


Zara's New Life.

by MyraTheFox



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Allspark, Dimension Travel, Fighting, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Transformation, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyraTheFox/pseuds/MyraTheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zara; a fifteen year old girl with an ability like no other suddenly get transported to a parallel world and dumped in the middle of a galactic civil war that has been raging who knows how long. can she continue to move forwards when the enemy will stop at nothing to get a hold of her, as well as being plagued by nightmares of a horrible future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realisation and attack

As I sat on the couch watching a movie that my parents bought earlier that day, I couldn’t help but be engaged in it. It was a great and exciting movie, and the second one in the trilogy. I can’t believe that I like these movies, they are for boys, teenage boys for crying out loud. And yet here I am absolutely intrigued and eager to find out what happens next.

With my two cavalier king Charles spaniels curled up beside me asleep, I watched and watched the movie, not looking away from the screen until my mum came over and unplug the power board which had the T.V and DVD player plugged in it.

“MUM!! What did you do that for?” I asked her as I looked from the screen to my mum with the cable hanging from her hand

“After having friends that are girls for two years, you would think you would have become more of a girly girl by now.” She answered smiling warmly at me. “Come on it time for dinner and then you have your chores to go on with.” To be clear I grew up having boys for friends and it was just in the last two years I got a group of friends that are just girls.

Sighing I got up and made my way to the dining table where my dad and my brother were waiting. I sat down and waited for my mum to bring over the plates of food. After we finished I excused myself from the table, as I stood my dogs, Kyba and Myra, got off the couch and stood waiting for their dinner. I got the dogs bowls out from underneath the sink and put them on the bench then I went to the cupboard and got the dog biscuits out, I put some in the bowls and then I went to the laundry and the dogs followed. I place the bowls down in front their beds, Kyba and Myra sat down wagging their tails, waiting for me to give the signal for them to eat. I let them eat then I went on with the rest of my chores. I fed the chocks the scraps from dinner, it was starting to get dark and the stars were starting to appear. I went to the shed, man it was cold in there, colder than outside.

“Hey everybody!” I said to the guinea pigs as I entered to their squeals for food.

I check up on the guinea pigs (I don’t know why seeing how they’re mums) making sure that they had food and water. I shut the shed for the night after giving them some fresh fruit and veg, topping up their grain and water. I looked over at the chock pen, the chocks were inside their little house now. I went and locked them in for the night before heading back inside.

Kyba and Myra had finished their dinner and were eagerly waiting to be let out for a few minuets. I let them out, shutting the door behind them. I made my way to the living room hoping to continue the movie I was watching but I was beaten to the T.V by my brother. Sighing I went back to the laundry and let the dogs back in then I went to my room. I fell onto my bed sighing as I looked out the window. I glanced over at my alarm clock, it was quarter past eight already. Sighing again I pushed myself up and off my bed, I made my way to my dresser and got out my p.j’s and made my way to the bathroom. I yelled out to my family saying that I’m having a shower.

After I finished having a shower, I went back to my room. I was so tiered for some reason. I dropped my clothes and got into bed, I glanced at my clock, it was only nine o’clock. I let my eye lids fall, letting the darkness of sleep take over.

* * *

 

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock going off, telling me it was time to get up. I groaned and rolled over to stop the alarm. It took a couple goes to finally hit the right button. I rubbed my face before finally getting out of bed.

I got up, went to the dresser, got out my school clothes and got dressed. I brushed my hair before pulling it back and putting it into a neat pony tail and holding back any stray bits that weren’t long enough to be pulled back in the pony tail with some hair clips.

I got my school bag and put it on my bed and started filling it with the things that I would be needing for the long school day.

I made my way to the laundry with my bag and let the dogs out. I left my bag by the door. Then I made my way to the kitchen and got myself some breakfast. Afterwards I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before grabbing my bag, saying goodbye to mum and walking to school.

I sonon got to school and put my bag on the bag rack outside the class room and waited for the bell to go to single the start of class.

“Hey Zara!”

I turned my head to see my friend coming down the hall.

“Hey Anna.” I replied when she place her bag next to mine.

“So have you told your parents yet?”

“Told them what?”

“You know. About your….”

“Oh! No I haven’t told them.” I said in a sad way.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m afraid of the way they will react.” I confessed

“WHAT! But you’re their daughter. It is a part of who you are.”

“I know but this is something I would like to keep to myself.” I looked at my hands in a sad way. “Not even you were supposed to find out.” I confessed.

After a few moments silence Anna decided to change the subject. Thank goodness. And soon the bell went.

* * *

 

Soon school was over and I was glad to be on my way home.

When I got home my dogs were there to greet me in the usual way, barking and jumping up on me. Those dumb dogs. I went to my room and dropped my bag on the floor and got changed into my house clothes. I went to the living room and thank god my brother wasn’t using the T.V, so I sat down and finished watching the movie I started yesterday.

The movie took me to tea time and then I went and did my chores, feed the dogs, feed and water the guinea pigs and cleaned out some of the cages.

After I did my chores it was 8 o’clock and I decided to have a shower. At 8:30 I joined my family watching a family favourite show which went to 9:30 and then I decided to turn in for the night. I laid in my bed facing the window, letting the blackness of sleep take over. t There was a gap in between the curtains that covered the window and I could have sworn I saw something but I dismissed it.

* * *

 

I woke the next morning to the blinding light of the sun. I knew there was a bit of a gap in the curtains but my bedroom is on the others side of the house to where the sun rises. I opened my eyes and then closed them quickly. I slowly opened them again, putting my hand out in front of my eyes so the sun doesn’t blind me. I got up slowly ‘cause every part of my body hurts. I looked at my surrounding. I appear to be in the bush. I saw a clearing at the edge, I walked out into the clearing and my eyes went wide in shock.

………………………………… Somewhere else.…….……………………………

A Decepticon ran up to his master and knelt before him.

“My Lord, I’m picking a strange energy signal.” Announced Starscream.

“Forget about it and KEEP your optics on those DANM autobots!” ordered Megatron.

“But my lord, the signal is similar to that of the Allspark.” Replied Starscream.

“WWWHHHAAATTT!!!!!!” Megatron yelled in out rage

“It is true my lord. We could use it to help us destroy those pit slaggers.”

An evil grin crept up on Megatron’s face plates. “Bring it here to me.” He ordered.

“Yes lord Megatron.” And with that Starscream left to find the sores of the signal.

…………………………………….with me………………………………….

“A PARK!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell am I doing in a park?” Yes that’s right, I have somehow ended up in a park. Ok I will admit it I am a heavy sleeper but I would have woken up if someone tried to move me. I walked out into the park a bit more, luckily I decided to wear some clean house clothes instead of my p.j’s.

I went over to the play equipment and sat down on one of the swings and started rocking myself back and forth.

‘ _ **something’s not right.’**_ I thought to myself _ **. ‘something doesn’t feel right. I have been over seas before on family trips but I have always felt at home, at peace. But here…?’**_ I stood up and put my hands on my hips. “I guess I better find out where I am then.” I walked out of the park and onto the streets of the city.

* * *

 

I decide to go back to the park after finding out where I am.

“The United States!” I said to myself. “I’ve been to the U.S before with my family. But something still doesn’t feel right. Could I be…….” I was stopped in my tracks when I round a corner. I was shocked at what I saw. I don’t know if I was scared or if I was in awe. But there it was, just parked there, as if it was just your ordinary, everyday car.

“Are you alright?” I heard a female voice ask after a few moments silence. I turned around and saw a teenaged girl and a teenaged boy standing side by side, hand in hand. I couldn’t believe it was them, the same two teenagers from the movies. I looked at them in the same way I looked at the car.

“Are you ok?” the boy asked this time. I shook my head ever so slightly to clear my head from what I was seeing so I cloud think.

“Yes I’m fine.” I replied. “Is that your Camaro?”

“yes.” He replied.

“Wow! That’s a nice car.” I said turning my head back to the car then back to them. “Well, it was nice meeting you both. bye.” And I went on my way. _**‘now I defiantly could be.’**_ I thought to myself.

…………………back at the Camaro………………

The two teens walked over to the car, the boy got in the driver’s side and the girl got in the passenger’s side. The boy leaned back in the black leather seat.

“Who was that Sam?” a voice came over the speakers.

“I don’t know Bee.” He replied.

“The way she looked at Bumblebee, it was as if she knew.” Said the girl looking to Sam.

“There is no way she could have known Mikaela. Only we, the government and the military know about the Autobots. Not the general public.” Sam leaned over and gave Mikaela a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting upright in his seat. “Come on Bee, we better get going or we are going to be late.” He said patting the top of the dash board.

…………………….. With me………………………….

I managed to find my way back to the park. I walked up to one of the benches and sat down on the one closest to the play equipment. I pulled out my iPod touch and started to listen to some music while looking through my pictures of Bumblebee and the others from those transformers movies.

“Do you mind if I sit next to you?” I heard a male voice ask me. I looked up and saw another one of those people from the movies, this time it was the military guy.

“No, not at all.”

“William Lennox.” He said introducing himself and sitting down next to me and putting his hand out for a hand shake.

“Zara Moonday.” I said returning his hand shake. I turned back to looking at the pictures on my iPod then I looked out into the parking lot and I instantly saw the black GMC Top kick truck. I looked back at my iPod, looking at the pictures I had on there of the transformers movies. I just saw Mr. Lennox glace at my iPod and the pictures.

“Where did you get those pictures?” he asked

“Off…..” I glanced over at the parking lot and that Camaro pulled up and park next to the Top kick. I swallowed hard. I don’t know why but I was scared of them, of what might happen. So I got up, locked my iPod and put it in my pocket.

“Well, it was nice meeting you MR. Lennox. But I had better get going now, my parents might be wondering where I am by now. Bye.” And without another word I left.

* * *

 

I walked along the road for many hours. On the other side of the road was a cliff face, not a very tall one but a cliff face nonetheless. And on the other side of me was bush, not dens bush, it was fairly clear. I was just walking along, minding my own business when I heard a branch crack above me. I looked up at the top of the cliff face, at first I didn’t see anything, I narrowed my eye and then I went shock still, my eyes wide. For there, up in the trees was a pair of glowing red eyes.

…………….with Starscream…………………….

Starscream was hiding in amongst the trees, tracing the sores of the strange energy signal, once it came into view he was surprised and made a branch snap.

 _ **Starscream to lord Megatron.**_ Starscream used his com link.

_**WHAT!?** _

_**The energy signal, it’s coming from a human.** _

_**Then bring the fleshling to me. Alive.** _

_**Yes sir.** _

…………………………with me………………………

A big robot jumped out from the trees at the top of the cliff face, I started to run but I was too late. He landed on the road making it break under his weight then he back handed me into the bush. Luckily he hit me into a clear part. I hit the ground quite hard before being air born again and then hitting the ground again. This repeated a couple time and each time I hit the ground a whole heap of dirt went flying. I rolled a couple times before coming to a halt on my back. I rolled over on to my hands and knees. If that back hand didn’t fracture any of my ribs than hitting the ground with that force would. I cough up some blood and felt the earth around me shake as the mech came closer. I stared up at the Decepticon when the shaking stopped and he grinned evilly down at me.

…………………at N.E.S.T……………………….

It was frantic around the Autobots side of the base, alarms going off, humans running around gathering equipment. Guns, grenades, you name it. Optimus Prime walked up into the hanger and saw IronHide ordering some humans about. He walked up to his weapon specialist.

“Alright you all have your duties. Get to it.” IronHide ordered the men as Prime stoped beside him and with that the men left.

“Report.” Ask Optimus calmly.

“There is Decepticon activity, Prime.”

Optimus’s expression became more serious. “How many?”

“One. He appears to be engaging what I assume is a human. ”

“Explain?” Optimus asked a little bit interested.

“The energy signal is a mixture of human and something similar to the Allspark.”

Optimus’s optics went wide then became serious again. Prime saw Ratchet out of the corner of his optics. He turned to his medical officer.

“Ratchet...” Ratchet turned to his leader. “You and IronHide are with me.”

“Yes sir.” IronHide and Ratchet said in synch.

“Transform and roll out.” And with that the three transformed, IronHide transforms into a black GMC Top kick truck. Ratchet transformed into a green/yellow rescue hummer and Optimus transformed into a blue and red flamed Peterbilt 379. They drove out of the hanger and onto the road, heading to where the human and Decepticon are.

…………………with me…………………..

I got to my feet slowly, trying to ignore the soaring pain in my body.

“You’re coming with me.” Said the Decepticon as I got up. Once I was on my feet I took on a fighting stance. The Decepticon seem confused at first but then…

“HAHAHAHAH!!!! You dare fight me?”

“Yeah, I dare, you pathetic excuse of a Decepticon, Starscream.” He seemed surprised and confused at the fact that I knew what he was as well as his name but then it angered him a little. He reached out for me with one of his clawed hands, I quickly changed my form in flash of light. I opened my mouth and let loose an inferno of red hot flames onto his hand. Starscream pulled back his hand, shaking it vigorously in pain.

“Ow, ow, OW, OOWW, OOOWWW” he screamed. I got to say the ‘scream’ part of his name really suits him. Starscream saw a river nearby and plonked his hand into it, instantly cooling his hand. He turned his attention back to me.

“Why you little…. You’re going to pay for that fleshling.” He said angrily.

“Make me you pile of scrap metal.” My comment seemed to get on his nerves.

Starscream tried to grab me, I dive to the side and he ended up grabbing a tree. I quickly got to my paws and ran over to his hand and let loose a storm of ice particles onto his hand, freezing it to the tree. Starscream was confused as to why he couldn’t move his hand, so instead of trying to let go of the tree he just pulled it up. He hit me with the tree quite hard and I was sent flying into another tree. I slowly and painfully got up and faced my opponent. He made a low rumbling sound which I guess was supposed to be a growl and I growled right back.

Starscream went to hit me with his other hand which wasn’t frozen, just before he hit me I jumped to the side and let out a ball of bright, pale purple energy onto his frozen hand. It destroyed the ice and the tree but not his hand. My eyes went wide. That attack was supposed to destroy his hand as well, it was my most powerful element and it didn’t even scratch him. Starscream smiled evilly at me.

He tried to back hand me once again. I ran towards him and before he hit me, I jumped up, formed a ball of earth around me which had spikes all over it and it started spinning really fast while moving towards that pile of scrap metal. I went up through his right side of his lower body before coming back down through his left side and landing, letting the earth ball disappear from around me. Semi circles were left where I had hit Starscream with bright blue liquid leaking from the wounds. Starscream screamed out in pain then transformed and flew off.

I was breathing heavily. I changed back to a human, as painful as that was, then collapsed. I had a lot of scratches all over me, all still bleeding, some more than others and it was most likely I was hurt internally as well.

[](http://gotcemyrafox.deviantart.com/art/Zara-s-new-life-1-414109526#)I heard vehicles in the distance, coming closer as I was fighting the blackness of unconscious, then I heard something transforming and some voices. As I laid there letting the blackness started to take over, something came into my line of sight. It was big and it was a yellow/green colour. I couldn’t make out what it was ‘cause my eye sight was blurred but I had a feeling as to whom and what it was. It said something in a soft, calming tone. I was going to say thank you but I didn’t have the strength, so I just smiled softly before letting the blackness take over completely.


	2. Greetings and recovery

 

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them a just to the light. I felt sore and drowsy. I looked around at my surrounding, I appear to be in a hospital room but then again the room was too tall to be a hospital room so maybe a med bay or something. I felt something in my left arm so I looked over and saw that I was hooked up to an IV drip.

"How are you doing?" I heard a male voice. I looked to my right and saw a doctor with a clipboard in his hand.

"How do you think I'm doing?" I said like the answer was obvious and rubbing my face with my right hand.

The man chuckled. "I suppose you would be in quite a bit of pain seeing how that was quite a beating you took."

Now that I thought about it I wasn't in that much pain than I thought I would be.

"Actually I'm not in that much pain." I replied.

The man smiled while writing something on his clipboard.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"A few days." He replied. He finished writing. "There's someone who would like to talk to you." He said before turning and nodding to someone. Then Mr. Lennox came into view. He knelt down before talking.

"Hi Zara." He said.

"Hey Mr Lennox." I said sitting up a little

"please call me Will." I smiled at him. "So, how are you?" he asked.

"I could be better."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was just walking along the roadside, minding my own business when a Decepticon jumped out from the bush above me and decides to attack me." Will seem to flinch in surprised when I mentioned the word Decepticon. Will stood up.

"You seem tiered, get some rest and I'll see you soon." And with that he turned and left without another word. I was confused, why would he just up and leave? Was it something I said? I didn't let it get to me, I laid back down and fell to sleep.

….with Will…..

Will walked out of the med bay to be join by Optimus a few meters down the hall. They continued walking while they talked.

"Looks like IronHide was right." Will said.

"What did the sparkling say?" Optimus asked.

"She said that she was walking along the roadside when a Decepticon jumped out and attacked her."

Optimus' optics widened a little.

"She actually said Decepticon?"

"Yes." Will reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out an iPod touch with a pair of earphones rapped around it. He stared at the iPod.

"Is something bothering you Will?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah, the fact that she knows about the Decepticons as well as having pictures of you guys on her iPod here, I just don't get it. It's not like we announced your arrival to earth publically."

Just then Bumblebee came down the hall.

"How is the sparkling?" Bumblebee asked using different voice clips over his speakers.

"She is doing fine Bumblebee." Will answered.

"May I see her?"

"You may old friend." Optimus said kindly.

Bumblebee walked by Optimus and Will and they followed him into the med bay.

The three of them gathered around my bed while I slept, just looking at me.

"I've seen this sparkling before…" Optimus and Will looked to Bumblebee. "I was in my alt mode waiting for Sam and Mikaela when she rounded the corner. She stood shock still when she saw me. It was as if she knew who I was but was surprised to see me. Her look indicated that she was scared, that she didn't and couldn't believe what she was seeing."

They all looked at me, just watching me sleep.

"Do you know her designation Will?" asked Optimus.

"Her name is Zara Moonday." He answered.

* * *

 

I woke the next day feeling much better. I decided to sit up and within moments a doctor came over to me, gave me a check- up and declared that I was out of danger and told me I should take it easy and rest. Just then Will came in.

"Hey Zara. How ya feeling?"

"Much better thanks Will."

Will turned to the doctor.

"So how is she Dr? Is she well enough to walk?"

"Yes but she is to take it easy." Replied the doctor.

"That's good. The boss wants to see her."

' _ **Does he mean who I think he means. I have read a couple fan fics where they refer to HIM as the boss.'**_ I thought to myself and swallowed hard. The Dr took out the IV drip and Will help me out of bed and to my feet.

I followed Will out of the med bay and down a couple halls when I started to feel sore.

"Will, just what injuries did I sustain?"

"Four fractured ribs and severe internal bruising. But the bruising has healed and the fractures are almost healed as well. All your injuries seem to be healing quite quickly. "

We continued walking down the halls, they all looked the same, big, solid, and white. How could anyone find their way around? We finally came to a pair of doors much like the kind you would find used for school gyms and town halls.

Will went through the doors first and held one open for me. The room we entered was more like a hanger. The huge roller door at the other end was open all the way. There was a small table and two chairs about three quarters of the way up the hanger and a few meters behind the table and chairs was a row of cars. I stopped, shocked, realising who and what they were. I was about to take a step back but I forced myself forwards.

When we came to the table, I sat down on the opposite side of Will. I could tell that the cars were watching me even though I had my back to them.

"You said yesterday that this so called Decepticon attacked you." Will said in a way that sound serious but as if he was hiding something. I looked down at the table.

"Will, there is no need to hide it from me…" I looked up at him. "I know about them, the Decepticons and the Autobots." I turned my head slightly back to the row of cars and smiled a little but that soon faded. I looked back to Will. "I know the leaders of both sides and I know that the leader of the Autobots is here with us. I know every single one of them behind me."

Will sighed. "I can't get anything by you can I?"

"Not when it comes to these guys, no."

"Can you tell me who they are then?"

I got out of my seat and took a few cautious steps towards the row of cars. "From right to left, the yellow Camaro is Bumblebee, the rescue hummer is Ratchet, the blue and red flame Peterbilt is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots might I add and last but not least the black GMC Top kick truck is IronHide." There were a few tense moments, I could literally feel the tension in the air before they all started transforming. I took a few steps back. I stood directly in front of Prime who looked down at me with his electric blue optics.

Optimus Prime, he looked so noble, yeah sure he was huge and could easily kill me, but man did he look noble, even more so in real life than in the movies.

"Zara Moonday…" he started, jerking me out of my thoughts. Wait, how did they know my name? I looked back to Will who just smiled. I knew it, he gave them my name. "How do you know about us?" Optimus asked. I looked back to them.

"Where I come from you guys are just characters in movies."

"And where do you come from?"

"Earth obviously, but not this one I think."

"Are you implying that you came from another planet earth?"

"A parallel world if may, same planet, same time, different dimension."

"And what gives you that idea?" asked Will.

"A: I don't live in the U.S, I live in Tasmania, B: these guys are real and C: this doesn't feel right. I've been to the U.S before, heck I've been nearly everywhere around the world on family trips and I always felt at home, at peace but here… it doesn't feel right."

Thank goodness Optimus decided to change the subjects.

"Do you know why that Decepticon attacked you?" asked Optimus.

"No, not really. All I know is that Starscream and the others want me for something."

"So it was Starscream who attacked you?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"How were you able to fight him off?" asked IronHide.

I took a deep breath and in a flash of light I changed my form. Everyone was surprised, especially Will.

"This is how I fought Starcsream." I said looking up to Optimus.

"You can change into a dragon?!" Will said in a calm tone but his expression gave away everything. My main scale colour of my dragon form was purple. My chest and underbelly was white. I had ears like a horse or something like that. I had four horns, two came out from the top of my head and two came out of the back of my jaw and they were white. I three spikes on the back of my neck and a spike on the back of each leg, all were white. My tail blade was white as well. And my eyes were the colour of emeralds.

"I take it that this is unusual for human to be capable of?" asked Optimus.

"Yes. Very unusual." Answered Will. " in fact humans aren't supposed to possess powers."

There was few moments silence as the optics of the Autobots dimmed as they researched dragons on the internet.

"Some cultures say that dragons are fierce and dangerous creatures and others say that they're a sign of good luck." Bumblebee spoke up.

"That's very true Bumblebee." I replied.

"This is strange, a human with the ability to transform." Ratchet said to himself.

"Zara, is there anyone else with this ability where you come from?" Optimus asked.

I looked down at the ground. "No." I replied sadly.

There was a few moments silence before IronHide spoke up.

"Are you able to exhale fire like it says on the World Wide Web?"

I grinned, I tilted my head back so I was looking at the roof, opened my mouth and let out a decent sized flame. I stopped after a few seconds and looked to IronHide.

"A simple 'yes' would have done." he said simply.

"But surely fire alone would not have defeated Starscream?" asked Optimus.

"No, it didn't. I used a couple of my other elements." I replied.

"Other elements?"

"Yes. I have eight more elements."

"And what would they be?"

"Ice, earth, electricity, light, wind, poison, fear and darkness."

"But isn't fear an emotion?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes it is. You see, when I use fear, I breath a whole lot of red rings on the enemy, the rings courses fear to overcome the enemy and they are unable to fight back. And if enough rings hit them it could kill them." There was few moments silence while everyone let the information sink in. "But what I don't get is why my most powerful attack didn't even lay a scratch on Starscream?"

"And what would that be?" asked Optimus.

"Well, I believe it to a combination of all my elements called convexity."

"Could you give us an example of it please?"

"It would be best if I shoot it out through the door." I said guesting to the big roller door behind the Autobots. Optimus and IronHide stepped to left and Ratchet and Bumblebee stepped to the right, creating a gap. I took a deep breath and then let out a beam of bright pale purple energy.

"Prime, the Allspark energy signature just spiked."

"I know."

I stopped when the pain from my injuries went soaring through my body, I changed back to a human and wrapped my arms around my stomach and closed my eyes tightly in pain.

"Take it easy there young sparkling…" I heard Ratchet's voice. "You're still recovering from your injuries."

I took a deep breath of relief when the worst of the pain washed over. I opened my eyes to find a concerned look on not only Will's face but the Autobots as well.

"Come on, we better get you back to the med bay." Ratchet said gently scooping me up in one of his huge metal hands and took me back to the med bay.

I waved goodbye to the Autobots and Will before we left the hanger. As Ratchet walked through the corridors he sensed my unease.

"Are you alright? You seem uneasy." He asked.

"Well this is my first time talking to an Autobot let alone being carried by one. So what do you expect?"

"And yet here you are talking to me with ease."

I looked up at him, surprised. He was right, I have only just met these bots and here I am talking to them like I've known them for a while.

"You're right. I know I can trust you, yet when I first saw Bumblebee, I froze, I don't know if I was scared or what. And when I saw all of you line up in the hanger, I…. then when you transformed… "

Ratchet smiled warmly at me.

"That is one of the most common reaction we get when new humans are introduced to us."

I smiled back to him. We were silent the rest of the way back to the med bay. We entered the med bay and Ratchet place me on the bed I was in earlier. He put the IV drip back in my arm and I could feel the painkillers take effect.

"Thank you Ratchet." I said before the blackness of sleep took over.

"You're welcome." I heard him say before everything went silent.

…. With Optimus Prime…

"Well that was interesting." Will said.

"Indeed it was." Replied Optimus.

"I had better get back to my duties. I'll leave Zara in your capable hands."

"Alright Will. Till the next time we meet."

"Cya big guy." Then Will left the hanger , going back the way he came. The Autobots watched him leave.

"Optimus, that last attack Zara used, it was 92 per cent Allspark energy." said IronHide.

"That much?"

IronHide nodded.

"That must be why the Decepticons are after her." Optimus thought for a moment. "All the more reason to protect her. After Zara recovers I'll show her around the base. We'll need to set up temporary quarters for her as well. IronHide, once she is up and about, I want you find out how good her fighting skill are, how good her evading skills are, everything. If she needs training, give it to her."

"Yes sir." He replied

"Bumblebee, if Zara wants to go off the base, you are to clear it with me and are to take one other Autobot with you."

"Yes sir."

With that IronHide went back to his duties and Bumblebee transformed and went back to the Witwicky's home.

_**Ratchet, how is Zara?**_ Optimus asked through the com link.

_**She is in deep recharge. I had to sedate her, so her injuries could heal. Zara should be up and walking in about 48 and 72 hours seeing how quickly her injuries are healing.** _

_**I take it the speed at which she is healing is unusual for humans?** _

_**Yes. Could it be part of her abilities?** _

_**Could be. Thanks for the update.** _

And with that Optimus went about his duties and what he need to do in the next few days to make me feel at home while I rested in the med bay.

.......................................with me .......................................................

I awoke feeling rested and much better.

"I see that you're awake?" I heard a voice come from the other end of the room. I turn in the direction of the voice and I was surprised and possibly a little bit scared to see a giant robot walking up to me but then I remembered my greeting with these alien robots and that there was no need to be scared or surprised.

"Hey Ratchet." I said sitting up. Ratchet took the IV drip out of my arm gently and painlessly with his huge metal fingers. Then I felt it. It felt like I had been asleep longer than the recommended eight hours, much, MUCH longer. I narrowed my eyes questionably at Ratchet as he turned back to me from whatever he was just doing. He looked at me for a moment.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked curiously with my eyes still narrowed.

"About three days."

"I knew it." I stated falling back.

"Knew what?"

"You…" I said sitting up quickly and pointing to him. "You sedated me, didn't you?" I almost yelled.

Ratchet seems surprised but then it changed to a colder look.

"It was for your own good." He replied coldly.

I was surprised at first by his change of mood but then I lowered my head in shame. I had practically gone off at him and for what? For doing something without my permission? He was only trying to help me and this is the thanks I give him. Man I can be mean sometimes.

"Sorry Ratchet. I…." I was cut off by Ratchet chuckling a little. I looked up to see Ratchet smiling warmly at me. Now I was confused.

"It's alright young sparkling." He said rubbing the top of my head gently with his finger.

Ratchet walked over to a table and started doing something, I couldn't see what though.

"How could you tell?" Ratchet asked.

It took me a moment to figure out what he was asking.

"I don't know. When I woke up I got this feeling that I was asleep much longer than the recommended eight hours. And I don't even sleep that long."

"So these 'feelings' you get, they, in a way tell you that something is out of place?" he asked

"I guess." I replied unsure if that was right. Ratchet looked at me over his shoulder.

"Are they a part of your abilities?"

I held my hands out in front of me, in a natural and relaxed passion, just looking at them. I, not only saw my human hands but the paws of my dragon form as well.

"To be honest, I don't know. I've had my abilities ever since I can remember. I was born with them. I don't know any different." I said looking up to Ratchet.

"I see." Was all he said before he went back to what he was doing.

I then heard something. It sounded like someone clearing their throat just more metallic. I turned my head to the door way to see Optimus leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. How the hell did I not sense him? I can normally sense other people presence from the moment they're within a certain distance of me and he certainly was.

"Optimus Prime. How long was he there?" I whispered to myself.

"Since you woke up." Optimus replied my whispered question as he walked in.

"How the Primus did I forget you guys had good hearing?" I said normally, face palming myself then letting myself fall back on the bed and closing my eyes for a moment before opening them quickly, realising what I had just said. I looked to Optimus out of the corners of my eyes then to Ratchet, both seemed a little bit confused and surprised.

"Did I just say what I think I just said?" I asked sitting up quickly again. They both nodded. I just sigh.


	3. Tour

"How is she Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

"She is completely healed. There is no need for her to stay here anymore."

"That's good news…" Optimus looked down to me and put his hand out in front of me. "Come, young sparkling. We have a lot of business to attend to." I got into his hand and he took me out of the med bay. Ok I'm starting to think that these bots like carrying me around. After a while Optimus spoke up.

"How's that 'feeling' you mentioned the other day?"

"It's eased off quite a bit."

Optimus smiled and kept going. He took me down many corridors till we came to one which ended. There were a whole lot of doors along the side of the walls and one at the end, the perfect size for an Autobot to enter through.

"This is the barracks…" Optimus started. "There are four rooms you should remember. The second last door on the right leads into IronHide's quarters. The last door on the left leads into Bumblebee's quarters. He sometimes has Sam and Mikaela with him so you won't be the only young sparkling on the base. The last door on the right leads into my quarters. And the middle one is the most important one for you to remember." Optimus walked up to the end of the barracks and gently put me down.

"Why? Who does this room belong to?" I asked looking up at him.

"This room is yours." He replied, smiling.

I was shocked. I walked closer to the door and it slid open. I walked into the room, it was huge. It could have been one of the rooms for the Autobots. At the far end of the room was a double, king sized bed with a bed side table on each side. On the right side of the bed was beautiful pine dresser. There was a door on the right side wall, close to the dresser. I walked over to the door, it slid open, my eyes went wide, I had my very own walk-in wardrobe and it was fairly big too.

There was another door at the other end of the wall but in between the two doors was a huge flat screen TV. Underneath the TV was a pine cabinet. On top of the cabinet were an Xbox360 and a playstation3.

I opened the cabinet, it was full of xbox360 and Playstation3 games. 360 games stacked together, Playstation3 games stack next to them and some DVDs as well. On top of the 360 pile I noticed a solid green case instead of a clear green one like the rest. I got it out and I couldn't believe it, it was the first game in the trilogy that I'm a fan of. I looked at the Playstation games and sure enough there was the second one, which I still had to play, then I looked at the 360 pile and the third one was there as well. I put the game back on top of the 360 games and closed the cabinet. There were three couches a few meters away from the cabinet, two singles and a four seater one, and in between the cabinet and the couches was a coffee table with the remote for the TV and the controllers for the 360 and the Playstation3.

I walked over to the second door and it slid open to reveal my very own on-sweet. As I looked on into the on-sweet I sensed two humans not too far away from me, probably about where Optimus was standing at the main door. I turned to face Optimus and sure enough Sam and Mikaela were there too. I looked at Optimus and then around the room and then back to Optimus.

"So, what do you think?" asked Mikaela.

"I love it. I think this must be the best room I've ever been in. You sure this is my room?"

They all nodded. I turned around looking at the room. "Holey Primus!" I whispered to myself, not caring if Optimus heard me, which I'm sure he did.

"I picked out the furnisher and arranged everything. And if you like we could go shopping later" Said Mikaela.

"Yeah that would be nice."

"And I chose the TV and games." Said Sam.

"And you all did this in about three days?"

"Yes." Replied Optimus

"We had a lot of help." Said Mikaela

"After your little meet and greet with the Autobots, Bee came back and told us about your situation and what Optimus had in mind. So we decided to help." Said Sam.

"Wait… Bumblebee told you and Mikaela about me?"

"How do you know my name?" Asked Mikaela.

"Didn't Bumblebee tell you that where I come from, you two, Will and the Autobots are all characters in a movie called Transformers?"

Mikaela shook her head and Sam stood there doing nothing for a moment till…

"BBBEEEEEEEEEEE" Sam yelled. It was soon followed with the sound of metal feet walking up the hall.

"Yes Sam?" he asked.

"Was there anything you forgot to mention to us about Zara?" Sam asked looking up to his guardian robot. Bumblebee looked as if was thinking for a moment then he shook his head.

"No? Not even the fact that she already knows about us?"

Bumblebee looked surprised. How did he forget such a thing?

"It must have slipped my processor. Sorry Sam."

Sam just shook his head.

"That and Optimus told me you were sometimes with Bumblebee when he's here." I looked to Bumblebee "Hey Bumblebee." I said waving to him.

"Hi Zara. How do you like your room?"

"Did you help with this?"

"Yes."

"Well, you will be happy to know that I love it. Thank you, all of you. I really do appreciate this."

They all smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It's time we moved on." Optimus said walking over to me and gently picking me up.

Bumblebee picked up Sam and Mikaela, one in each hand. Bumblebee and Optimus walked side by side. Mikaela was closest to me.

"So, getting used to being carried around everywhere?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess. What is with that anyway?"

"I think it's more of a protective thing than anything else."

"I see."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to walk again soon. When a new sparkling comes they like to carry them around a bit first till they know you'll be fine."

Did she just say sparkling? Well I suppose, she has been with the Autobots longer than I have.

Ok so this "business" I had to attend to with Prime was actually a tour around the base.

They showed me where Optimus' office and the computer room with Telitran-1 were. Apparently if Optimus wasn't in his quarters than he would be in either his office or the computer room. If not there either he is most likely off on a mission.

They showed me where the cafeteria was as well as the wreck room. The twins Skids and Mudflap were there, sitting in the Autobot sized metal couch, watching some TV. The TV was HUGE by the way, bigger than mine. As we appeared in the door way they just so happen to get interested in the new sparkling in Optimus' hand, which unfortunately was me.

"Hey Prime. Who's the sparkling?" asked Skidz.

"Her name is Zara. She will be staying with us for a while until she can get back home."

The mention of home hit me hard, I hadn't really thought about that.

"Aaaawwww, poor sparkling can't find her way home." Teased Mudflap.

"Why is she staying with us?" asked Skidz.

"Because the Decepticons are after her. I'll explain the rest to you later when the rest of the other Autobots get back." Replied Optimus.

We continued on, Optimus must have seen the sad look on my face or sensed that I was upset. He stopped in his tracks.

"Are you alright sparkling?" Prime asked.

I didn't answer him, I was too busy fighting back tears. One slipped by me and Mikaela saw it.

"Zara, what's wrong." She asked.

I took a deep breath to calm myself so I could gather my thoughts so I could answer them.

"Home…" I started but I started to cry a little again. "I…I've been here for at l…least a week now a…and this is the first time I… I think about my home." I stammered, trying not to go into a full out cry. I took another deep breath to try and calm myself again. By this time Optimus is rubbing my back gently with one of his metal fingers. I never thought that they can be so gentle.

"My mum, my dad, my brother Patrick. They all must be worried sick about me." I said more calmly.

Bumblebee could see Mikaela wanted get closer to me so he moved his hand closer and she gave me a hug and I returned it. After a moment we let go. Optimus brought me up so we were eye-to- optic level.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered whipping away a tear.

"Don't worry Zara, we will find you a way home." He said as we continued on.

"Thank you Optimus." I said a little bit cheered up.

"If the twins decide to annoy you, just tell me or Bumblebee. We will deal with them." Said Prime.

We continued down the many corridors till we came to the hanger where my little meet and greet was the other day. The big roller door was open all the way and IronHide was standing just outside the hanger. When he saw us, he came closer. Optimus put me down gently so I was left looking up at the three giant mechs. Optimus Prime knelt down.

"Zara, know this, we will protect you. You are special, you possess a source that is 92 per cent like the Allspark energy, our life blood. For that we believe the Decepticons are after you…" Optimus stood up. "We ALL will protect you with our lives." I looked up at them. The stance Optimus took on meant he was serious and yet it looked noble at the same time. The other two took on similar poses. I was relieved to know that I was being looked out for. Not only one but all the Autobots were looking out for me. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say.

"Come on Sparkling…" IronHide wave at me to follow him as he walked outside. "Time for your training." I jogged after him. Bumblebee, with Sam and Mikaela, followed us. IronHide lead me to what appeared to be a shooting range. In the distance were three metal targets, about the size of a small 'con.

"See those targets over there?" IronHide asked me as I came and stood at his foot.

"Yep."

"Give me your best shot."

I grinned happily, in a flash of light I change into a dragon, Sam and Miklaela were surprised even knowing Bumblebee had already told them about my abilities. I aimed my attack for the middle target, I spat out a piece of earth that took the shape of a bullet and went flying through the air quite quickly. IronHide must have thought I was going to fire three.

"One?" he asked.

"Wait for it…"

And when it was half way to its target the earth bullet split into three. Each piece of earth hit its own target, destroying it completely on impact. I looked up to IronHide, he seemed amazed, the other three seem shock, amazed and surprised. The targets reset and I waited for my next order for a few moments but it never came.

"What's next?' I asked.

"I am to test your evading skill." Replied IronHide looking down at me. He obviously said something to Bumblebee through the com link, for he backed away. I backed away from IronHide a little too before getting into a fighting stance. Probably not a good idea to be right next to him when I'm supposed to be dodging whatever he throws at me.

IronHide changed his arms into his cannons and fired one at me, I flipped to the side, he fired the other cannon at me and I flipped in the other direction, dodging both shots. I managed to keep on dodging for ten to fifteen minuets before I was forced into the air. IronHide seemed surprised.

"What? Didn't you think that I could…." I was cut off when I had to dodge a shot from his cannon. A growl erupted deep in my throat, a smirk came across IronHide's face plates. We continued on with the training lesson. I must of have last about another hour before I couldn't do any more.

I landed on the ground, panting.

"That's it…. I can't do…. anymore." I said in between breaths and changing back to a human. I bent over, placing my hands on my legs, still panting

"You did good Zara." I looked up to IronHide. "You may go."

"Thanks."

I walked back to the hanger and Mikaela was there to greet me with a bottle of water. It was nice and cool in the hanger compared to outside.

"You lasted pretty long out there Zara." She said handing me the water. I took a drink before answering. I kept on walking and Mikaela followed.

"Thanks. That was the longest time I've stayed in my dragon form." I said taking another drink.

"Really?" Mikaela sounded surprised. I swallowed the water that was in my mouth.

"Yep. Nothing happens back home that requires me to use my abilities for long periods of time. I hardly use my abilities at all back home."

"Wow."

We continued walking, talking about different things. Apparently Bee hadn't told them that I was from a different dimension, so that was a bit hard for her to believe. Mikaela asked if I was settling in ok which I was. Soon we made it back to my room, I was still stunned by the fact that this was my room. I looked to the left of the room, it was empty, as if something was going be added later.

"Mikaela, why is the left side of my room empty?"

"I don't know. Optimus said to stick to the right side when we were designing your room."

If Optimus Prime said that then he must have a good reason for it. "Oh, I have arrange with Optimus for us to go shopping in an hour's time."

"Ok, thanks."

And with that Mikaela left. I went to my on-sweet and grabbed the face washer that was folded on up on the sink. I turned on the tap and put the washer underneath the cold water. After turning the water off and squizzing the excess water out of the washer I rubbed it up and down my face. I decided to have a shower before Mikaela and I went shopping. After having a shower I blow dried my hair, which I don't normally do but I was about to go shopping. I walked out into my room in bare feet, I noticed that my iPod was on the coffee table with a note underneath it. I picked up my iPod and read the note.

Glad to hear that u r well and up and about.

hope u r settling in well. C u around.

Will.  
I smiled at the note. At least I had my iPod back.

I looked over to my bed and yawned. I walked over to my bed and place my iPod on the bed side table, got into bed and fell asleep.

I awoke to Mikaela's voice.

"Mikaela!" I said tiredly. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"We can go shopping another time if your that tiered?"

"No, no, it alright." I said running my fingers through my hair, trying to get out the nots. I got up and put my iPod in my pocket. I got my socks and shoes from the on-sweet and put them on. I followed Mikaela around the base, as we past the cafeteria my stomach rumbled, Mikaela turned and looked at me, and I smiled back embarrassed.

"One minuet, I haven't had anything to eat yet." Mikaela just smiled and I ran into the cafeteria. I saw someone in the kitchen so I went over to him.

"Hi there." I said, the man stopped working, whipping his hands on a towel.

"Hi. I haven't seen you before. You must be the new 'sparkling' the boss was talking about…" the man said. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could have an apple or something."

"Sure." The man went out of view then returned with a small red apple. "Here you go." He said handing me the apple.

"Thanks."

I ran back to Mikaela and we continued. I ate my apple along the way and it instantly satisfied my hunger for now. When we got to the hanger, Sam and Bee were already there.

"Hey Sam, hey Bee." I said

"Hey." Said Sam.

"Hi Zara." Said Bee.

A moment later IronHide showed up.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked. We all nodded.

IronHide and Bee transformed into their alt modes, Sam, Mikaela and I got into Bee and he drove off with IronHide following. As we pulled out of the base and onto the road, I couldn't help but look back at it, I felt at home there now but I had a bad feeling, something was coming.

"Something bad is on its way." I whispered. The seat belt tighten a little, Bumblebee had heard me. "It's going to be ok." I whispered to reassure him and the seat belt loosened.


	4. Training and intruder

I sighed happily as I walked through the corridors, going nowhere in particular.

This place has become like a second home to me now. Ratchet has come up to me a couple times to do a check-up. He also asked for the reason why my injuries heal quicker than the average human, he thought it to be a part of my abilities, he was correct.

I somehow made my way to the training room of the Autobots. Everyone was there, Elita-1, Arcee, Chromia, the two sets of twins (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and skidz and Mudflap), Prowl, Hotrod, Redalert, IronHide, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Optimus. They were all gathered around the edge of the training room.

The other Autobots made it back from their fact finding mission while Bee, IronHide, Sam, Mikaela and I were out shopping yesterday afternoon. I was introduced to them as soon as we got back and Optimus explained everything to them, and they were yet to see my abilities including Skidz and Mudflap.

"There you are. I was about to come and get you." Said IronHide

"Let me guess. Training?" I asked walking up to him. There wasn't a set time for my training session yet.

IronHide smiled. "Today is going to be about your fighting skills. You'll be fighting live dummies…"

' **Live dummies! While everyone is here! Are you kidding me Hide?!'** I thought.

"They are programed to fight back and use weapons. The weapons are set to stun, so if you get hit by them, they know to back down." IronHide finished.

"Got it."

"Just do your best."

"Ok, I will."

IronHide left me in the middle of the room and he went and stood by Optimus.

A few meters down the room the floor opened up. I quickly changed into my dragon form and got into a fighting stance. I heard murmurs around the group watching. I saw the tops of three heads coming up, I waited till I knew there was only three, I opened my mouth a little and started charging my attack. A green light appeared in front of my mouth, the light looked as if it was flowing into my mouth. The three dummied were finally fully lifted up into the room.

"Round one, start." I heard a voice come over the P.A system. I quickly aimed for the middle one and let loose an earth bullet before the dummies had even moved. The bullet split into three just as they were about to take a step and on impact, the bullets destroyed them completely. "Round one, end." the whole round lasted only three seconds. And I haven't even taken a step.

A second lot of dummies started to appear, four mech looking ones and then when I thought it was only going to be them, a more animal looking one appeared, pacing back and forth in front of the others. A grin came across my face. **'Now this could be interesting.'** I thought.

"Round two, start." And as soon as the word start was said the animal like dummy and I ran towards each other, it growling at me, I growling at it. Just a few meters left between us, we both jumped for each other, colliding in mid-air, we rolled over one another when we hit the ground before jumping a part. I shot a bright beam of light at the other four dummies, slicing them in half. For some reason I wanted this animal like one to be the last one to be defeated. Now my dragon instincts had completely taken over. We circled each other, both our tails lashing from side to side. It finally decided to use it turrets on its hips. I used my wing to block the attack. I lunged at it, forcing it to the ground. I had my front paws on its chest, I went for its throat, ripping part of one of the main cables along with many others out with my teeth. It off lined instantly.

"Well, that was a shame. You were nothing but a worthless pile of scrap metal." I said before trotting back to where I had begun the training session.

Round six proved to be interesting. Flying dummies were added and I finally got to use my wing for what they were meant for. Flying.

The Autobots were amazed when I disappeared into the ground in a heap of black mist, I was using me darkness element to jump from shadow to shadow when I got stuck in a tight situation. They also were amazed when I used my light element to teleport out of the way of shots.

Round eighteen came and I sensed something different about one of the dummies, something familiar but unknown and dark. I dismissed it and continued on. After a while of fighting an ominous shot was fired and it was heading straight to Optimus. I flew in front of Prime and got hit instead of him. I fell to the ground and everyone was concerned for me. The dummies started backing off thinking I was stunned.

"Hey!" I yelled to the dummies, they turned and saw me up on my paws. "I'm not done yet, you pit slaggers!" and I ran straight back into the fight.

Round twenty two came along and something definitely seemed wrong with one of the dummies. I fought as best as I could but I was reaching my limits. I used all my elements, electricity seem the most useful when it came to stunning them. It was near the end of the round when one of them back handed me into a wall, on impact I changed back to my human form before falling to the floor. I lifted my head a little just in time to see the dummies being lowered back down to where ever they had come from. One of the dummies smiled evilly. Its optics weren't the pure electric blue like the others and the Autobots, they had a hint of red to them and a symbol appeared on it shoulder, I couldn't recognise it because my eye sight started to blur, and just as the dummies disappeared the blackness of unconscious took over.

….. With the Autobots…

As the dummies were disappearing back under the floor everyone gathered around me, wondering if I was ok.

"Come on everyone, move. If you want to know if she is ok then let me through." Ratchet told everyone as he pushed his way through the crowd to get to me. He did a deep scan on me and was happy with the results. "She is operational. A few scratches and bruises here and there but that is the extent of her damage. She is just in stasis lock." He informed everyone. Ratchet scooped me up carefully and faced Optimus with me in his hand. "A couple hours rest and she'll be fine."

"That is good news. It was impressive that a young sparkling like her managed to last that long." Replied Optimus.

"I'll take her to her quarters."

"I'll stay with her."

There were a few murmurs but Ratch and Optimus didn't stick around for any questions the others might have. Ratchet took me back to my room and put me in my bed. He looked to Prime.

"There's something on you processer isn't there?" he asked.

"Yes. But I believe Zara is the only one with the answer."

"Ok, just don't ask her straight away, give it a few nano seconds."

Optimus nodded and with that Ratchet left.

............................... with me..................................

I awoke a couple hours later. Groaning a little, I sat up rubbing the back of my head.

"Never again." I said to myself. I heard the fall of metal feet on the floor, I opened my eyes and saw Optimus pacing back and forth. He must be deep in thought if he didn't hear me wake up.

"Optimus?" I asked but got no reply.

"Optimus." I tried again but nothing. I waited for five minuets, watching him pace back and forth. I then changed into a dragon and flew up in front of his face but he didn't notice me. I flew in front of his face for the next ten minuets.

"Optimus." I said this time getting his attention.

"Zara, you're up and you're…" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"I've been up for the past fifteen minuets and for the past ten minuets I've been floating in front of you." I said irritated.

"Sorry I…."

"It's alright Optimus. Something must be bugging you quite bad for you not to notice me."

Optimus held his hand out, palm up, guesting for me to land and I did. "So, what's on your mind?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little.

"Can you sense thing? Like the presence of different people?"

"Yes."

"Did you happen to sense something unusual when round eighteen started?"

I lowered my head. "Yes. It felt familiar but yet I don't know it. It also felt sort of…" I looked up at Optimus "…Evil. After a few minuets it disappeared so I continued. Did you sense it too?"

"I could tell something was different but after a while it disappeared, like you said. Logic said that there was nothing wrong but something was telling me otherwise."

I smiled warmly at him. "That was your heart telling you something wasn't quite right."

"My spark?"

"Yes. I've learnt in different types of situations to follow my heart. Logic isn't always the best way to go about dealing with thing."

"It isn't?"

I shook my head. "You got to learn to let your heart guide you sometime. If you feel something's not quite right then go with your heart. Even if it is to check something, it is always good to be safe than sorry."

Optimus thought for a minuet then a warm smile appeared.

"Thank you young sparkling. I'll take heed to your advice."

There was a few moments silence.

"Why did you put yourself in front of that shot?" O.P asked

"Because I'm going to do my best to protect you and the others."

Optimus seemed surprised by my words.

"Where's IronHide?" I asked.

"He is in the training room."

"Thank you." And with that I teleported to the training room.

… with Optimus…

Optimus lowered his hand when I disappeared. My words of my intentions towards him and the others repeated in his mind.

'" _ **Because I'm going to do my best to protect you and the others." There is something more to those words. The tone she used suggest that we mean more to her than she letting on but how much more?'**_

Optimus let the thought go for now, he had duties to go on with.

…..with me…

I teleported into the training room. Hide was standing in the middle of the room, he turned and was about to walk out of the room when he saw me just standing there in my dragon form with a serious look on my face.

"Zara?"

"Where are the dummies kept?" I asked trying not to sound mean. Something about the way I asked the question suggested that it was best not to ask any questions and that I knew something and I need to see if I was right. IronHide didn't ask any questions, he walked to a side door and I followed.

There was a ramp that spiralled down and soon we came to the room where the dummies were kept. IronHide stood back while I went around the room. I kept on coming back to one spot, where the aura was strongest but it was stale, old. Whatever or whoever possesses this aura had already gone.

I hit my tail on the ground hard, frustrated. It had already gathered up whatever information it wanted and left, and was long gone. I thanked IronHide and teleported to in front of Optimus office, luckily he was in there and I walked in, my tail thrashing from side to side.

"Zara." Said Optimus.

I flew up onto Optimus' giant desk.

"What is it my dear? You seem irritated."

I growled a little, my tail still thrashing from side to side.

"Prime, we had an intruder." I told him angrily and growling again a little at the end.

Optimus seemed surprised but then became more serious. "Key word here being HAD. I went to where the dummies were kept. I wanted to check something out and unfortunately I was right. I could sense his aura around the place, but it was stale, old. He is already gone. I thought it would be best if you were the first to know."

"Can you tell if it was human or Cybetronian?"

"I'm afraid not. Normally I can tell human aura from animal aura but I have never encountered a species from another planet before. So I'm still adjusting to it."

"Thank you Zara. You did the right thing in coming to me. Unfortunately there isn't much we can do now. Lets just pray that whatever information he took will not bring our down fall."

I lowered my head. "Is everything alright, Zara?"

"Yeah, everything fine." I said quickly before jumping of his desk, gliding down to the ground and running out of his office.

Yesterday I got a bad feeling and now it has just gotten worse with this new information. What's going on? What's coming? What's going to happen? I couldn't get these questions out of my head nor could I ask anyone. I ran straight back to my room. I need needed some time to myself, to think, to gather my thoughts. I jumped up onto my bed, not bothering to change back to my human form. I got comfortable and laid down with my head in between my paws, looking towards the door just staring into space. Realising I hadn't had lunch yet, I got up and changed back, and made my way to the cafeteria. I got myself some sandwiches and a piece of cake.

After lunch I thought I had better let Ratchet know that I was alright and up and about. So I headed to the med bay. When I entered the med bay I couldn't see Ratch anywhere.

"Ratchet!" I called out. He appeared out of a side door.

"Zara. How are you young sparkling?"

"Good. I just thought that I had better let you know that I was up and about."

"That was kind of you but Optimus has already informed me. So if you don't mind I got a lot of supplies to sort out." And with that Ratchet went back inside the side room.

"Oh, ok." I decided to go back to my room and play one of the gaming consoles.

Soon tea time came around and Bee came and got me.

When we entered the Cafeteria it seem so formal, there was more humans than last night and they were mix in with the Autobots. I sat next to Mika and Bee sat next to Sam. Optimus sat at the head of the table. Soon he started speaking once everyone was here. Optimus made my stay official and how I would be a good ally to have. O.P looked to me to see if I had anything to say. I thanked them for everything and that I really appreciate what they have done for me. I wanted to help out and I was going to do my best. A few days later Optimus called me to the computer room. He told me he had just received a message from an Autobot, telling him she would be arriving on earth about five months' time. O.P asked whether I would like to come with him and a couple other Autobots to meet her. I told him that I would be delighted to come and meet her. There was for some reason something about this new arrival that I couldn't shake but I doubted I would find out, like I would be gone when she arrives.

* * *

 

Three weeks have pasted and nothing has happen, no attacks on the base, no Decepticons activity. As each day went on that bad feeling I got that day when I went shopping with Mika and the others go worse and worse, I'm on my guard all the time now. The twins Skidz and Mudflap saw this as a good opportunity to have some 'fun' with me. They soon learnt that wasn't such a good idea.

I was flying around outside when I heard Optimus call me to his office over the P.A system. I teleported to outside his office and walked in, straight away I noticed that there was not only O.P aura but Hides as well. I saw him in the corner of the room and I realised I had forgotten my training. I saw the big mechs watch my every move, they looked at me with suspicion O.P more than Hide. I flew up to the top of his desk and sat down. I looked to Hide.

"Sorry IronHide. I didn't mean to forget our training session. I lost track of time."

"It's alright young sparkling. Just don't forget tomorrow, you'll be making up for the time you lost today." Hide grinned at me. What was he thinking?

"Ok." I replied and he walked out. I looked to the leader of our unusual pod. He was still looking at me with suspicion

"Yes Optimus?" I asked.

"Are you alright? Lately you seem to be…" he search for the right word. "Jumpy."

"Of course. I'm fine. I'm ok. I've never felt better." I said a little panicky

"You sure? You seemed panicked"

I looked up to him then sighed and looked down to my paws.

"I didn't want to worry anyone." I confessed.

"Worry us about what?"

I looked up to Optimus.

"A big event is coming. And it's not good." I said trying to keep my voice steady and calm.

Optimus must have seen how scared I was and heard the worry in my voice.

"Would you like to get off the base for a while? You haven't been out since you went shopping."

"I would. Could you and a few more Autobots come as well?"

Optimus seemed surprised.

"Of cores. How do you feel about Elita-1,Bumblebee, Chromia, Ironhide, the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and Ratchet?"

"They'll do perfectly."


	5. Trip out

Optimus and I waited in the hanger for the Autobots that O.P suggested to show up. One by one they did.

"Zara would like to get off the base for a while…" Optimus started when everyone was here. "And she would like us to go with her."

I looked up at the group of Autobots wondering if they would -1 walked up to Optimus and leaned against him.

"Of course I'll come. A chance to get off the base and spend some time with our special sparkling. How could I decline?" she said kindly.

Apparently Elita-1 and O.P were spark mated, married in other words. Same with IronHide and Chromia. The two couples obviously didn't mind showing their love for one another because Chromia was leaning up against IronHide and he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah, sure. We'll come…" I turned to look at Sideswipe. "Won't we Sunny?" said Sides elbowing his twin in the side.

"I don't see why. This sparkling can obviously defend herself." Said Sunny.

I changed into a dragon and growled at him, revealing my teeth.

"If you don't come, I'll stun you and drag your big, sorry aft with us." I threatened. I got shocked looks from the others after they heard my threat.

Sunny put his hands up in the air. "Alright, I'll come." He said sounding a little panicked. I smiled.

I trotted up to Sunny's huge metal foot and went around him, brushing up against his foot like a cat would. I let my pleasure and amusement escape my throat in a purr. I trotted back to my spot beside Optimus. All the Autobots looked at me in a strange way, I guess you could say that they were weireded out.

"What?" I asked. They still looked at me then I realised what I had just done. "Oooohhhhh. Ok, lets just say I'm more dragon than human in this form."

"Why the trip all of a sudden? You didn't come and ask me if you wanted to go off the base." Asked Bee.

"It was Optimus who suggested it." I replied.

"Zara has seemed a little panicked as of late. Perhaps a trip off the base will do her good." Said Ratchet. "And if she wants all of us to come then I don't see why we couldn't." They all nodded in agreement. I let my delight escape in another purr.

"Could Sam and Mikalea come?" asked Bee.

I was surprised he asked that. As much as I wanted them to come I thought it wouldn't be such a good idea. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon and I didn't want them to get hurt. How was I supposed to explain it to Bee? The first four Autobots introduced to me knew more about my abilities than any other Autobot. But Optimus knew the most.

"I would love for them to come Bee but…" I looked up to Optimus wondering if it was ok to explain. And he nodded in answer to my silent question. I looked down to my paws. I sighed. "I don't want them getting hurt." The Autobots seemed confused. "Bee do you remember the day we went shopping?" he nodded. "Well when we left I got a bad feeling, like something bad was coming." I looked to the others. "These feeling I get can warn me of events to come, they can't tell me where or when they are going to happen but they tell me that something up." I explained to the others but this next part no one knew. "But as the due time gets closer that feeling gets stronger." I swallowed hard. My voice felt as if it was about to give out but I tried to keep my voice steady and clam. "Then came round eighteen on the day my fighting skills were assessed, the day most of you found out about my abilities. When that round started I sensed something different about one of the dummies but then it vanished as quickly as I sensed it. When round twenty two came there was defiantly something different about one of the dummies." I wished I had told Optimus this next part before now. "Before I was forced into stasis lock I noticed that one of the dummies didn't have the pure electric blue optics like you guys, they had a tinge of red to them. And a symbol appeared on its shoulder. I couldn't recognise it cause my sight was blurred." I looked up to Optimus. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you this till now. I wasn't sure at what I had seen."

"It is alright young sparkling." He replied.

"So what happened next? What happen to this 'dummy'" asked Chromia.

"After I woke up I went to the room where the dummies were kept, I sensed the same aura as the 'dummy' all over the place but the aura wasn't the same as the other dummies. This… mech… wasn't a dummy and he had gotten in and out of the base without us knowing. After learning we had an intruder that feeling I got when I went shopping with Sam, Mikalea, Bumblebee and IronHide got worse and worse as each day went by. It could happen at any moment now and if it is a fight to come I don't won't Sam and Mikalea to be involed. I don't want them getting hurt."

Bee knelt down and patted me on the head with one of his metal fingers and I leaned into it.

"It is alright sparkling. You are just looking out for Sam's and Mika's wellbeing. That I'm truly grateful of." He side in the usual many different voice clips while still patting my head. I let out a purr of happiness. For some reason while I'm in my dragon form I loved the physical contact from the Autobots, it comforted me. I felt as if I could be myself around these guys. Bee stopped patting me and I guess I was a little bit disappointed, I wanted to stay in that comfort but then I realised that just talking about these feeling I get has just gotten rid of a little bit of the bad feeling.

"Well someone seems happier now." Said Chromia looking down to me.

"I am…" I replied. " Just talking about these feeling I get has lifted a little bit of that bad feeling off my shoulder, so to speak." I said sounding happier.

"Well, let us see if we can make that last." Said Optimus, he transformed and everyone else followed suit. I changed back and got in the passenger side of his cab. "So where would you like to go Zara?" asked O.P over his speakers.

"Somewhere isolated. So you and the others can transform back without anyone seeing you."

I'm guessing he smiled 'cause he didn't reply. Optimus turned on his engine and drove out of the hanger and onto the road. He was flanked by IronHide on one side and Bumblebee on the other.

We finally made it to a nice isolated spot. There was a forest to the right. At the edge of the forest there was a pond slash dam, I couldn't wait to go for a swim. To the left was a hill with an apple tree at the top. I got out of O.P's cab, there was a slight breeze, I have always loved the feel of the wind so I spread out my arms while the Autobots transformed. I took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"What do you think?" asked Sideswipe.

"It's amazing." I replied. I turned to Bee. "race ya to the other end Bee." I said changing into a dragon. I stretched my wings out, getting them loosen and flexible. Bee transformed into his alt mode and he drove up in line with me.

"Ready…"

"Hey, hold up femme." Said Sides. I turned to face the twins.

"You're not thinking about leaving us out are you?" asked Sunny.

"The more the merrier." I replied. _**'And the more for me to kick aft.'**_ I thought.

Sunny and sides transformed and lined up with me and Bee. The rest of the Autobots stepped back to give us some room.

"Ready…" I said.

They all revved their engines and I spread out my wings. I lowered my front half close to the ground so my chest was almost touching.

"Set…"

"Prepare to lose Sunny." Said Sides to his brother.

"You're the one who's going to lose brother." Replied Sunny.

I narrowed my eyes, focusing on the finish line. A smile appeared on my face. They were the ones who were going to lose.

"GO!" I yelled and we all took off, kicking up dust as we sped off into the distance.

I managed to stay a nose in front of them but not going too far in front to make them think that they had a chance at beating me. When one of them tried to get in front of me, even if it was just a little I would speed up a little to stay that little in front.

"You're fast for a sparkling." Said sides.

"You are quite quick Zara." Said Bee.

"You are defiantly quicker than I thought." Said Sunny

"HA! You think this is fast? I'll show you fast. Meat you at the finish line." And without saying another word and with one big, powerful flap of my wings I took off, leaving them behind.

I reach the finish line within seconds, I had to wait five, ten minuets before Bee, Sunny and Sides showed up and transformed.

"Wow! You are fast Zara." Said Sides.

"The sky is my domain. Even if it is just a few canter meters off the ground." I relied happily. I changed back and turned to the view that stood before us. A nice clear view of the mountains way off in the distance. The wind picked up, I closed my eyes, spread my arms out and smiled.

"Why do you do that?" asked Bee.

"I love the feel of the wind." I replied turning to him. "Come on we had better get back to the others. Probably not a good idea to stray too far."

The three Autobots transformed, I got into Bee and we drove back to the others. When we made it back to the others, they were in two groups. IronHide was with Chromia, lying down by the dam and O.P, Ratchet and Elita-1 were together, Elita was leaning against Optimus and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. I got out of Bee and let them transform back to their robot form.

"So, who won?" asked Elita-1.

"The sparkling did." Said Sunstreaker.

"She is quicker than she looks." Said Sideswipe.

"She said the sky was her domain." Said Bee in a way that made me sound like I was being silly.

I change into a dragon, jumped up at Bee, flapping my wings to give me a boost to get to the height of his chest and used my wind element to knock him over. He hit the ground with a huge thud. I landed on his chest plates, I knew he wouldn't move with me on top of him.

"well it is. I can do anything up there. Why do you think I was given wings if I was not supposed to use them for flying?" I said flexing my wings. Optimus' hand cupped around me, scooping me up and off Bee's chest and Bee got back up. "Aaawww O.P. what did you do that for?" I asked looking up to him. The bots seemed surprised by what I had just called their leader but I just ignored it. "Aren't we supposed to be having fun? This is a trip out after all."

O.P smiled and put me down and I changed back. Optimus sat down (which I have never seen before unless it was in a chair) and the others did too, in a circle around me. IronHide and Chromia decided to join in on the circle too.

"Tell us about yourself Zara. And this parallel world you come from." Said Optimus. They genuinely wanted to know more about me and my life back home. I was surprised but happy to oblige.

I told them about my family and what my life is like back home. I told them about my best friend Anna and how she was the only one to know about my abilities back home and just how she found out, except one little part which I was not happy about nor tell about.

"One night Anna and I was walking down the streets of the town, having some time to ourselves, minding our own business. For some time I hand known we were being followed but at first I thought it was just someone who was using the same rout as us to get home and would change direction at some point. But he never did. I turned to face him and told him to stop following us. He said we were such pretty girls and it was a shame, he pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it at us. As he pulled the trigger I changed with my wing in front of us, blocking the shot. When I pulled back my wings he was scared. I told him to leave us alone and he ran off." The last part I lied about. "I looked back to Anna and she was scared stiff. I whispered her name and she ran away. I changed back and headed home. I thought I had lost my best friend. The next day at school she seemed uncertain about me, we didn't talk to each other before class like we usually do but she still hanged out with me and then at recess, she thanked me for saving her. I was surprised and then she went on asking questions about my ability, I answered as best as I could and told her not to tell anyone else, that she was the only one who was going to know about it."

The Autobots listen intently as I went on with my story telling but soon that came to the end. They thanked me and went off to do their own thing. I went up to the apple tree, climbed it, pick an apple and ate it while sitting on the branch looking at the view I got from being in the tree.

After finishing the apple and looking at the view for a few moments some lyrics from a song popped into my head and I started singing softly to myself.

"And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life Less words  
Carry on

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced…" but then I sensed Bee's presence. The sound of metal hands clapping filled the air around me. I turned to see Bee coming up to me and clapping then he stopped.

"Bee?'

"You have a nice voice Zara."

I was surprised. "I…I do?"

He nodded "Why did you stop?" he asked.

"'cause I sensed your presence. I normally sing when I'm alone." I said looking back to the view.

"Why? I think your voice should be heard."

I got out of the tree, still facing the view that stood before us. I turned my head back to Bee slightly.

"You want to hear it from the beginning with the music?" I asked. And I should have known he would say yes. He nodded. I got my iPod out of my pocket and went to the backing track of the song. I started playing it and waited for the right moment to start.

"Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown

And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life Less words  
Carry on

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced…" but I didn't get all the way through when I fell to my hands and knees, holding back the urge to vomit, I paused the music on my iPod. Bee bent over me, really concerned. It had come back. That bad feeling had come back. It had gone away when we got here and I was enjoining myself but it had to come back, stronger than ever.

"Zara are you alright." Asked Bee. I sensed Optimus's presence, he came rushing up to me and he was bent over me next to Bee while the others hanged back.

"It's back…it had gone away… but it's back… that bad feeling…. Stronger than ever…" I said through breath as I breathed heavily but still looking at the ground with wide eye. The sudden hit of that feeling had scared me. I looked up to Optimus. I tried to keep my voice steady and calm but it never happened. My next words came out cracked and scared. "It's here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i do not own the song in this or any further songs that are used. the song in this chapter is called Shattered by Trading Yesterday.
> 
> and of course this goes without saying, i don't own transformers.


	6. Kidnapping.

## Chapter 6: kidnapping.

 

“It’s happening.” I said, fear obvious in my voice. That bad feeling vanished and was replaced by many different auras but they all had the same group aura. It was dark and somewhat familiar. I looked to the ground.

“Oh primus no! No, no, NO. Not them.” I said scared as hell.

“Who is it Zara? Who can you sense?” asked O.P in an urgent tone. He knew something was up and he knew that it wasn’t good. I looked up to him.  
  
“It’s THEM.” I said still sounding scared. I was shaking now. Just the sheer number of them scared me. Optimus must have known who I was talking about, his optics dimmed as he scanned the area. His expression changed to a more serious and determined look. He got up.  
  
“Autobots…” but before he could finish a dark and evil voice came to our ears.

“Well, well, well. Isn’t this quite a surprise?”  
  
The Autobots turned around and form a protective semicircle around me. I instinctively change into my dragon form. For right there in front of us was Starscream with fourteen other Decepticons right behind him. I wanted to fight with the Autobots but I lowered myself close to the ground with my ears folded back and I took a step back out of fright.

“Starscream.” Ironhide growled.

“Come with us fleshling. Lord Megatron awaits your arrival.” Starscream said addressing me and putting out his hand. I growled irritated. That one statement got rid of my fright quick. I rose to a fighting stance. Did he really think that I would go to their side that easily?  
  
“I’ll never join you or any of your junk yard pieces of scrap metal. You pit slagger.” I growled.  
  
The Autobots seemed to chuckle at what I had just called Starscream and his soldiers. The Decepticons growled back at me, some calling me ‘stupid fleshbag’ and other things. I would never change sides. The Autobots have done more for me than I could have imagine or ask for. They helped me with my injuries from fighting Starscream when I arrived to this world. They sheltered me at their base and decided to look for a way to get me back home. They gave me training; I’m stronger in this form now than when I was back home. I can stay in this form for however long I like. I stay in this form when I’m forced into stasis, I don’t change back unless I do so myself. Even my elements have become stronger. I owe it all to them, for taking me in, for training me, for everything. There was no way I would betray that kindness. I am going to stick by their side for the rest of time itself.

“It wasn’t a question.” Said Starscream. A Decepticon fired a shot at Bee. I knew he wasn’t going to have enough time to move out of the way and I knew it was going to be a lethal shot too. I teleported in between Bee and the shot with my wings in front of me. As soon as the shot hit, I pulled back my wings and hovered in front of Bee. My expression cold and irritated but yet protective and determined.

“You would protect these Autoscum?” asked Starscream sounding a little bit surprised and irritated.

“With. My. Life.” I vowed in front of everyone. The Decepticons weren’t the only ones who were surprised by my vow, the Autobots were too. There was silence, the only sounds to be heard was the birds singing, the rustling of the leave in the slight breeze and the flapping of my wing as I hovered at the height of Bee’s chest.  
  
“They gave me more than I could have ever imagined or asked for. They sheltered me, they trained me, and they became my friends. And soon they became more than that, much, much more. They ARE my second pod now. And I WILL protect them. I will NEVER betray their kindness. I will stick by their side till the end of time itself.” There was shock silence.

“Zara.” That was Optimus. I could tell in his tone of voice that he was grateful for what I had just said but I could also tell he want me to sit the battle out and leave it to them.

“No way Optimus. There is no way I’m sitting back on the side lines and watching you bots get your aft’s kicked by these pieces of scrap metal, knowing I could have done something to help. I made a vow…” I looked back to our leader, my gaze stern and determined. “And I intend to keep it.”  
  
O.P didn’t say anything, I waited for his response but it never came. He activated his battle mask (which was just a mouth guard) and brought out his sword. If Optimus really wanted me out of this battle he would have said so and I would have obeyed, he was our leader after all but I couldn’t have fallen back without so much as argument.

The others disbanded from the semicircle and lined up, activating their battle masks and weapons. I nodded my thanks to O.P. I looked back at the ‘cons, my muscles tens, growling and revealing my teeth to them. I wanted so much to fly into battle, I wanted so much to fight Starscream and rip out his spark from his spark chamber and crush it between my teeth. But I’m not about to rush into battle without the word from my leader first.

“If it is a battle you want then it is a battle you are going to get.” Said Starscream. “Decepticons attack!!!!”

And with that I let out an all mighty battle roar and we rushed into battle. I think Optimus let me give the signal but then again I don’t know and it didn’t matter.

The earth bound ‘cons ran straight past Starscream and to us, firing their weapons as they went. We all returned fire, I fired balls of light at the ‘cons as I past them trying to get to Starscream, the balls of light hitting their spark chamber first go and extinguishing their spark and off lining them for good. The ones that got by me would have to deal with Optimus and the others. And I took out quite a few. As I got closer to Starscream I noticed there were a few more flyable ‘cons that I had not seen before. When I was mere feet away they all transformed into different jets and helicopters and took to the sky.

“Oh no you don’t.” I said and flew after them.  
  
Starscream was at the front with his henchmen following. With one big mighty flap of my wings I sped past his henchmen, letting out a storm of ice particles which froze them. This time instead of firing a ball of convexity I fired an earth bullet, it shattered the ice and the ‘cons along with it.  
I was about to go after Starscream when I heard a whirl of pain then Optimus voice.

“Bumblebee.” He said in concern.

I looked down at the battle field, it was utter chaos. Shots being fired back and forth. Some mechs using swords, some in hand to hand combat. Bodies of the fallen ‘cons laid about, and smoke and dust filled the air along with the smell of spilt Energon. I searched the battle field below for the said mech our leader named and my eyes landed on his bright yellow armour as he laid on the ground, I gasped in shock. I darted down to his side, horror still clinging to me, for right there in his chest was a shot hole and the shot had clipped his spark. Energon was flowing freely from his wound.

“Oh primus no! Bumblebee!” I exclaimed sounding scared and panicked.

Time seemed to slow down for me as I saw his optics flicker as he looked down to me. He lifted his hand and patted me on the head gently with a shaky finger. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, I couldn’t find any comfort from his contact.

“Be strong…..Zara….our…..sparkling.” Bee managed to say, his optics flickered and then off lined.

“NO! Bee, don’t go. Please don’t go.” I begged but got no response.

I started crying not bothering to hold back my sobs. “no.” I whimpered.

This was all my fault. I made a vow that I couldn’t keep. I wanted to get Starscream so bad it clouded my thoughts. I should have stayed with the Autobots and now Bee was… and Starscream had gotten away. Outrage and anger filled my soul, I closed my eyes tightly and dug me claws into the ground.

  
“No more.” I whispered. “NO MMMOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE” I roared.

The fighting stopped but it was already too late. In a puff of black smoke my dragon form changed and I had grown twice my size. The colour of my scales were now almost as black as space, I had six horns instead of four and two ears, I had a bunch of spikes on my shoulders and hips. And my tail split in two a quarter the way up. I had a dark plum coloured mist surrounding me with flickers of purple lighting through it. And when I opened my eyes they glowed pure white. And every part of my body that was white turned to a bright magenta colour. Dark mist started coming to me from every shadow around as I walked a little away from Bumblebee. The mist formed four other dragons the same sizes as me, two on both sides of me, each of them looking the same. The only thing that wasn’t black was their eye which were pure red.

**“You called master.”** Said the one closest to me on my right in an almost little girls voice. **“Are you alright?”** she asked.

“If our master was alright, do you really think we would be here?” said the furthest one on my left in a teenaged boy voice to the first one that spoke.

“Something hurt her.” added the furthest on my right in a more mature female voice.

“So what hurt you, master?” asked the closest one to me on my left in a different male voice.

_“They did.”_ I answered. But my voice sounded like it had layers of different voices to it but mine was the clearest. _“The one with the red opitcs.”_  
The dragons burst into mist and rounded up the Decepticons so they were back to back.

**“These ones?”** one of them asked.  
  
All I did was growled and that was enough for them to know that they were the right ones. The dragons started circling the ‘cons.

**“You hurt our mater.”** Said the one with the more mature females voice.

**“No one gets away with hurting our master.”** Said one of the males.

**“You robots made a big mistake.”** Said the other male dragon

“You think we are scare of you creatures? HA!” said one of the Decepticons

**“Oh, no you shouldn’t be scared of us….”** Said the one with the little girls voice.

In a swirl of mist I teleported in front of the Decepticon, standing in mid-air, not flapping my wings. I swiped my paw through his spark chamber, not even scratching his armour and pulled out a glowing blue shard. I floated up to his face and showed the shard in my paw.

_“It is me who you should be scared of.”_ I said then crushed the shard and he off lined and fell to the ground.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that the Autobots backed away a little. I think they were….scared? I don’t even know if they can get scared. But I knew they didn’t want to mess with me, I knew they didn’t want to be in the firing line of my rage. The Decepticons turned and faced me.

“Do you really think we are going to be scared of a flesh bag like you.”

_“You should be.” _ I whispered. _“NOW DIE!!”_ I roared. I zipped past the ‘cons and landed behind them.  
  
“HA! What was that flesh…uh, what, what’s going on?” said one of the Decepticons. Blue energon had now started leaking from them. I turned to face them and with one flap of my wings towards them the top half’s of the ‘cons fell to the ground, they were all off line for good. The front edges of my wings were like sharp knifes in this form, easily slicing through anything. Slowly the mist that the dragons were made up of made its way back to the shadows of which it came from. Once the dragons were gone, the mist that was around me disappeared. I fell to the ground, completely depleted of energy. In a puff of black mist my dragon form changed back to normal and stasis took over.

…………………….with the Autobots………………………………..

The Autobots slowly made their way towards me.

“IronHide, what happend to her?” asked Prime.

“I don’t know. I have never seen Zara do that before.”

“Well whatever that was…” said an evil voice then Starscrean landed over the top of me and roughly picked me up in his clawed hand. “She’ll make a fine Decepticon.” And with that he took off with me.

“Zara!” Optimus almost yelled.

O.P was about to go after me but stopped when Elita-1 spoke up.  
  
“Optimus…” he turned to face her. “What do we do now?” she asked.  
  
“We get her back.” He replied in a stern but yet calm tone. Optimus turned to Ratchet who was kneeling beside Bumblebee. Ratch looked to O.P and shook his head slowly.

‘ **This day started out nice and peaceful and now our sparkling has been kidnapped by the Decepticons and one of my comrades has fallen because of them.’** Prime thought. He saw something glitter in the setting sunlight out of the corner of his optic, he walked over to it. It was my iPod. O.P picked it up carefully and looked at it a moment then turned to the direction Starscream took off in. **‘You will be back with us soon Zara.’** He vowed silently.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

I awoke to the sound of evil Decepticon voices. When I open my eyes I was two ‘cons talking to each other. I moved my head slightly and heard the sound of chain rattling a little and felt something around my neck. I lifted my paw up and felt along my neck, it landed on a cold metal collar. I was still depleted of energy, I could hardly move and I was hungry and dehydrated. The rattling of the chain must have alerted the guards that I was awake ‘cause Starscream and Megatron walked into my line of sight.

“I thought you said the signal came from a human, Starscream.”

“Yes. She is a human but she possesses the power to transform into that…thing”

I tried to lift my head a little but I didn’t have the strength. “Dragon.” I said weakly.

“So you can talk.” Said Megatron.

“What… made you…. Think…. I couldn’t?” I panted. I was so weak I could hardly talk too. “Surely…. Starscream…. Would have…. Told you….. About me.” I looked to Starscream. “The ‘scream’….. part of….. Your name….. Suits you…. By the way.”

“What are you implying? That I scream a lot?”

“Like a… little femme.”

“Why you!” Starscream flicked me on the head with so much force that I was sent rolling across whatever I was on. I couldn’t be bothered focusing on my surrounding, I was to tiered and weak to care. The chain and collar brought me to a halt but it almost choked me as well. A cut was left over my right eye with blood trickling down my face.

“Get up fleshling.” Ordered Megatron.

“…Can’t…” I couldn’t even say full sentences now.

“Ooohhh! And why is that?”

“…Hate you….N….weak.” I hated admitting that last word, least of all to him.

“Is that so.”

“Look who’s the piece of junk yard scrap metal now.” Said Starscream.

“You…. Still.” I replied smiling. If I had the energy to laugh I would have. Starscream seemed angered by my reply. “I… not…. Metal.”  
  
I saw their little spider like doc bot come into view. He started poking me with one of his many legs, man that felt annoying but I didn’t have the strength to resist. He then shined a light in my eye and I was nearly blinded by it so to speak. The doc bot turned to Megatron.

“Needs energy and recharge.” He said in his weird voice. Then stasis took over again.

 

…………………………With the Autobots………………………….

 

The Autobots drove into the hanger, Optimus in the lead. IronHide had a trailer they found hooked up to his toe bar with Bumblebee in it. Most of the other Autobots were there waiting for them. Optimus and the others, except IronHide, transformed. Sides got Bee out of the trailer and Sunny unhooked it from Hide so he could transform. Ratch took Bee from Sides and headed to the med bay. Optimus headed straight to the computer room and left the others to explain what happen to the ones that missed out on the action. When he got there O.P relieved Prowl from his duties of watching telertran-1. **‘We will get you back Zara. We will bring you home sparkling.’**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up hours later feeling dazed and weak. When my vision finally focused I saw their ‘pet’ doc bot standing in front of my snout then he shoved something in my mouth.

“Eat.” He ordered.

I slowly and weakly bit down on whatever was in my mouth. Juices ran out of it and it tasted like apple but seeing how I am in my dragon form it tasted terrible. I swallowed it and I felt like I was going to be sick but I was too weak to vomit. But then the bot put another apple in my mouth and ordered me to eat and I did. And then another and another and another. I desperately want to be back with my second pod. With the Autobots and comforting physical contact, with Sam and Mikaela and their friendship, as well as Will. **‘I’ll by my time and when I’m strong enough I’ll break out of here.’**

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the days went by my strength grew little by little. It didn’t help that they kept feeding me apples and giving me filthy water to drink that made me sick. I did vomit a couple times, once one that rude and annoying doc bot too. The day after they kidnapped me, Megatron ordered me to use my convexity element, I told him that I couldn’t use my normal elements let alone one that was a combination of all. This resulted in three cuts on my back. Each time Megatron ordered me to use convexity, I refuse because I was still too weak. Each time I refused it resulted in more cuts somewhere on my body. Every time I got cut my dragon instincts kicked in and told me to lick my wounds clean so they didn’t get infected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the day. Today I would break free of this hell hold.

 


	7. Escape and Discovery.

## Chapter 7: Escape and Discovery.

 

‘ **This is going to be tough’** I thought. **‘I only have enough energy to get out of here. Not to stay and fight.’**

As soon as I break this chain that bound me to this hell I knew the two guards in front of me were going to be on top of me. I would have stunned them first but they are out range for the condition I’m in. A Decepticon round the corner and looked at me with disapproving red optics. I watched him walk by and out of sight. Now I would have to be quick.

I fired a fire ball at the chain, close to the collar as possible. The sound of the chain breaking alerted the guards, I ran towards them and stunned them with my electricity element. I jumped into the air and started flying in one direction. I manage to get quite a distance before a siren went off and red light lit up the place. I stopped in mid-flight.

“The prisoner has escaped.” Said a voice came over the P.A system. I thought I would have gotten further than this. My luck had turned from bad to worse when three ‘cons appeared in front of me. I took off, going over them and dodging their swatting hands. When I was a certain distance away they started using their weapons, I got hit by one of the shots but it wasn’t strong enough to make me fall but it did reopened some of my wounds. Great something else to make me weak.

I flew along the corridor dodging shots from weapons and swatting hands.

Soon I noticed that the corridor was getting lighter and soon I saw an exit. A shot was fired, I ducked and it went straight past me. At first I thought the shot was meant to hit me but when I noticed where it was heading, I knew it wasn’t. I watched the shot hit the top of the door way and bits of metal and dirt came crumbling down. I stopped mid-flight, just hovering there, my only escape had gone.

Something moving out the corner of my eye had brought me back from my thoughts but it was too late; a clawed metal hand caught me. Of all the mechs that stood around, it had to be the leader who caught me, it had to be Megatron. An evil grin appeared on his face plates as he brought up his free hand and took hold of my right wing, his optics flashed brighter and then in one quick movement he broke my wing. I let out an all mighty roar of pain.

“That should stop you from escaping again.” He said.

I looked at him through narrowed eyes, tears swelling up in the corners and hissed “piece of junk yard scrap metal.” Before teleporting outside.

I took off, running as fast and as best I can. Every part of my body ached, my wounds were still bleeding and now my wing was broken which hurt like pit. Every now and then I would teleport, thinking of the base or outside Optimus’ office but I could only go so far in my weakened state and each time I did my wing caned, at least I knew I was heading in the right direction.

 

……………………………… with the Autobots………………………………………..

 

Optimus was in the computer room working on Teletran-1, desperately trying to find a way to get me back. He looked away from the screen and shook his head before turning and started walking out of the computer room when….

“weak Allspark signature detected.” A femme voice came over the speakers of Teletran-1. O.P turned and looked at the screen, his optics widened when his saw the signal.

Ratchet, IronHide, Skids, Mudflap, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Meat me in the hanger and be ready to leave. Teletran-1 has pick up the Allspark energy signature. I repeat Teletran-1 has picked up Zara’s signature. Optimus commed.

O.P headed to the hanger and met up with some of the Autobots he named along the way, the rest were already in the hanger in their alt mode. Optimus and the others he met up with, transformed down and they headed out with Prime in the lead.

 

………………………………………………with me…………………………………….

 

I ran as fast as I could, I knew the ‘cons were after me. Soon I came across a road, I stopped at the edge of the forest I was running through. Panting, I looked up and down the road and saw no cars coming from either direction. My ear twitched to the side when I pick up the sound of six possibly seven cars. But the sound of one engine in particular I recognised. The road was still quite a distance from me so I ran out into the clearing. I let out a roar when the top of the vehicles came into view hoping to get their attention. I fell to the ground, completely drained of energy once again, allowing stasis to take over. I was awake long enough to see the very familiar blue and red flamed Peterbilt skid to a halt and transform.

 

………………………………………with the Autobots…………………………………….

 

Optimus skidded to a halt and transformed. He rushed to my side and looked at my batted and bruised body. He leaned down and picked me up carefully, trying not to make any of my injuries any worse. O.P rushed over to Ratchet, Ratchet opened his back doors and Optimus carefully placed me on the bed that was inside before transforming again. Ratchet closed the doors and took off back down the road with lights flashing and sirens blazing, flanked by IronHide and Prime.

 

When Prime and the others got to the hanger Will and some doctors were ready and waiting. IronHide had called Will and told him about the situation. As soon as Ratchet had stopped, Will and the team of doctors went over to him and pulled the bed I was on out and rushed me to the med bay, closely followed by Ratchet, who had transformed.

The doctors transferred me onto one of the beds in the med bay and put an I.V drip in. They started cleaning my wounds which were still bleeding a little. Ratchet did a scan just as Prime walked in.

“How is she Ratchet?” O.P asked.

“Not good I’m afraid. Zara has three severe cuts on her back, one on her front left and right legs, one on her right back leg and two on her left, one over her right eye and five on her tail. All of which is still bleeding a little. Her tail blade is chipped as well. Her right wing is broken and she is suffering from food poisoning. And she is completely depleted of energy. Thank Primus they didn’t off line her.”

“Indeed.”

 

………………………………..with me……………………………………………

 

I woke up finding myself in a desert in my human form, the sun’s rays bounding down on me but yet I was not hot and there was no breeze. I got up and looked around and only saw desert for miles, I want to go find my way back to the base but something was telling me to stay put. I looked in one direction for a moment longer then turned to looked behind me. I saw a pair of huge metal feet, I slowly looked up, the glare from the sun blocking me from seeing his face. I would have run away if I was scared and if I didn’t know what the slag it was. I knew it was Cybertronian but I didn’t know who it was until a thought popped in my head.

“Are… are you one of the first thirteen primes?” I asked.

“Yes. I have summoned you here Zara Moonday.”

“Why?”

“You need to be strong in the up-coming events. Your courage and wits will serve you well.”

“Up-coming events?” I looked to the ground remembering what happened to Bee. “Are they more fights?” The Prime didn’t respond. “If they are I don’t know if I can go on.”

“You and your friend will gain a new power. Use your convexity wisely with the ones you care about. All the sparks of the past resides with in you. You are the spark which this world needs. Believe in yourself and others and you will come out on top.” The prime said. Everything started fading to black.

“Wait! What do you mean Prime?” but it was too late, he had disappeared, everything had faded to black and I fell into a deep sleep.

 

...........................................................................................................................

 

I awoke feeling numb and tiered. I looked around but I was still too weak to move my head, and when I realised where I was a small smile appeared on my face.

“It’s good to be back.” I said, my voice raspy and quiet.

“It’s good to have you back.” I heard Ratchet say behind me.

“Hey Ratch”

“How are you feeling?”

“Not sick any more.”

“Get some rest.” He said warmly and giving me a gentle pat on the head and I gave off a weak purr.

I was glad to be back with these guys, to be back with my second pod. I closed my eyes but didn’t go to sleep straight away. What that prime said kept repeating in my head, there was something more to his words, was it a riddle? No. He told of the future. Was it a prophecy? Maybe. But would he have told me that a friend and I would gain a new power? Wouldn’t he have made it more difficult to figure out? What is it? What is he trying to tell me? Soon I fell asleep.

 

…................................................................................................................

 

When I next awoke I felt that I gained some of my energy back but I was still weak, I notice something different though, I felt something different about… me. It wasn’t the wounds over my body nor the collar that was still around my neck. It was my energy. The energy that I had gained was different but how? What had coursed this to happen?

“your awake I see.” I heard Ratch say. “How are you?”

“Getting my strength back little by little.” I replied heaving myself up into a sitting position. That’s when I noticed the I.V drip in my front left leg. I had a patch over my right eye for the cut I got there. All my other wounds were bandaged up and my broken wing was in a cast, bound to my side.

“I’m amazed none of your wounds were infected.”

“Well you know… instinct.”

Just then I sensed Optimus presence but he was still coming down the hall so I sat and waited quietly. A few moments later Optimus came through the door.

“Hey O.P.”

“Hello sparkling. It is good to see you awake. How are you?” asked Optimus.

“Getting better. I don’t feel sick any more.”

“What did they feed you to give you food poisoning?” Asked Ratchet.

“This might sound strange but oddly enough apples. But they were either not ripe enough or too ripe to the point it was starting to grow mould. And I had to eat them. It was either eat them freely or get them shoved down my throat by their little spider doc bot.”

“But dragons are carnivores. Apples would have made you made you sick to begin with.” Stated Ratch.

“At least some-bot did their research.”

“But why would they want you to get your strength back?” asked Optimus.

“They wanted me to use my convexity to make them stronger, to…” that was when it hit me, what some of the so called riddle meant. “Heal them.” I whispered. I was looking into space, not really focusing on Optimus or Ratchet, or anything for that matter. Could it possibly be? If so then maybe… I looked to the two mechs in front of me.

“Where is Bee?” I asked. Their expression saddened a little and they didn’t respond. “I need to see Bee.” I insisted.

Optimus and Ratchet shared a quick glance with each other, then Ratch gently took out the I.V drip, picked me up and took me into the side room. There were shelves stacked with equipment, medical supplies and spare Autobot parts, Ratchet went through another door and there at the back of the room on a metal berth was Bumblebee’s battle damaged body, the hole in his chest the worst of the damage. His optics were off line, his chest armour that was covering his spark chamber has been almost completely destroyed and the blue glow that should have come from there was out and there were no sound of his systems online.

Ratchet put me down by Bee’s side and on shaky paws I climbed up to the hole in his chest. I knew that Ratchet’s hand would be underneath me in seconds if I fell. I looked at the hole in Bee’s chest, tears swelling up in the corners of my eyes _ **. ‘why did this have to happen? Sam and Mikaela must be devastated.’**_ My look turned to that of determination. _**‘well, no more.’**_ I closed my eyes and concentrated.

“The Allspark energy rises within me, I am the Allspark.” Then I felt it, there it was, the change I had felt with my regaining strength, the source of the energy which I needed to do this. I opened my eyes, now the electric blue like any other Autobots instead of the emerald green.

I opened my mouth and gently breathed convexity over Bee’s spark. My convexity was instead of the bright light purple, a bright electric blue. After a moment of nothing happening his spark flashed to life, the part of it that got hit by the shot healed. His systems slowly on-lined, making that beautiful mechanical music that I have come to know. Bee’s chest armour healed over as I breathed convexity over it.

I stopped when his armour was healed. I looked up to Bee’s face, still calling upon the Allspark’s energy. His optics finally on-lined, I was relieved that he was back. My eyes faded back to the emerald green as I let go of the energy and relaxed. Bumblebee’s optics looked down to me.

“Young one.” Bee said. I smiled letting a couple tears slide down my cheeks.

“It’s good to have you back Bee.” I said.

“Yes, and it is all thanks to you.” Said Optimus stepping forwards. “Thank you.”

I just smiled and nodded to O.P

“You two need to get some rest. Especially you Zara, I’m guessing you just used up what little energy you had regained with what you have just done.” Said Ratchet. He came over and went to pick me up.

“I would like to stay here with Bee. If that is alright?” I asked. Optimus and Ratchet smiled kindly at me. They both gave me a quick and gentle pat on the head before leaving and I let out a soft purr as they did so. Prime left first and was closely followed by Ratchet who turned off the light as he left and the door slid shut behind him. The only light left in the room came from Bee’s optics. I laid down on Bee’s chest and sighed.

“This is going to be a long explanation when it comes around.” I said to myself.

“And why do you say that, young one?” asked Bee. Ok I have gone from sparkling to young one with these guys, well at least with Bee.

“Well they would want know how I knew how to bring you back. And that in its self will be interesting.”

“Why would that be?”

I yawned. “Let’s just leave it at that I was summoned by your ancestors.” I said resting my head in between my paws on Bee’s armour and closed my eyes. Bumblebee didn’t ask another question. I went to sleep, listening to the beautiful sound of Bee’s systems. Just knowing that he was back with us, knowing he was back online, made me happy.

 

…..............................................................................................................

 

When I next woke up I laid on one of the beds in the med bay instead of on Bee’s chest. I sat up, stretched and yawning at the same time. I felt much better now, I could feel I had regained most of my strength back but where was Bee? Last time I knew I was sleeping on his chest.

“Hello young one.” I heard Optimus say. I turned to the door way of the med bay and saw him and Bee, IronHide, Chromia, Elita-1, Arcee and the two sets of twins behind him.

“Hi.”

Ratchet came out of the side room. “I see that your awake young one.” He said.

“Hello to you too Ratchet.”

“How do you feel?” asked O.P as he walked over to me with the others as well.

“Much better thank you.” I looked to Ratchet. “How long was I in recharge for?”

“About four days.” I looked at him with suspicion. “And no, I didn’t sedate you.” He said as he took off the bandages that covered my wounds. “Although the Allspark energy was quite active as you slept. We believe that is the course of your quick healing.”

I looked down to my paws “All this time I had the Allspark energy inside me, ever since I was born. And I didn’t even know until I figured out some of that so called riddle from one of the first primes.” I thought but then I felt all optics watching me. I looked up and sure enough the Autobots were looking at me with surprise and interest. “Slag! I said that out loud didn’t I?” I sighed. “where would you like me to start?”

“Perhaps explaining what happen to you after Bee got shot.” Said IronHide “I never saw you do that before in training.”

I closed my eyes, remembering what happened. “That’s because I never, ever wanted that to happen again.” I opened my eyes. “That is what happens to me when I let my anger and rage get the better of me. That was…” I swallowed hard. “My dark side. I’m just glad I collapsed before I turned on you bots.”

“Wait a nano sec. you said ‘Again’. What do you mean by that?” Asked Sunstreaker.

“Remember how I told you about my friend Anna?”

“Yeah.”

I looked away from their optics. “Well that wasn’t completely true. After the guy fired the gun I got angry at him for trying to kill my friend. It got the better of me. After I changed I lost control. I lunged for the guy and managed to get my jaw around his neck, slowly digging my teeth in at the same time. And then…” I closed my eyes tightly and swallowed hard. “I… I snapped his neck. I killed him.” I shook my head in disbelief and started to cry. “But that wasn’t all, I then turned on Anna, I yelled at her, I even attacked her. And now she has three scars on her arm thanks to me. Anna didn’t come near me for a month, I tried telling her that I didn’t have a clue what happened and that I was sorry. But it was no use, I gave up after a while and thought I had lost her as my friend and well… you know the rest.” I opened my eyes but I didn’t dare looking into their optics. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. “That’s the thing with my dark side; I remember everything so slaggen clearly it terrifies me. To know that I could go from whom I am to that… monster in a heartbeat.”

Optimus scooped me up in one of his metal hands and brought me up to his optics. I quickly looked up to see who had picked me up before looking back down at my paws.

“Zara, the past is the past. There is nothing you can do about it. You should look to the future and enjoy the good thing of life.” O.P said.

“Easier said than done O.P.” a smile appeared on my face and I looked up to Optimus. “But… I do know what you are getting at. I used to say that all the time back home. I guess the only thing left is for me is to move on and live my life. Thank you Optimus.” Optimus set me back down on the bed.

“Now, what about that riddle you mentioned?”

“After I collapsed on the side of the road, I was summoned by one of the first primes. He told me to be strong for the upcoming events. Then he gave me what I believe to be a riddle…” I was going to continue when O.P thought this was a good time to interrupt.

“What were his exact words?” asked Optimus.

“His exact words were ‘You and your friend will gain a new power. Use your convexity wisely with the ones you care about. All the sparks of the past resides within you. You are the spark which this world needs. Believe in yourself and others and you will come out on top.’ Is what he said.” I looked at Optimus to see if he would say anything but he didn’t.

“But how did you know that you could heal Bumblebee?” asked Ratchet.

“It was confusing at first and I still haven’t figured out the rest but when I was talking to you the other day Optimus that was when I figure some of it out. He said ‘use your convexity wisely with the ones you care about.’ He said ‘with’ not ‘around.’”

“But what about the Allspark energy? How did you know that it resides within you?”

“It’s right there, in the riddle. Do I have to say it again?” they just looked at me, I sighed. “ ‘All the sparks of the past resides with in you. You are the spark which this world needs. Believe in yourself and others and you will come out on top.’ Now rearrange the first three words and drop the ‘s’ on ‘sparks’” the Autobots optics widen.

“Man this femme is good.” Said Mudflap

“But by doing that, the rest of the riddle doesn’t make sense.” Said Sides.

“That is why I think that there is more to his words than just that.” I replied.

“And by believing in what you figured out, you were able to call upon the Allspark energy.” Said Elita-1.

“Exactly! When I woke up four days ago I notice with my regained strength, something had changed in side me. I didn’t know it to begin with but that was when the Allspark had presented itself to me.”

 


	8. Hello StarKnight, the new Autobot.

## Chapter 8: Hello StarKnight, the new Autobot.

 

I was in my room, on the couch watching a movie. Ratchet had let me out of the med bay about a week ago. My cuts had healed over as best as they could and now I have scars. I’m still in my dragon form, I have tried many times to change back but I can’t. I think it has something to do with the fact that my wing is broken.

I felt Sam’s and Mikaela’s presence coming down the hall. I was wondering how they would react to my new look, I guess I’m about to find out. I got up and paused the movie, I went over to the door just as it slid open and Sam and Mikaela walked in. When they saw me, the look they gave said it all.

“Hey Sam, Mikaela.”

“What happen to you?” asked Mikaela.

“One word. Decepticons.”

There was a few moments silence as they took in my new look.

“Anyway, we came to say thank you for bringing Bee back.” Said Sam.

“Bee’s a pretty cool Autobot and a very good friend. Life would be different without him.” I replied.

Then I realised that life is going to be different without any of the Autobots around when I get back home. I looked around the room knowing I won’t be here for every much longer.

“Is everything ok?” asked Sam.

“Yeah. Life is defiantly going to be different for me when I get home.” I said still looking at the room. I looked back at Sam and Mikaela. “Not having the Autobots around is going to be strange. No Ratchet coming up to me every now and then wondering how I’m doing. No training with IronHide. No twins pulling pranks on me. And I won’t be able to see you two. Primus everything is going to be different.”

“So Optimus has found a way for you to get home?” asked Sam.

“No. He hasn’t told me if he has found a way but that’s not like him. Has Bumblebee told you any more about my abilities?”

“He told us you get these feeling that in a way tell you that an event is coming up.” Said Mikaela.

“That’s how I know I’m going home soon. They don’t tell me what’s going to happen but sometimes they are easy to figure out.”

“Well that is good news to hear.”

“I wonder how Anna is going to react when she sees me like this.”

“Anna?” asked Sam.

“Anna is my best friend back home and she is the only one to know about my ability.”

“So your parents don’t know?” asked Mikaela.

I shook my head.

“Why?” asked Sam.

“‘cause I’m afraid of the way they will react. Not even Anna was supposed to find out.”

“Well tell them. They have the right to know and if you don’t, then one day they will find out the hard way.” said Mikaela. I looked to the ground, she was right, if I don’t tell them, they will find out the hard way and it will be even harder for me to explain. I looked back to her.

“Ok, I will.” I went back to the T.V and turned it off. I went back to Sam and Mikaela. “I’m going to go hunt. I’m quite hungry now that I think about it.” I said to them as I walked by and out of my room. Sam and Mikaela shared a quick confused look with each other.

“Why not go to the cafeteria and get something from there?” asked Sam

“I’m more dragon in this form and my instincts are telling me to hunt. Besides I have never hunted before so I want to give it a try.” I replied and they followed. I walked through the halls to the hanger and then outside. I sensed for any animal presences and I picked up a few. I sniffed the air and picked up the scent of rabbit close by. I walked into the long, dried out grass, downwind of the rabbit. I lowered myself into a hunters crouch, I could see it a few meters away. Sam and Mikaela watched quietly in the hanger. They were soon joined by Optimus.

“What is the Young one doing?” he asked.

“Hunting.” Replied Sam.

I crept closer and closer to the rabbit, quiet as possible. And about a meter away I stopped and got closer to the ground. In a few heartbeats I pounced, landing on top of it and killing it in one bite. I sat up and nodded to myself satisfied that I had done what I came out here to do. I lent down and started eating and in a few bites all the meat was gone. I swiped my tongue around my snout, licking up any meat that was there. And finally I berried the bones. I felt O.P’s presence get closer. I turned to see him walking up to me. I trotted up to him so we met half way. Optimus lowered his hand and I jumped up into it and he brought me up to his optics level.

“Instincts?” he asked. I nodded.

“Although there probably be more prey out at night.” I said.

“Do as you wish and what feels right to you. If you feel the need to hunt, just don’t go off the base grounds.”

“Ok O.P” then I felt Ratchet’s, IronHide’s, Bumblebee’s and Will’s presence getting closer.

“I’ll tell Skids and Mudflap that if they see you out here at night they are not to disturb you.”

“Thanks Optimus. Thanks for everything.”

“I have no objection to her hunting, the less rabbits on the grounds the better.” I looked down and saw Will.

“Will.” I said and Optimus let me down.

“The Autobots told me what happened.”

“I’m not surprised they did.” I replied giving a quick glance at the mechs around us.

“Knowing that you are the new Allpsark so to speak, they’re going to protect you the best they can.”

“And I’ll do the same for them.” I saw Will’s eyes widen a little but then he smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. He looked up to Prime.

“You wanted to see us big guy?” asked Will.

“Yes. I would like to talk to you all in my office.”

The Autobots started walking away.

“Ironhide…” Ironhide looked to me. “Is it alright if I go to the shooting range? I might not be able to fly right at this moment but I can still work on my aim.”

“Of course young one.”I nodded my thanks to IronHide.

I ran back to Sam and Mikaela and told them that I was heading to the shooting range and that they could watch if they wanted to. They told me that I did pretty good job at hunting and that they would love to come but they had one last thing to do with Bee and the others before they went home. I said goodbye to them and raced off to the shooting range.

 

……………………………. With the Autobots ten minutes later……………………….

 

“How will you give it to her?” Will asked Optimus.

“I’ll carve it on a piece of metal which I’ll make into a tag and attach it to her collar.”

“That’s a good idea Optimus. Instead of the collar reminding her of something bad, it will remind her of something good.”

“So it is decided?” asked O.P looking at Bee, IronHide, Ratchet, Sam, Mikaela and Will. They all nodded.

“Ok. We will hold the ceremony in a week at twelve pm.” And with a nod, Optimus dismissed the group. **‘you have proven yourself. You deserve this… Starknight’** Prime thought.

…...........................................................................................................

Six days have passed and it’s just after sunset. I’m out hunting for my evening meal, man I didn’t realise how good my eye sight was at night when I’m in my dragon form. Last night the twins, Skids and Mudflap were out on duty and thought it was a good idea to scare away all the prey on the grounds, that did not sit well with Prime when I told him. So I have been waiting all day to get a decent meal. I had just finished my second rabbit and was stalking my third when I sensed an unusual animal presence. I turned my eyes to the forest. I didn’t see anything at first but when I narrowed my eyes I saw a panther with electric blue eyes stalk out of the forest and up to me.  
Something told me to relax and that I should be honored by its presence.  
I bowed my head as the panther sat in front of me.

“There is no need for that Zara Moonday.” I brought my head back up.

‘ **Did it just talk?’** I thought. The panther closed it eyes and smiled.

“Yes I can talk.” The panther said as if it heard my silent question. It opened it eyes again. “My name is Paloona.” I opened my mouth to say something but that was when it hit me, as I looked into her eyes. That night, before I was sent here, I saw two blue dots outside, her eyes, she must have been the one to have sent me here.

“Y… You were the one who sent me here, weren’t you?”

“You catch on quick. Yes I was the one who sent you here.”

“Wait, how do you know my name?”

“I knew your name the day you were born. As you can tell, I am no ordinary panther. I was gifted with speech by the higher ups.”

“Higher ups?” I echoed.

“Yes. The Primes and your ancestors of both sides of your gean, human and dragon. They were the ones who told me your name.”

“I have a lot of questions but I’m guessing you’re not here for chit chat.”

“No and I have told you as much as I can. The reason why I am here is to transport you back home.”

My eyes widened. “Now?” Paloona Nodded. I was happy, I was excited that I was going home but then I was disappointed. I couldn’t go home stuck in my dragon form. I looked down to my paws. “I’m sorry Paloona but I can’t go home, not yet. My wing…” Paloona looked at my wing that was in the cast. “Is broken and I can’t change back. My family doesn’t know about my ability and I can’t go without saying goodbye to the Autobots.”

“It’s alright young one. I’ll come back when your wing is healed enough for you to change back.”

“Thanks Paloona.” And with that she stalked back off into the forest.  
I went back to my hunting and caught a couple more rabbits before I went back inside.

The next day was a bit surprising; the Autobots were more active than usual. I went to the hanger hoping to go outside; going through the hanger was the quickest and most common way to do so. When I came to the doors that lead into the hanger, I was surprised to find Bee standing in front of the doors.

“Hey Bee.” I said walking right up to his feet. I looked up to him and he looked down to me.

“Morning young one.” He said with a soft smile.

“Could I get passed please? I would like to go outside.”

“The hanger is off limits till further notice.”

“Ok… I’ll see you around then.” I said and started walking away.

“Before you go…” I turned to look back at him. “Meet me in your quarters at 11:55.” I nodded and went the long way to get outside. Once outside I stretched. It was a nice clear day, a cloud here and there. The wind picked up and I in braced it. I sensed that IronHide was just around the corner so I decided to go over and say hello. IronHide was standing in front of the hanger door, which usually isn’t closed?

“Hi IronHide.”

IronHide looked down to me with a soft smile. Strange? It was the same smile that Bee gave me. There was something about the smiles that the two mechs gave me, something hidden but yet exciting.

“Good morning Zara.”

“I’m just off to the shooting range.”

“Alright young one, just don’t forget your meeting with Bumblebee.”

“Wait h…” then I remembered they could com each other. “Never mind. Could you let me know when it is 11:50 please?”

“Of course.”

I nodded my thanks and went off to the shooting range.

Time went by quite quickly and soon it was 11:50. I sensed IronHide coming closer, I waited till he was a few meters away before turning to him.

“It’s 11:50 Moonday.” He informed me. I tilted my head a little, confused and surprised. Hide had never used my surname before.

“Thanks.” And I ran off, heading back the way I came and to my room.  
I made it to my room at 11:53 and in just a few seconds I could sense Bee coming down the hall. Just as the Alarm clock on my bedside table time changed to 11:55, Bee step through the door.

“Primus! You guys take the meaning of ‘on time’ seriously don’t you.” I said walking up to Bee.

He smiled warmly at me. “Follow me Zara.” He said walking back out of the room. I was confused but I followed. We came to an Autobot sized door, on the other side I could sense Optimus and the other Autobots as well as all the military guys who work with the Autobots.

“You are to sit up the front beside Mikaela.” Bee said looking down to me. “When you are called, you are to go up to the platform. You are not to speak unless spoken too.” I nodded. I was confused, I was worried. Had I done something wrong? Then something flared up inside me, it was the Allspark. In a way it told me to relax and that I hadn’t done anything wrong. That this was something they did all the time when it was called for. I relaxed a little but still remained nervous. I followed Bee through the door and into the hanger. Like I sensed, _everyone_ was there. They were all lined up in two groups, creating a path down the middle. There was a platform right at the front with stairs leading up to it, facing Prime, which came up to his chest height. Elita-1 was standing a little of to Optimus’ left with something in her hand. Bee broke off and stood with the rest of the Autobots, who stood at the back. All eyes and optics were on me now as I made my way to the front and sat next to Mikaela. Then bang on twelve o’clock Optimus started speaking.

“Zara Moonday, please come forward.” He said. I made my way up to the platform and stood there, looking up into Optimus’ optics. He looked down to me; there was a hint of happiness and warmth in his optics. He looked back to the crowd.

“This is a special day...” he started. “In many ways than one. We are gathered here today to acknowledge the loyalty and bravery of Zara Moonday. When attacked by the Decpticons she did not back down from the challenge, even when the odd were against her. When she fought, she fought to protect the ones she cared about. And when face with the option of changing sides, she spoke her feeling and declined…” he looked down to me. I was still looking up at him with a smile. “True qualities of an Autobot.” He looked back at the crowd. “I have spoken to Ratchet, IronHide, Bumblebee, William Lennox, Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, and they all agree with me on this. Today this young one becomes one of us.” that was when I realised what was going on. “Today Zara Moonday officially becomes an Autobot.” O.P looked back down to me. “Do you, Zara Moonday, swear to uphold the Autobot code, to use your power to protect and to bring peace?”

Excitement, disbelief and happiness were roaring through me. My tail was swinging from side to side in joy. “Yes.” I nodded. Elita came up to him and place what she was holding in his hand.

“From this day on, your Autobot designation will be StarKnight…” he said attaching something to my collar. He took a small step back. “The protector of the skies.” He finished. Everyone started clapping and cheering. I brought my paw up and lifted the thing that O.P had attached to my collar. It was a light blue, metal tag with the Autobot symbol carved on it in white. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I looked back to Prime and Elita. I turned to the crowd letting them look at my tag. I couldn’t believe this; they had just made me one of them. I was so overwhelmed with joy, I looked back to Optimus and Elita, and let a purr escape my throat. I wanted so much to leap up onto my hind legs and roar my joy but I knew some of them wouldn’t get that I was doing it because I was happy. I tuned back to Prime. “Congratulations StarKnight.” He said once the clapping and cheering had died down.

“Thank you Optimus Prime.” I turned back the crowd. “I promise to uphold the Autobot code. I promise to protect the innocent and the one I care about. I promise to bring peace. I will NOT let you down because I PROMISE to give it my ALL.”

Everyone started cheering my new designation “StarKnight! StarKnight! StarKnight!” I felt overwhelmed; surely this was just a dream? But I have been here too long know all too well that this wasn’t a dream. That this was for real. I looked back to O.P over my shoulder and he nodded, saying that it was ok for me to go back down.

I made my way down the stairs and to Sam and Mikaela but I had not intended for everyone to try and gather around me. Everyone congratulated me, saying how happy they were for me and how I would make a good Autobot. My eyes finally landed on Bee. I jumped up and he caught me, like I knew he would.

“So this was why all of you were so active this morning and why the hanger was off limits.” I said. Bee looked down to me smiling.

“When Optimus told us what he thought, we thought it would be a nice surprise for you, StarKnight.” He answered using my new designation. I smiled warmly at the group of Autobots with tears flowing freely. Here they are giving more than I could ever imagine or ask for and now they made me one of them. Which I am more than grateful for.

 

 


	9. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, in this chapter i added lyrics of a song. just so you know i don't own it or even transformer. only my oc Zara/ StarKnight, her family and any additional characters to come.

## Chapter 9: Goodbye.

 

Blue skies, the sun was out, not a cloud in sight and everything shimmered like heat waves off a road. I was standing in the middle of the street. I turned around looking at the different houses. _ **‘I know this street, it is the street that I live up. Did Paloona send me home already? Wait, no she didn’t. This doesn’t feel right.’**_ My eyes landed on my house in front of me. _**‘This isn’t home, this isn’t real. Then what’s going on? Wait, this couldn’t be, could it?’  
**_ Then, all of a sudden my house blew up. Pieces of wood, concrete, metal, bricks, class and other things went flying and there was an all mighty roar as everything faded to black.

I brought my head up quickly, eyes wide, tears running down my cheeks and panting. Immediately I could sense Optimus was right next to my bed. I closed my eyes, the pain and sorrow filled roar still ringing in my head.

“StarKnight, are you alright?” asked Optimus. It had been a week since the ceremony and everyone was calling me by my new designation. I didn’t answer him, I was trying to hold back my tears. He could see that something had clearly disturbed me. O.P gently scooped me up and brought me up to his chest. I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and started crying. “It is alright StarKnight. It was just a dream.” He said in a comforting tone while rubbing the middle of my back gently with one of his huge metal fingers, not touching my wing.  
 _ **‘It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a nightmare. It was something more. It was something that has only happen to me a couple times. And of all the things, why that? Why show me that?’**_

The humming of Optimus’ systems and the gentle, comforting contact had stop me crying within minutes but I was still wide awake. Prime took me to the med bay and Ratchet did a scan on my wing. I knew it was healed enough for me to change back but I remained a dragon so it could heal quicker. Ratchet was quite pleased with the rate of which it was healing but was confused as to why we had come to see him at this time of night.

Optimus explained how he had picked up on the spike in the Allspark energy inside me and how he was concerned. He explained how when he entered my room he saw me shivering and sweating, tossing and turning, and then let out a pretty loud roar. Apparently I woke up Bumblebee and IronHide and they commed O.P just as I woke up wondering if I was alright. Prime told them that I was alright. The two mechs that stood in front of me looked to me for an explanation. I opened my mouth to say what happened but I was still too shaken up to say anything. I closed my eye tight, that roar still ringing through my head.

When I opened my eyes I was in O.P’s hand, in between the said mech and his mate. I slowly got to my paws and quietly climbed out of his hand hoping to not wake him, he doesn’t get much recharge after all. My ears twisted back to them as I heard their optics online. I turned and sure enough both Optimus and Elita-1 was looking at me.

“sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you…” I apologized. “You hardly get any recharge I...”

“It is alright Starknight.” He said warmly.

“And I didn’t mean to fall into recharge in your hand either.”

“You are always welcome here young one.” Elita said warmly.

“Thanks Elita.”

My stomach had to growl didn’t it? I folded my ears back and smiled in embarrassment. Elita chuckled and Optimus smiled.

“Looks like someone needs to refuel.” Chuckled Elita.

“It is still dark outside. You still have some time to get yourself a decent meal.” Said Optimus.

“Thanks. I guess I should go hunt.”

Optimus sat up on the edge of the berth. “The twins are out on duty.” He said putting his hand in front of me offering to lower me down to the floor and I took it.

“Which twins? The tall ones or the small ones?” I asked as he lowered me down. Prime didn’t quite answer my question.

“You have my permission to stun them if they bother you.” He answered as I hopped out of his hand.

My heart sank. ‘ _ **Just great the small ones.’**_

“I’ll do more than just stun them if they do.” I replied. I started trotting towards the door.

“Do you mind telling us what happened?” asked Prime. I stopped, frozen in my tracks, eyes wide, ears pricked, I knew exactly what he was talking about. I closed my eyes tightly remembering what I had seen, that pain filled roar rang through my head. I opened my eyes a second later. I looked back to Prime and Elita over my shoulder.

“Let’s just say it wasn’t a dream or a nightmare…” I looked straight in front of me. “But a vision.” I said trotting out of their room.

I trotted through the hanger and to the big roller door where the twins, Skidz and Mudflap, were standing. They must have picked up my energy signature for they started chuckling. I trotted in between them and stopped a few meters in front of them, not looking at them.

“Hello StarKnight.” They chuckled.

“Hello you two.” I replied coldly and turned to them. They stopped chuckling but they still had a gin on their face plates. A little growl escaped my throat. “If either of you disturbs my hunting in any way, shape or form, I have permission from Prime to shock your aft’s” I hissed.  
The twins didn’t flinch, they still had a grin on their faces, like they didn’t believe me.

Then they went rigid.

‘ _ **StarKnight has my permission to stun you two if you disturb her hunting.’**_

‘ _ **Did I just hear O.P com the twins?’**_

I pushed it aside and went back to what I had planned to do out here. I managed to get a decent meal before sunrise and thank Primus that the twins didn’t bother me.

The day was pretty much a normal day. Lately Optimus has asked me to join some of the other Autobots on their duties. I had training with Hide as usual, O.P asked me to watch over Telertran-1 with Prowl for a while, and I even went out on a routine scout of the city with Chromia.  
When we got back O.P was waiting outside the hanger. Chromia let me out and then transformed into her robot form.

“How did it go StarKnight?” asked Optimus looking down to me.

“I couldn’t sense any Decepticon signatures sir.” Seeing how I’m an Autobot now and I was on duty, it is not until I get dismissed that I can call our leader by his designation.

“What about you Chromia?” asked O.P looking up to her.

“I couldn’t pick up any Decepticon signatures either sir.”

“That is good news.” O.P looked back to me. “You are dismissed Starknight.”

“Thank you Optimus.” And I went off to go hunt. O.P and Chromia watched me go off into the long grass and get into a hunters crouch. Everyone now knew when I was hunting so they tried to make little to no noise and that included speaking.

_**You made a wise decision in making Zara an Autobot sir.**_ Commed Chromia to Optimus.

_**Indeed. She is learning quickly in our ways of life. I was a little bit surprised when she didn’t decline when I asked her to join you and the others on your duties. She also didn’t give it a second thought.** _

_**She is coping well. The young one makes a fine Autobot. And the designation you chose, suits her well.** _

_**Thank you Chromia. Enjoy the rest of your day. Dismissed.**_  
Chromia nodded to Prime and went on her way.

‘ _ **Did I just hear them com each other? What is going on?’**_  
Ok this was beginning to freak me out. It was only every now and then that I would hear the Autobots com to each other. I don’t know if I should tell Ratchet or not. If I told him he would probably want to try it out somehow. I pushed it aside and focused on my hunting.  
I managed to catch a rabbit and a mouse for my lunch, and then I headed back inside and to my room. I jumped up onto my bed and got comfortable before yawning and falling into recharge.

I suddenly awoke a couple hours later to a strange but familiar animal presence out in the hanger. I could also sense that some of the military guys had it surrounded. A little growl escaped my throat and I teleported in between it and the military guys in a protective stance, growling a little at them for having their weapons raised at the animal. The military guys seemed to jump when I appeared out of nowhere.

“Lower your weapons.” I ordered.

“What?! You got to be joking right? It’s a f****** panther.” Said one of the soldiers. I sensed Optimus’ coming. Most likely to see what all the commotion was about.

“I know that. Now lower your weapon soldier.” I growled.

“Just because you’re one of them now, does not mean you can order us around freak.”  
I was a little bit surprised and hurt at what he had just called me; no one has called me a freak before.

“Not unless I say she can.” Optimus said as he walked into the room. “And like you said she is one of us now. So I expect you to give her the same respect you give to us.”  
The soldiers lowered their weapons. I nodded my thanks to Prime then turned to the panther.

“It is good to see you again Paloona.”

“You too Zara. Or am I wrong?” She said giving a quick glance at my Autobot tag. The Soldiers seemed to jump again when Paloona talked.

“StarKnight is my Autobot designation.”

“It suits you.”

“Thank you.” I looked around at everyone, my gaze landing on Optimus for a few moments before I looked back at Paloona. “It’s time for me to return isn’t it?”

Paloona nodded. “Yes. You are no longer needed here for the time being.”

I looked back to Optimus, who looked confused but did not dare to interrupt us. “Optimus where is Bee?”

“At the Witwicky household.” He replied.

“And Hide?”

“The Lennox household.”

“Could you call all the Autobots here and ask Bee and Hide to bring Sam, Mikaela and Will please.”  
After a few moments silence Prime spoke.

“They are on their way.”

“Thank you.” I turned and walked out the hanger a meter or two and looked up to the sky. “I can’t believe it. I’m finally going home.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon all the Autobots and the three humans I named were here. The military disbanded a while ago.

“Do you mind telling us what’s this is all about?” asked Sunstreaker in not a too pleased tone.

“I’m going home.” I answered.

“Did Optimus find a way?” asked Arcee.

“No I did not.” O.P answered.

“Why is there a panther here?” asked Hotrod.

“Paloona is the one who is going to send me home. She is the one who sent me here in the first place.”

“And how do you know that, that is her Designation?” asked Redalert

“Because I met her the night before my Autobot ceremony.” I looked to Paloona. “How much time do I have before I have to go home?”

“You have until sunset.” She replied. Everyone, except Optimus, was a bit surprised when Paloona spoke. I looked back to everyone.

“Like I said, I met Paloona the night before my Autobot ceremony. I was supposed to go home there and then but I couldn’t, my wing still hadn’t healed enough for me to change back…” I was cut off.

“So all this time you have been spending in your dragon form was because you couldn’t change back.” Said Chromia.

“Yes. I have tried many times to change back but I couldn’t. And as many of you already know my creators don’t know about my ability. So I couldn’t go back home right there and then and I wanted to say goodbye before I left. It wouldn’t have been polite of me to just up leave without saying anything. Paloona agreed to let me stay until my wing was healed enough for me to change back.” I looked to Bee, there was something I wanted to do for him before I left. “Bee…” I walked over to him, he knelt down and picked me up. He raised me up to just a little bit higher than his spark. I climbed up on top of his chest armour and put my front paws just below his throat, so I was standing on my hind legs. I closed my eyes and searched deep inside me and found the Allpsark energy. I opened my eyes, now the electric blue and breathed the energy on Bee’s throat. After a few seconds I stopped, my eyes faded back to the emerald green colour they were before. “There, you shouldn’t have any problems with your vocal processor anymore.” I said looking up into his optics which were soft with gratitude.

“Thank you StarKnight.” He said with his normal voice after so long. He lowered me back down and I was on the ground once again.

“You said that Paloona wouldn’t be back until your wing was healed enough to change back. So why is she here?” asked Ratchet. I knew what I was about to do next was going to annoy him but I still did it. I turned my head to the cast and fired a fire ball at it and the cast shattered. Ratchet’s optics went wide for a moment before narrowing angrily at me. I slowly stretched out my wing; it still felt a little sore. I put my wing in a more relaxed position then in a flash of light I changed back to my human form. I looked up to Ratchet.

“You are not fly for at least a week.” He ordered.

“Tell you what, to make sure my wing is healed, I’ll lay off using my wings for two.” Ratchet seemed to smile and he gave a little nod of approval. I looked back to Bee. “Do you want to do it now Bee?” I asked.

“Only if you think you are ready.”

The others seemed confused.

“Just before I was kidnapped by the Decepticons, Bee heard me singing to myself. He told me that my voice should be heard. So Bee and I started to plan a day when I would sing in front of all of you but seeing how that day will never come, I thought maybe we could do it now.”

“We would love to hear you sing. If Bumblebee thinks your voice should be heard then let us hear it.” Said Optimus. I smiled and looked to Bee.

“Backing track firework please Bee.” He smiled and nodded.  
And in mere seconds Bee started playing the music. I started nodding to the beat of the music waiting for the right moment to start.

“Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,

Drifting through the wind

Wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards,

One blow from caving in?

 

“Do you ever feel already buried deep?

6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you….” Everyone was tapping their foot to the beat now.

 

“You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

 

“ 'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y…” Sam offered his hand to Mikaela to dance and she took it.

 

“Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"…” Optimus decided to followed Sam’s lead and offered to dance with his mate. Then IronHide and Chromia even Hotrod offered his hand to Arcee.

 

“You don't have to feel like a wasted space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

 

“Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow

And when it's time, you'll know

 

“You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

 

“ 'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

 

“Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

 

“ Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

 

“Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

 

“ 'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

 

“Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

 

“Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.” And the song ended.  
Every one clapped and cheered. Was I really that good?

“That was an excellent performance StarKnight.” Said Elita-1

“You sang beautifully.” Said Arcee.

“You have quite a voice.” Said IronHide.

“We have not danced together in eons.” Said Chromia to Hide, she looked to me. “Thank you.”

“I have not felt this relaxed in a long time.” Said Optimus and Elita nodded.

“It is good to have a break from everything that’s going on every now and then.” I replied.

“Indeed.”

I smiled, I still had time before I had to go. “Would all of you like to hear another song?” I could tell they all enjoyed my singing and I really got into it half why through the song.

“We would love to.”

“Hold on one minute.” I changed into my dragon form and teleported to the wreck room then back with a guitar. I changed back, picked up the guitar and tuned it.  
“Bee backing track starlight.”  
Bee started playing the music and after a moment I started singing and playing the guitar. All the couples started dancing. Skidz and Mud started up their own little dance and all the other mechs that didn’t have a partner joined them, including Sides and Sunny. I joined in a little with Paloona.

After the song we all went to the wreck room and started chatting, every Autobot want to spend my last moments here with me. It was the best time I had with these guys. Soon we all headed back to the hanger.  
Paloona’s eyes flashed brighter and a white portal appeared.

“Well, I guess this goodbye.” I said looking at everyone.

“We have enjoyed having you here.” Said Elita leaning against Optimus.

“As I have enjoyed being here.”

Mikaela walked up to me and gave me a hug. “Don’t forget to tell your parents.” She said.

“I won’t.”  
I looked to Optimus, he knelt down. “We will always remember you StarKnight.” He said.

“As I will always remember you…” I looked to the others. “All of you.”

“Till we meet again.” Optimus said as he stood up.

“Till we meet again.” I nodded. I walked towards the portal. “Bye everyone.” I waved as I walked through the portal.

Paloona looked to everyone. “Don’t worry, you will see her again. Her time here isn’t over. She is just needed back in her world.” And with that said Paloona walked through the portal and it disappeared after her.

 


	10. New Arrivals.

## Chapter 10: New arrivals.

 

I appeared at the end of my street. It was the same time I left the Autobots. I was back, I was home. I saw my house a few meters up. I ran all the way home, excited to see my real pod again. Ok I should try to talk normal now, not like the Autobots. As I stopped at the end of the driveway, Anna came out of the front door onto the porch. Anna stopped dead at the top of the stairs, one foot in mid-air ready to step down onto the first step, one hand on the railing and wide eyed. Anna mouthed my name and I nodded. She turned her head back to the house.

“ZARA’S BACK!” She yelled. Anna came down the steps quickly, skipping the last three and ran over to me, and practically jumped on top of me in the biggest hug she could give me. My mum came out next followed by my Dad and my brother Patrick. My Mum and Dad also joined in on the hug, as for Patrick, he just stood there and smiled with his arms crossed over his chest. The three of them pulled back and mum started shooting the questions of “Are you ok?” and “Where have you been?”  
I reassured them that I was ok and there was no need to worry. As for the “Where have you been?” question, I knew they wouldn’t believe me.

I remembered my promise to Mikaela.

“Mum, Dad, Patrick…” I glance at all of them, knowing I have their full attention. “There’s something I want to show you. Before I do, I didn’t get this while I was away, I had this my whole life.” I looked to Anna who was a little bit surprised, she knew what I was about to show them.

“Are you going to show them what I think you’re going show them?” asked Anna.

“Yes. And I might look a little different to the last time you saw me like that Anna.”

“What on earth are you two talking about?” asked Patrick.

I took a couple steps back. “Please, don’t be afraid of what I’m about to show.” My family looked confused. I sighed; knowing that after this, there was going to be a long explanation. I closed my eyes and I changed into my dragon form. When I opened my eyes, everyone was wide eyed.

“Y… you…” mum said.

“Can change into a DRAGON?” Patrick finished. I smiled weakly with my ears folded back.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” asked Dad. My ears pricked; there was no sign of rejection in his tone.

“Y… you mean you’re not scared? You’re not freak out?” I asked.

“Of course not.” Mum said walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug, I put my head over her shoulder and brought my paw up and put it on the middle of her back, the best I could hug people in this form. A little purr escaped me; no one seemed bothered by it either. Mum pulled back and stood beside Dad again, giving me a pat on the head as she went.

“What changed your mind? I have been trying to get you to tell your parents for ages.” Asked Anna.

“I made a promise to a friend.”

“A friend? I thought you said that I was the only one to know about your ability? And since when did you get those scars and that collar?”

“You mean those scars and that collar are new?” asked Dad.

I sighed getting a little frustrated. “Yes, ok. The scars, the collar and the still healing, broken wing are fairly new.” Ok I shouldn’t have mentioned the broken wing, everyone looked at me wide eyed. Patrick started to sneak around behind me while I answered question from the others. For some reason Patrick always like to course me more pain by touching the places that I hurt. When he was right behind me and was within distance of my tail, I swung my tail to the side bringing his feet out from underneath him. As he fell and landed on his back, I backed flipped over him and landed over the top of him.

“Don’t even think about it.” I hissed.

“How did you know I was there?” he asked.

“I sensed you. Another one of my abilities is that I can sense peoples auras, or if you like presence. Now you better not touch my wing or try to get me to fly in the next two weeks or I’m going to be in for one pit of a talk from Ratchet when he find out. And he _will_ find out.” I growled.  
He nodded a little scared. Patrick hasn’t ever seen me this angry before and I was in my dragon form too. I let him get up and he went and stood by Mum and Dad.

“wait, did you just say ‘pit’ and ‘Ratchet’ in the same sentence?” asked Anna

“slag it, I did. I really need to stop talking like them now that I’m home.”

“You just said ‘slag’.” Anna stated crossing her arms across her chest.

“Oh man.” I took a deep breath to calm myself.

“You did mention Ratchet. What does he have to do with things? And you were just talking like all of _them_. What the hell has gotten into you Zara? Just where the hell have you been?” asked Patrick.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“I think we will believe anything right about now.” Dad said.

So I told them where I had been. My first battle with StarScream, my meet and greet with the Autobots, how they agreed to let me stay until I could go home, the tour around the base, my training with Hide, the intruder, the trip out and the attack that happen there as well, how Bee got shot and my dark side took over, how I got kidnapped by the Decepticons, how I escaped, the summoning by the Prime and how I discovered that the Allspark energy resides within me. I couldn’t tell if they believed me or not, they just stood there and listen.

“I even became one of them.”

“Became one of them?” asked Anna

“Yes, Optimus made me an official Autobot. That is why I have this tag.” I said lifting my head up slightly, proud that I was one of them. My family and Anna looked at the tag that was attached to my collar for a few moments. “I even got my own Autobot designation.”

“And what might that be?” asked Patrick.

“Starknight.”

“Well that was one heck of an adventure you had.” Said Dad.

“Come inside, you must be tiered.” Said Mum as she started to go up the steps of the porch followed by Dad and Patrick. I turned to Anna and changed back to a human.

“Coming?” I asked pointing to the house. Anna shook her head.

“Sorry, my parents will be wondering where I am.”

“Ok cya.”

“Cya Zara.” And with that Anna left.

I followed my family inside and my dogs greeted me the way they do, I knelt down and patted them.  
I made my way to the lounge and sat down. Mum cooked me some food and brought it over to me and while I was eating they asked about my abilities and I answered them, telling them a bit more about them. Man it felt good to be home.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with the Auotbots xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exactly five months from transmission.

Prowl was in the computer room, monitoring Telitran-1.

“come in. dose any-bot read me?” a femme voice came over the speakers.

“Prowl here, I read you loud and clear.” Replied Prowl.

“I should be landing in 6 hours. Here are my coordinates.”

“Thank you. I’ll tell Optimus Prime as soon as I can.”

“I’ll see you at the landing site or when I arrive at the base. Over and out.”

“Prowl out.”

Prowl commed Optimus.

_**Optimus.** _

_**Yes prowl?** _

_**I just resieve word from the incoming Autobot. She should be landing in about 6 hours. Here are her coordinates.** _

_**Thank you Prowl** _

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Five and a half hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Optimus is waiting in the hanger for the bots he had chosen for the retrieval of the new arrival. One by one they showed up. The Autobots that Optimus had chosen were Bumblebee, IronHide, Ratchet, Chromia, Elita-1, Arcee, Hotrod and Redalert.  
They all transformed and drove off with Prime in the lead.

All the Autobots arrived at an isolated area which was good, they didn’t have to worry about anybody seeing them. They transformed and waited.

The sun was setting when a white streak appeared in the sky, heading right for them. It was the capsule of the new arrival. It kept on getting closer and closer, gaining speed with each second that went by. It flew mere feet above the Autobots heads and crashed a few meters away.  
The capsule unfolded and transformed into a femme. The transformation was smooth and elegant.

Every one of the Autobots knew who she was. She was the top of her class, the best of the best, she did not seek power and she did not seek authority. Her loyalty lied with her leader and she would follow her leader’s orders without question.  
All the mechs, (except Bee, Hide, Ratch and O.P) adored her, hoping that someday they could be her mate. But she didn’t have an eye on any of them; she just wasn’t interest in them, yes they were good friends and comrades but that is all she saw them as. All the femmes respected her and looked up to her.  
The new arrival walked over to the group. As she walked, her movement was smooth and she looked like she floated, making little to no noise with each step. She knelt in front of Optimus.

“I see you have not changed.” Said Optimus “You may stand.”

“You know I would never change Optimus Prime.” Said the new arrival as she stood.

“War can change people.”

“War can change some but for others, it can reinforce what they believe in.”

“And what do YOU believe in?”

“That someday this war will be over and that there will be peace again.”

Optimus smiled. “Welcome home SkyWing.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx three months later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after school and I was out in the backyard with Anna and Patrick. My family and best friend knew everything about my abilities now, including the Allspark energy. So after the first two weeks I started showing them what I could do. But today we were mucking around. (Target practice for me.)

I was shooting darkness and light balls at them from the sky, the balls weren’t strong enough to harm my brother and best friend, just enough to let them know that they got hit and tickle a little. At least this was a good way for them to get their dodging skills up. I was going to fire a ball of light at Patrick but something else came out, my brother dived to the side and it hit a little metal dragon sculpture. I landed and immediately my brother came up to me.

“What the hell was that Zara?” he ordered throwing his arms up in the air.

“I don’t know what happened. I was going for light…” I was cut off.

“StarKnight, your eyes.” Said Anna. Anna liked using my Autobot name.

“What about them?”

My bro’s eyes widened. “They’re the colour of the Autobots’” he said.

My eyes went wide. _**‘Oh no!’**_

“What’s wrong?” asked Anna.

Before I could answer, we heard some loud cries and wines that sounded metallic. We all turned our heads to the source, my eyes went even wider, Patrick went rigid and Anna jumped back behind him.

“What is that?” Anna asked.

Right there in front of us was a small robot dragon. It cried out again, trying to move towards us but its legs weren’t strong enough yet and it fell to the ground and let out another cry.

“Oh Primus, what have I done?”

“StarKnight, what is it?” asked Anna again.

“It’s… it’s a sparkling.” I looked to Patrick. “What I shot at you was the Allspark energy.” I looked to the dragon. It let out a few wines

“ It’s a what?” asked my brother.

“A baby...” I looked to him. “It’s a baby Cybertronian.”

“Why is it crying like that? It sound desperate.” asked Anna as she came out from hiding behind Patrick. I looked back to the sparkling.

“That’s because she is. She is reaching out for a bond” The small dragon let out a loud cry.

“A bond?”

“Yes. A creators bond. She can’t live without it.”

“Well give it to her.” Patrick told me.

“I can’t. I’m not a Cybertronian.” I said looking to him.

“Well, the way I see it, you are part human, part dragon and part Cybertronian.” I looked back and forth from the dragon and my brother, my eyes finally landing on the small sparkling. I had to do something, I couldn’t just let her die.  
I walked over to her and stood a few center-meters away from her. She stopped whimpering and looked up to me with her electric blue optics. She let out a little wine; she was desperately reaching out to me. The Allspark kick in some more and I reached back, creating the bond. The wines, whimpers and cries stopped. The sparkling let out a weak metallic purr and fell into recharge. The Allspark faded away and my eyes went back to normal.

“What happened? Is she alright?” asked Anna.

I walked around behind the sparkling and laid down around her, my tail completing the protective circle around her. I looked at the sparkling warmly “She is alive, she is just in recharge.” I answered not looking away from the precious small creature I was wrapped around.

“Y… You made the bond?!” said Patrick.

“Yes.”

I watched the Sparkling recharge, this sparkling was _my_ sparkling.

 


	11. The on-coming storm

## Chapter 11: The on-coming storm.

 

It has been 2 years since I returned home. My sparkling is now twenty-one months old and she has grown quite a bit, I named her Aurora. She’s quite a spark, always happy and lively. Aurora is strong enough to walk now but she still likes to be carried around sometimes. The bond between us has grown and like it says in the fanfic stories, we can talk to each other through it, Aurora knows when I’m sad and always tries to cheer me up and she dose, and I know when she is sad or hurt. Just to think, no one else is going to experience this but me. If anything happened to her I don’t know what I would do. I know that if she would ever die, my heart would be broken and that I would probably follow her soon after.

It is the day of my seventeenth birthday and I’m in my room getting ready. My mum had invited some relatives and family friends over, Anna is coming along too. So it was sort of like a party. I knew it was going to be hard to explain what Aurora was to my relatives and family friends but I had to come up with something ‘cause Aurora would not leave my side but I was fine with that.

Aurora was jumping up and down on my bed, watching me getting ready at my dresser. I finished putting on my earrings and turned to Aurora. I was wearing one of my best dresses, a crystal necklace and earrings, my hair was half up and half down with a beautiful crystal hair piece. And I wore my best and only high-heel shoes.

“How do I look, sweet heart?”

“Mamma pretty, Mamma pretty, Mamma always pretty.” Aurora said through our bond.

I smiled warmly at her and walked over to her. “Your turn.” I said as I picked her up and she let out a squeal of joy. I took Aurora to the bathroom and grabbed a damp washer of the side of the bath. I knelt down and as I pressed it on one of her armour pieces, she jumped and squealed in surprise.

“Sorry, is that too cold?”

Aurora nodded. I ran the washer under hot water and squeezed out the excess water. This time when I pressed the washer on her armour she let out a purr. One of the good qualities about Aurora is that she never misbehaves even when I say no to something she wants or wants to do.  
I felt Anna’s presence getting closer, and then I heard the front door open and close.

“HEY ZARA, WHERE ARE YA?” she yelled.

“BATHROOM.” I replied. Anna made her way to the bathroom.

“Aaawww. Giving little Aurora a bath.” Anna said in a babyish tone.  
Aurora looked up to Anna in surprise and delight. She jumped up and Anna caught her.

“An here, An here, An here. An, Mamma birthday day.” Anna could tell that Aurora was saying something.

“What she saying?” Anna asked.

“She’s saying that you’re here and that’s it’s my birthday.”

“I know it’s your mother’s birthday…” she said looking down to Aurora and tapping the end of her snout. “That’s why I’m here.” Anna looked up to me. “Here.” She said passing a present to me.

I put the washer on the sink and took the present. I unwrapped it and it turned out to be a scrap book. On the cover it had a picture of Anna, Patrick, Aurora and I. it was titled _‘Best Moments Of Zara And Aurora’_. I flipped through the pages, it was full of pictures of the best moments the four of us had over the past twenty-one months. I looked back to Anna and smiled.

“Thank you Anna.” I said giving her a hug over Aurora. I pulled back. “Come here you…” I said holding out my arms. “I still need to clean the rest of your armour.” And Aurora jumped into my arms.

“I’ll meet you two out in the lounge room.” Said Anna.

“Alright.” And Anna left.

I finished cleaning Aurora’s armour and sighed. “Aurora dear, could you do something for me?” Aurora nodded. “When the guests start to arrive could you go to my room and stay there till I say you can come back out. Alright?”

“Did I do wrong?” Aurora asked a little sad. I pick her up and cuddled her.

“No you didn’t do anything wrong.” I replied through the bond. “I just can’t think of a way to explain what you are and how you became my daughter. I promise to keep the bond open, ok.” I put Aurora down and we headed to the lounge room. Patrick was there as well and immediately Aurora ran over to him, Patrick gave her a pat on the head. I sat down beside Anna and started talking to her as Aurora played with Kyba and Myra. Soon the first guest arrived and Aurora went back to my room.

The party was great but I wasn’t used to not having Aurora around. Every now and then I would go to her and spend a few minuets with her before going back and joining the party.  
I saw mum in the crowd and walked up to her.

“Mum, where’s Dad?” I asked.

“He went to pick up your present. He should be here any minuet.”

I heard a car pull up and felt Dad’s presence, but I also felt a strange but yet familiar presence as well. Mum pushed me out onto the porch. I saw Dad get out of a car which I had not seen before. Dad came around and leaned on the passenger side door.

“Happy birthday sweaty.” He said. My eyes went wide

“That’s… for me?” I asked. He nodded. I looked to Mum. “You got me a car.” Mum just smiled.  
I walked down to the car, it was a purple Ferrari f430 with white racing stripes like Bee. That strange but familiar presence was coming from the car. I got in the driver’s side and put my hands on the steering wheel. The car looked brand new, it must have cost a fortune. I looked over the dash board, eyes landing on the centre of the steering wheel. There was a symbol which I thought that I wouldn’t see again that wasn’t on my collar. I got out, went over to Dad and gave him a hug, thanking him, and then I went over to Mum and did the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was over and I had gotten changed. I had spent a few hours with Aurora telling about and showing her my presents. I was in the laundry with my sparkling beside me.

“Wait here.” I said and she sat down.

I walked out the back door and to my new car. I leaned against the hood and looked up to the sky. The sun was setting and the stars were starting to show.

“What’s your designation?” I asked the car not looking away from the sky. Nothing. “I know you’re an Autobot. Your group aura gives it away and I saw the symbol in the middle of your steering wheel.”

“Are you Zara Moonday, also known as the Autobot StarKnight?” She finally said, well asked.

“That's me.”

“SkyWing is my designation.”

“So why are you here?”

“I am your guardian.”

“You mean like Bumblebee?”

“Yes.”

I smiled. It was nice to know that the Autobots were still looking out for me after two years of being a part.

“I sense a Cybertronian.” SkyWing stated.

“You only just picked up her signature.”

“I picked her up when your house came into range. She is obviously not a threat. She hasn’t harmed you.” Ok that was the wrong thing to say.

“A threat?!” I got off SkyWing and took a few steps back, facing her. “What were you thinking?...” that’s when Aurora came out to me. She had pick up on how uneasy I became. She chirped and squeaked in Cybertronian, wondering if I was ok. I knelt down and picked her up. “I’m fine sweaty.” I told her. I turned back to SkyWing. “She is just a sparkling. How could you think that she was a threat?”

“She called you her femme creator? And you understood her? How is that possible?”

I sighed. “ Hasn’t O.P told you anything about me”

“O.P?”

“Optimus Prime.” I clarified.

“Of course he has. He told me about your abilities, he has told me about what you can do, he has told me how you’re the…” she trailed off.

I smiled. “There you go.” I looked back to the sky. Aurora let a yawn.

“Who this?” she asked sounding tired.

“This is SkyWing. She will be staying with us.” Aurora yawned and fell into recharge. “It was nice talking to you SkyWing. I had better get this little one off to bed.” I started to walk back to the house when I remembered something. “Oh SkyWing, I have school tomorrow. Do you want to drive or do you want me to?”

“You can. I don’t know where you go to school.”

“Alright. And you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“OK.”

“Cya tomorrow.” And with that I went back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang for the end of school. The halls of the school were a rush of people wanting to get out of their nightmare. As I walked outside I saw SkyWing parked on the side of the road and as I got closer a young woman in her early twenties got out of the driver’s side and leaned on the car facing me. She had light brown hair, blue eye, she wore a pink T-shirt and really short, light blue shorts. I sense that Aurora was here as well

“Hi Zara.” She said when I was a meter away from her.

“Hey. I take it that is your holo-form?” I asked.

SkyWing’s holo-form got in the driver’s side and I got in the passenger’s side. Aurora climbed into my lap from the back seat and got comfortable letting out a purr of delight that I was back with her.

“Hi my little light.” I said to her.

“Mamma.” was all she said.

I looked back to SkyWing’s holo-form.

“Yes. This is my holo-form.” SkyWing answered.

We drove away and it took me a moment to figure out that we weren’t heading home.

“Where are we going SkyWing?”

“I would like to get out of my alt mode for a while and have a bit of a ‘stretch’ as you would say.”

“That’s fine with me.”

SkyWing found an isolate spot and I got out with Aurora in my arms. SkyWing transformed and I finally got to see what she looked like in her robot form. She looked similar to Bumblebee. She had the door wings that Bee did, she stood just a little taller than him and her Autobot symbol was in the same place as his.

“You look similar to Bumblebee.” I said

“I am of a similar model, yes. May I see your alternative?”

“Of course.” I put Aurora down and in a flash of light I change into my dragon form. She seemed to be impressed to being with then her gaze saddened and I knew all too well to know why.  
SkyWing ran a finger down the scar over my eye.

“They have healed as much as they could.” I stated.

“Are they from the when you were…?” she trailed off.

“Optimus told you about when I was kidnapped by the Decpticons didn’t he?” SkyWing nodded. “Yes, these are from then.” I looked down to Aurora, who jumped up and down, and chirped in Cybertronian. She always gets excited when I’m in my dragon form.

“Watch me carefully.” I told her.

I closed my eyes and sniffed the air, scenting for any prey and there was a rabbit close by. I got into a hunters crouch and stalked the prey quietly, my paws making no sound as they touched the ground. I stopped and got lower to the ground when I was a meter or two away and in a heartbeat I pounced but I didn’t kill it. I wasn’t hungry and there were other predators out there that needed it more than me. I looked back to my little sparkling who looked back me with wide optics. I signalled with my tail for her to come over to me. She ran over to me and stopped in front of me looking down to the rabbit trying so desperately to get away and I let it go.

“Why you let it go?” Aurora asked.

“Because I do not hunt for sport. I hunt to survive. There are other creatures out there that could do with that rabbit than me. I hope you paid close attention because I just showed you how to hunt. You might not need these skills to eat but they could come in handy when in battle.” I walked about seven to ten meters away. “Now, repeat what I did. Pretended that I’m the prey that you are hunting.”

Aurora got into a hunters crouch and slowly crept towards me then when she was a meter or two away from me she stopped, got closer to the ground and a few heartbeats she pounced at me. I fell onto my back when she hit me, so that she wouldn’t hurt herself. She looked down into my eyes with gleaming and hopeful optics. I smiled warmly at her, she got off and I rolled onto my stomach and she laid in front of me.

“Good, good…” I said and she lifted her head ever so slightly proud of herself and happy for my praise. “But there are a few things you need to work on.” Her gaze saddened.

“What?” she asked. I put my head over her shoulder in a hug then pulled back after a few moments.

“Your paw steps were too heavy and you waited too long before you pounced. But don’t worry; you’ll master them in time. Remember this Aurora, on matter where you approach your prey, from behind, the side or in front, you always approach from downwind of your prey. And always go for the throat.”   
SkyWing walked over to us and we both looked up to her.

“Your mother will teach you all she knows and make sure that you become the best you can be.” SkyWing said.

Aurora seemed happier now and I could feel through our bond that she was determined to do her best and make me proud. I smiled warmly at my daughter and a little purr escaped my throat.

SkyWing looked to me. “So what is the story of Aurora?” she asked.

I explained to SkyWing how one night my brother and best friend and I were mucking around and then how the Allspark took over and how it hit the little metal dragon sculpture.

“It took me a few days to think of a name for her. Every time I was sad, she would cheer me up, like she was the only light in the darkness. And she was pretty, so I called her Aurora after the Aurora Borealis, the northern lights.”

SkyWing smiled warmly at both of us. I got to my paws and stretched my wings. I walked up behind my daughter (who was wondering why) and grabbed her just behind her front legs with my front paws. I leaned forwards to where her ear would be. “Would you like to go for a fly?” I asked and a huge smile came across her face. She had seen me fly several times and each time she watched quietly and intently. After she saw me the first time, she was so amazed, then once I had landed she came running up to me and said that one day she hoped to be just as good at flying as me. As each day went by after that, Aurora tried so hard to fly but she never could get off the ground and she began to lose hope that she would ever fly. So I thought that this would be a good opportunity for her to get the feel for flying and would lift her hopes up. With one mighty flap of my wings I took off and started to fly around the area at a steady pace and Aurora absolutely loved it.

“Never lose hope Aurora. ‘Cause one day the skies will be your domain as well. We’ll be flying through the skies together before you know it.”

“Really?”

“Yes. This is what it feels like to be able to fly. This is what it truly feels like to be free.” I continued flying for a few more minutes before landing and changing back.

After we spent some more time here I thought it would be a good idea to head home. SkyWing transformed and Aurora and I got in and we headed home. When we got home, mum was panicking. Apparently Aurora snuck out when SkyWing came to pick me up from school. I told mum that Aurora has be with me this hole time and my phone had a flat battery so I couldn’t call or text her to tell her that my daughter was with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is now Saturday and Mum, Anna and I are all in SkyWing, in the parking lot of one of the local park. I had organised a girls day out after I got home from school on Monday. Aurora, Patrick and Dad were all back home. Even knowing we all knew about Aurora I thought it best that she stayed home.  
We were all chatting away while we had our lunch. We were having a great time till I felt a pacific presence of which I thought I would never feel again. I went rigid and my eyes widened. It took mum and Anna a few moments to realise I had stopped talking so Anna went quiet as well. Anna knew the sings of my abilities, she could tell I could feel something that obviously disturbed me. Mum on the other hand was completely confused.

“H…how? How did they get here? How did they find me?” I whispered. The seat belt around me tightened a little. Letting me know that SkyWing had too picked it up on her sensors. “Out.” I said normally, looking to Mum and Anna. They seemed confused. “Out now.” I almost yelled and we all got out. I went around to the left side of SkyWing where Mum and Anna were. I changed into my dragon form and got into a fighting stance, looking up to the sky, ready for the on-coming storm, ready to protect Mum and Anna.

“What’s wrong?” asked Anna. But before I could answer, THEY appeared in the sky. I turned my head to my car quickly.  
“SkyWing.” And with that skyWing transformed, revealing herself to Mum and Anna who were shock and speechless. The different helicopter and jets started to descend. “How did THEY get here? How did the Decpticons get here?” I asked, not really expecting an answer.

“That’s what I would like to know.” Replied SkyWing. Skywing speaking made Mum and Anna jump.

“It’s alright. SkyWing is on our side, she won’t hurt you. She is my guardian.” I told them, not looking away from the landing Decpticons.

“You mean like Bumblebee is Sam’s?” asked Anna.

“Yes.” Replied SkyWing.

“Wait… if your Zara’s protector, then that would mean…” Anna looked straight pass me to the on-coming robots “…They’re….” she was afraid to finish the sentence.

“Ready, StarKnight?” asked SkyWing.

“You bet I am.”

 


	12. Foretold Reunion

## Chapter 12: Foretold Reunion.

 

“You’re not going to fight them are you?” asked Anna.

“They’re after me. And I’m not going to sit back and watch SkyWing fight by herself.” I replied

“ARE YOU CRAZY! There’s like ten or so of them.”

“The fleshling femme is right you know.” Starscream said. Out of all the robots he had to be here. “We will slaughter you both like you were insects. Zara, am I correct?”

“It’s StarKnight for you.”

“Oh, so you’re an Autobot now.”

“I have been for the past two years. And I thought that Megatron wanted me captive?”  
I could feel that Mum an Anna was getting scared. I turned to them. “I would suggest that you two get out of here.” I said so only SkyWing, Mum and Anna heard. Mum and Anna nodded and they ran and hid behind a tree.

There was a stair down between the ‘cons and SkyWing and I. A growl erupted from my throat and I narrowed my eyes. I roared and SkyWing and I ran towards the enemy, and they did the same. SkyWing transformed her right arm into a cannon.

Just as well I didn’t bring Aurora.

SkyWing fired her cannon a couple time and hit some ‘cons in the chest but the shots weren’t strong enough to offline them. She jumped up into the air, high above the Decpticons. As SkyWing fell, she used her door wings to guide her in the direction she wanted. Before landing on the shoulders of a ‘con and blasting him in the head and moving on to her next target. _**‘So that’s why they call her SkyWing.’**_

I fired a couple balls of light, hitting the intended targets in the chest and blackening their sparks. I took to the sky and flew straight up before coming back down on an angle. Fire engulfed me as I descended, I smashed right through the chests of three ‘cons.

“Wow, StarKinght has gotten stronger.” I heard Anna say. I turned my attention to my Mum and my best friend. I flew over to them and landed in front of them, lowering myself till my chest was just millimetres off the ground. My dragon form had grown in the last two years, I was about the height of a race horse now maybe just a bit bigger.

“Get on.” I told them and they did. Anna got on first and Mum got on behind her. I stood and looked to my guardian. “SkyWing, will you be ok…” I didn’t get to finish before she answered.

“Go! Get them out of here. I’ll be fine.” She said not looking away from her attacker.

I nodded to myself. “Hold on tight.” I told my passengers and Anna took a holed of my long neck as best as she could. I leaped up into the air and took off to Anna’s house. I landed in Anna’s front yard and let her get off. Anna faced me.

“Stay home ok Anna? Don’t go anywhere until I come back and say it’s safe.” I told her and she nodded.

“Be careful.” Anna said. A little purr escaped my throat.

“I have fought these pieces of junk yard scrap metal many times…” Anna giggled at what I just called the ‘cons. “Plus I have had training from IronHide. I think I’ll be alright. I’ll see you later ok?”

“Ok.” And with that I took off once again and flew back to my house.

I landed and let Mum off. “Same goes for you. Do not go anywhere. Make sure Dad and Patrick stay home as well. If Aurora is wondering where I am, tell her I’ll be home soon.”

Mum gave me a hug. “You had better come home.” she whispered in my ear.

“I will.”

Mum let go of me and I gave her a warm smile before bounding off into the sky and heading back to SkyWing to help her out.

When I reached skyWing, she had a few more dents and scratches in her armour then when I left her. There weren’t any major wounds on her. She had taken down a couple ‘cons on her own which was quite impressive but it looked like she was beginning to have trouble and I flew into battle once again.

We fought side by side till all the ‘cons were down for the count. It wasn’t a very long battle but it had drained a bit of energy from me. I suppose that’s what happens when you don’t do something for a while then all of a sudden do it again.

I looked around at the many different, off-lined bodies. Something wasn’t quite right. I narrowed my eyes, continuing to look at the metal corpse. Then I realised what it was, my eyes widened, one of the ‘cons bodies were missing, one pacific one. I sat down and lowered my head.

‘ _ **He must have snuck away when we were fighting.’**_ I thought. _**‘But where? Where could have he gone?’**_ My breathing became deeper as I tried to think of some answers. SkyWing looked to me and noticed that something was up.

“StarKnight?” but I didn’t answer

‘ _ **Where? Where could he have… oh, no…’**_ I raised my head, eyes widening even more, my breathing becoming even deeper, slow and ragged. _**‘No, no, no, anywhere but there.’**_ I took off heading in the direction I went before.

“StarKnight where you going?” Asked SkyWing but I ignored her.

‘ _ **Primus, please let Starscream just snuck off and hid.’**_ I prayed. I came to Anna’s house, my eyes widened in shock and disbelief, tears swelling up in the corners and one slid down my cheek. Anna’s house… Anna, her family… all that was left was burning rubble. I closed my eyes tightly and turned my head away, the smell of the smoke and the sound of the crackling flames filled my sensors.  
I took off to my next destination hoping to Primus that what had just happened here has not happened there. I caught a glimpse of SkyWing in her car form as she round the corner just as I took off.

I came to the end of my street just as my home blew up. I closed my eyes tightly, let out an all mighty roar and fell to the asphalt as Aurora’s pain flooded through the bond and into me. I got to my feet, tears flowing freely, and made my way to my home. When I was in front of my now destroyed house I stood there for a few moments before letting out a pained and sorrowed filled roar.

Just as I thought they were all gone, I felt a faint presence. It was… it was Aurora’s. I wasted no time, I pin-pointed Aurora’s position and I teleported to her. No sooner than I appeared next to my girl, I fell onto the rubble. Aurora had taken all my energy to stay online, to the point I was just awake, but I didn't mind. If that's what it took to keep her online then so be it. I looked her over, dear primus she looked terrible.

It was a few minutes before I heard the screeching of tyres then the shifting of the debris. A huge metal hand moved the piece of metal roofing that was above us, SkyWing appeared, scooped us up before placing us on the ground a distance away from the house and transforming. Her hollow-form appeared before us and place us in her car form one after the other. SkyWing’s Hollow-form got in the driver’s side and took off down the road. By now it was getting hard for me to stay awake, but I managed to stay awake long enough to see a very familiar and much loved group of cars, with the Peterbilt at the lead, I smiled and let stasis take over.

 

…………………….With SkyWing……………………………

SkyWing took off at quite a speed but where to she didn’t have clue. She picked up familiar energy signatures on her sensors then Optimus, IronHide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hotrod and Redalert came into view with Prime in front.

Optimus?! SkyWing said in surprise through the com-link.

SkyWing.

Is Ratchet with you?

No. He stayed back at the base.

Damn!

Why?

I have StarKnight with me. She has been forced into Stasis lock. The Allspark’s energy is all over the place. And… she didn’t know whether to go on or not,

Yes? He encouraged her to continue. He braked hard and drifted in behind her with the other cars following suit.

And I have a sparkling with me as well, she is badly damaged. Her signature is faint.  
Optimus wasted no time. He pulled into the other lain, sped up and over took SkyWing to lead the way.

Soon the white portal came into view with the panther, known as Paloona, standing beside it. They drove through the portal and back into their own world.

SkyWing go on a head. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Said Optimus. He knew SkyWing’s car alternative was faster than his. SkyWing wasted no time and over took Optimus, speeding off into the distance flacked by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

The three of them raced along the uncharted but yet familiar road which lead to the base. The guards at the gates saw them coming but were surprised that they weren’t slowing down. The guards opened the gate just in time for my guardian and the twins to go through without getting hit by them. The twins turned around and headed back to Optimus and the others once SkyWing was in the hanger.

Ratchet! SkyWing called through the com-link sounding panicked. I have Star… but she was cut off.

Yes, I know. Optimus has already told me of the situation. Come on through to my med bay. SkyWing revved her engine and sped through the base making sure that she didn’t do anything that could harm me and my Sparkling. She honked her horn when any of the humans didn’t pay attention and didn’t realise she was coming.

SkyWing pulled into the bed bay and stopped a few meters away from Ratchet’s feet. Her hollow-form appeared and she quickly but carefully got us out and handed us to Ratchet one by one. SkyWing transformed, left the med bay and waited outside. Ratchet put me on a bed and put an IV drip in my front left leg and put Aurora on one of the metal berth that the Autobots would lie on when getting fixed up by the medic. Ratchet spent about twenty minutes or so trying to get the Allspark energy to settle but he knew he couldn’t spend too much time on me; his first priority was to get Aurora stable.

Hours past when Ratchet finally finished all that he could for Aurora. He wasn’t too happy with how little stronger she had become but she had become stronger nonetheless, he couldn’t do any more for now. Ratchet came over to me and did a scan on me and to his surprise the Allspark energy was stabilising as well. He had done constant scans on me to check to see if the Allspark energy had settled and only now did it start to go back down to its regular level, he was really surprise that it was now and not a couple hours ago. Ratchet looked from me to Aurora and back again.

‘ _ **Could it be?... no, that's impossible.’**_ Ratchet thought.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke a few days later. I felt weak, hungry and dehydrated. As I opened my eyes, my sight was blurred but it soon cleared.

I heard the sound of mechs talking, I lifted my head and I instantly felt dizzy. As soon as the dizziness past I looked towards where the voices were coming from. And I couldn’t believe that I saw my old leader and medic.

“Optimus?! Ratchet?!” I said but my voice was a little weak. They both smiled and nodded. I smiled and let a tear slip down my cheek. I heard the sound of systems on-lining that came from a very familiar bot.

:Mum?: my daughter chirped in Cybertronian.

“Down here.” I said through the bond we share. She obviously tried to get to me because Ratchet walked over the metal berth and place his hand down forming a barrier.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

:Mum?!: she sounded scared now. I have never heard her this scare before, in fact I have never heard her scared at all and it sent a chill down my spine. I took the IV drip out and teleported up to Aurora. The optics of the two mechs widened by my actions.

:Big bot scared me.: Aurora chirped in Cybertronian again as she came over to me. :Why he do that?:

I looked from Aurora to Optimus and Ratchet. “Because they did not know that you are _my_ daughter.” I said firmly. The optics of the mechs widened even more. I looked back to my little light. “But he didn’t mean to scare you…” I said softly. “Do you remember those stories I used to tell you about the Autobots?” Aurora nodded. I looked to Optimus and Ratchet. “Well these are two of those mechs.” My daughter’s optics widened. “Optimus the leader.” The side mech nodded. “And Ratchet the medic.” Ratchet stood straighter at the mention of his designation. After a few moments Aurora yawned. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t interested, she was still recovering from her little…. ordeal.

“I’m tiered.” She said through the bond.

“You may recharge.” And with that she curled up and fell asleep. I looked to my leader and medic. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Like wise StarKnight.” Replied Optimus.

I focused on Ratchet, my eyes narrowing in anger a little.

“You scare her. I have never seen her scared before. Of all the thing and Cybertronians it had to be one of the mechs I told stories about to her...” I almost growled. “And not even five minutes after waking up from nearly dying from an explosion that took…” I trailed of remembering what happened. Tears started to slip down my cheek.

“StarKnight, are you alright.” Asked Optimus.

“Y…Yeah.” I said. I still didn’t want to believe what happened. _**‘No, it didn’t happen. It didn’t. This is just a dream. Yeah… just a dream, when I wake up tomorrow I’ll be in my bed, in my room, in my house.’**_ Yes I know, I’m in complete denial but wouldn’t you be too if the same thing just happened to you?

“You sure you’re ok?” Asked Ratchet, breaking me out of my thoughts.

“Ratchet please, I’m fine.” I replied trying to sound and act normal but I’m sure they saw the sorrow and pain in my eyes.

“So, what her Designation?” Asked Optimus giving a slight nod towards Aurora sleeping beside me. I looked down to my daughter.

“Aurora…” I started. I knew they would want to know how she became my girl so I told them everything. The two mechs listened as I told them; they did not interrupt me at all. And they didn’t have any questions at the end.

“You should get some rest too StarKnight.” Ratchet told me. I curled up, around Aurora like on the night she was born. Ratchet left the med bay, who was closely followed by O.P.

“O.P?” Prime turned and looked at me.

“Yes.”

“Not a day went by when I wasn’t thinking about all of you, and then when you sent SkyWing to be my guardian, I was glad to know that you were still looking out for me.”

“I will always look out for you, we all will.” And with that he left.

It wasn’t what he had just said but more like the way he said it shocked me. There was more to his words. I laid my head down in between my paws and fell asleep.

 

The next day I was told to stay close to Aurora because she needed me so she could get stronger but I could leave the med bay when I wanted to and that I could sleep in my quarters from now on. Every hour or so I would leave for about five minutes, it was just to say hello the Autobots and Will and Epps. I had met Epps a few times last time I was here.

When I went to my room nothing had changed, that was until I looked to the left. A metal recharge berth had been place in the corner and I soon found out that it belonged to SkyWing.

Over the next few days Ratchet had done some more repairs on Aurora. The first time Ratchet went to fix Aurora I had insisted that I should be by her side. Ratchet, being less than pleased, allowed me to stay as long as I stayed out of the way. So I found a good place up in the high beams of the roof, looking down over the two. Once Ratchet had started, it didn’t take long for my thoughts to drift to that faithful day. After Ratchet had finished the first time I had to tell him where I was.  
It wasn’t long after that, that my thoughts drifted deeper and deeper into that day. Every now and then, through out what he was doing, Ratchet would look up and there was no doubt in my mind that he saw the sorrow and pain written all over my face each time.

It just so happen to be that right now I’m up on the high beam that I normally perch myself on, waiting for Ratchet to finish but I had drifted so deep into my thoughts that I was crying without even knowing it and that nothing and I mean nothing the Autobots tried could get me out.

Ratchet had finished a while ago and most of the Autobots were trying all sorts of things to get my attention.

Nothing worked until Optimus reached up for me. I instantly got up into a fighting stance, wrapped my tail around the beam as tight as possible, and turned my head quickly towards him and lashed out at Optimus’ stretched out finger. Thank primus he pulled back in time. I stood there growling at them for a few seconds before realising what I had just done. I had just lashed out at my leader, how low can I get? My muscles relaxed, my tails uncurled and I closed my eyes tightly, turning my head away in shame.

After a few moments, with tears still running down my face, I leapt from the beam and flew out of the med bay, through the corridors and out of the hanger. I didn’t know where I was going, I just let my wings take me anywhere. When I finally landed I was outside the Witwhicky house.

 


	13. Secrets revealed.

## Chapter 13: Secrets revealed.

 

I could sense Sam, Mikalea and Mr and Mrs Witwhicky inside the house and I could sense Bee in the garage. I walked over to the garage and poked my head threw the doors.

“Bee?” I said as I walked in and saw him in his car alternative.

“StarKnight!? What are you doing here?” he asked through the speaker. I sat down in front of him.

“I take it Optimus told you I was back?!”

“Yes.”

“Well I… needed to get off the base for a while.”

“Is anyone else with you?” I shook my head. “Dose Optimus know?” I closed my eyes and turned away. My ear twitched towards Bee.

**Bumblebee to Optimus.**

**Optimus here. Go ahead.**

**StarKnight is here with me.**

**Thank primus. She just took off.**

**Would you like me to bring her back?**

**That would be great but not straight away.**

**Sir?**

**StarKnight has been acting a little off lately. No matter what we try, she won’t open up to us.**

**Alright. I’ll see if I can get her to talk.**

**Thank you Bumblebee. Over and out.**

I just heard Bee com Optimus. What in the pit is going on? Last time I was here it wasn’t the full conversation and it was every now and then.

Bee opened the passenger side door. “Want to go for a drive?” he asked.

“What about Sam?” I asked.

“He knows that I’ll return.”

I got in, the door shut behind me and Bee drove off.

All the way O.P’s words repeated in my head _**‘“no matter what we try, she won’t open up to us.”’**_

“I… lashed out at him.” I said out of the blue. “I lashed out at Optimus.”

“Why?” Asked Bee.

“I was deep in thought and when O.P went to pick me up, he caught me off guard. It took me a few moments to realise what I had done. I was ashamed of myself.”

“Optimus tells me you have been acting strange. Is there something bothering you?”

That’s when my voice decides to fail. I tried to say something but nothing came out and my thoughts instantly went back to that day. I could only just hear Bumblebee trying to get me to respond to him but soon everything faded away and I was consumed in my thoughts and the memories of that dreadful day.  
Before I even knew it we were back at the base but I couldn’t care less. Bee drove me to my room and stopped a few metres away from my bed. He opened his door but I didn’t get out, I was still consumed in my thoughts. Bee must of com someone because one by one I felt nearly everyone’s presences come in my room, as well as Will’s and Epps’. They tried everything to get me out but nothing worked. Optimus had one more idea though; he transformed into his vehicle alternative, activated his holo-form and walked over to Bee. He reached in to me and this time I didn’t go for him. Optimus put his hand on the side of my neck and stroked it a couple times, I didn’t look to him but I ever so slightly leaned into his touch.

“Come on StarKnight.” He said. Out of all the Autobots, his voice got through to me. I started to move and Optimus got out of the way as I got out of Bee. O.P guided me a couple meters away before Bumblebee transformed. The sound of Bee transforming broke me out of my trance, I blinked a couple times before looking around at everyone and lowering myself into a frighten stance as I slowly backed away. Everyone was confused, even I was. I kept looking around at everyone.

“It’s alright StarKnight.” I quickly turned my head to O.P’s holo-form who was standing in front of me.

His… his holo-form, it looks… he looks like my dad. The only differences being his clothes, his height, his eyes and the colour of his hair. O.P wore a dark, almost navy blue t-shirt with a red flame pattern around the hem, a red jacket with a blue flame pattern, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves with the Autobot symbol printed on them in red. He had black hair and his eyes were the same electric blue and he was just a bit taller than my dad.

“You know we won’t hurt you.” I nodded. “So what has happen for you to act like this?” that was my breaking point, the twig had finally snapped. I closed my eyes tightly, gritting my teeth and started to cry. The Autobots thought I wasn’t going to say anything.

“They were murdered alright.” I almost yelled. I changed back to my human form. This was the first time I had change back since I came back after two years of being apart. “They were all murdered.” I said more quietly, tears running freely down my cheeks. “My best friend, her family… my Mum, my Dad, my brother. They’re all gone.” I whipped away some tears and took a deep breath to calm myself down a bit so I could continue. “I had organised a girls day out so to speak. We were at the park, having our lunch when I felt the Decpticon’s presence. They had somehow found a way to my world and they had found us. I fought with SkyWing for a few seconds before taking Mum and my best friend home. I… I thought they were going be safe there. After the fight I sensed that something wasn’t quite right. Turns out that HE had sunk away when SkyWing and I were fighting. I went back to my friend’s house and all that was left was just rubble…” I paused for a moment, remembering my best friend, knowing that I will never see her again. “Then I went back to my house. I made it to the end of the street just in time to see my house blow up.” I gripped my shirt where my heart would be. “When I felt Aurora’s pain, it felt like my heart was being ripped in two. I am really happy that she survived.” I could tell everyone was shocked. I had kept such a big secret from them, one which I wanted to tell them but never came out till now.

“Who was it that snuck away while you were fighting?” Asked IronHide.

“Starscream. I… I’m pretty sure it was him that….” I couldn’t finish the sentence but everyone knew what I was going to say. IronHide seem to get a little bit angry.  
“ I thought that they were going to be safe…” I said getting angry with myself. I clenched my hands into fits. “How can I be so stupid? Nowhere is safe when the Decpticons are around.” I said more to myself. “I should have kept them in my sight.”

“You’re not stupid.” Said O.P

I looked up to him. “Yeah, then how come I wasn’t able to protect them then?” Prime didn’t answer. I looked away. “I was a fool to think that I could protect them… I am a fool to think that I could protect anyone. I don’t deserve this.” I said raising my hand up to my neck. Even knowing I was in my human form I could still feel the tag that the Autobots gave me to make me one of them.

“You are not a fool…” the anger in Optimus’ voice shocked me. “ You shouldn’t speak badly about yourself. And you do deserve that tag.” Optimus obviously knew what I was talking about.

“Yeah, you’re the smartest human femme I have ever met.” Said Sideswipe.

“Your courage knows no bounds.” Said Hotrod.

“You’re an excellent fighter.” Said IronHind. Why am I not surprised he was the one to say that.

“You’re the coolest femme I’ve met.” Said Arcee.

“Not to mention a great singer.” Added Chromia.

“You are really strong. That is quite a power you got there.” Said Redalert. “Who else has such an awesome power?” I felt Ratchet and Aurora’s presence coming in this direction.

“Well you do. You can transform too you know?” I replied sarcastically. Everyone chuckled, including me. But it soon faded.

“You’re the fasted flyer around.” Said Bumblebee. “I bet you could teach StarScream a lesson or two, give him a taste of his own medicine.” Ratchet entered my room with Aurora in his hand.

“You’re a pretty good racer as well.” Said Sunstreaker.

“I have never met someone so honest.” Said Elita-1

“Your loyalty to this faction is astonishing; your bravery honours us all…” said Prime _ **‘Where have I heard that before?’**_ I thought sarcastically. “And you have the most sweetest and kindest spark I have ever known.” I smiled at Optimus before turning to Ratchet. Ratchet put Aurora down and she walked over to me.

“You are the best Mum too.” My little light said. I was surprised, Aurora just spoke, Aurora just spoke her first words. I knelt down and hugged her. She looked much better now, thanks to all the repair work Ratchet did. I looked up to Ratchet.

“How is she Ratchet?” I asked.

“All fixed.”

I looked back to Aurora. “Why don’t you go hang with Arcee?”

“Ok.” And she ran over to Arcee, who picked her up in her hand.

“I’ll make sure that this little one won’t get hurt.” Arcee promised. I gave her a nod of approval.

“Guys, if… if you don’t mind I would like sometime to myself. If that is ok?”

“Of course.” Said O.P., his holo-form disappeared and he drove out.

Bumblebee transformed and followed. Bee had to get back to Sam; after all he was Sam’s guardian. Everyone followed and left the room only leaving SkyWing sitting on her recharge berth. I looked to her.

“You could have told them, you were there. How come you didn’t?”

SkyWing got up and walked towards the door. “It wasn’t my place to say.”

I smiled at her. “Thank you.” And with that she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours had past and I had made my way outside and to the top of a hill.

What am I to do? I thought. I felt Optimus’ presences but he was still a distance away.

I can’t live here forever. I don’t want my daughter living a life in a war. I’m so confused. I wish you were her Mum, Dad, Patrick. Even you Anna. You all would help me out. But if you were here I wouldn’t be in this situation. It is thanks to me that you all are gone. Optimus was a couple of feet away now. I’m all alone now. Is this my destiny? To be alone for the rest of my life?

“You are not alone Starknight.” I turned and faced Optimus. Did he hear that? But how? “We are here. We will help you, just as you have help us.” I smiled up at him.

I looked away. “Sorry for lashing out at you. I was deep in thought, you caught me off guard, it was instinctive.”

“There is no need to apologise StarKnight. Just remember this, if there is anything troubling you, anything at all, I’ll be here for you, we all will.”

“Well there is probably one other thing I should tell you…” I trailed off when I heard Elita over the com link.

 **Have you told her yet?** She asked, she sounded excited.

 **No, not yet.** Replied Prime. “Is everything Alright StarKnight?” he asked.

“I don’t know if I’m losing my mine here or not but… before I returned home two years ago, I started to hear you and the others com each other... I think.” The optics of O.P went wide. “But now I’m pretty certain. It started out every now and then and not whole conversations. But since I returned it is every time when one of you com one another and the whole conversation. I have also notice that it is when I’m within a certain range of an Autobot who is using the com link.”

Optimus didn’t say anything to being with, he just looked at me with wide optics. “If this is the Allspark’s doing I’m… I don’t know what I’m going to do.”  
  
“Are you sure of this?”

“Yes.” **Of course I’m sure. I would not make this up.**

Optimus looked at me even more surprised.

“What?” I asked.

“You’re not just hearing us, you are using it yourself.”

My eyes went wide for a moment. “Great! Just one more thing for me to learn how to control.”

“And knowing you, you will learn how to in no time my sparkling.”

 **Wait, did he just… claim me as his own?** Optimus smiled warmly at me and nodded. “Argh. See what I mean I can’t even think to myself without it going over the com link to the nearest Autobot.” I said throwing my hands up. “But you really want to… to adopt me?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “I have spoken to Elita-1 and SkyWing. And they both agreed.” I looked up to Optimus, disbelief written all over my face. He gently picked me up. “Now let’s get you to the med bay so Ratchet can have a look.” O.P walked back toward the hanger.

“Optimus?”

“Yes?”

“Remember when I told you I had a vision?” he nodded. “It was of that day. I hoped to pit it wouldn’t happen, I kept reassuring myself that it wouldn’t. But deep down I knew it would.”

“So that is why you were so scared.”

“Yep. *sigh*… you know, out of all the Autobots I know, it was you, it was you who got through to me every time I was deep in thought about that day. It was your hand that I saw when you reach up to me when I was on the high beam. It was your voice that got through to me when Bee brought me back. I now know that I’m not alone, I was too shrouded in darkness and my own grief to notice the loving and caring pod around me. Thank you Optimus Prime.”

Prime gave me a gentle pat on the head with one of his fingers. We spent the rest of the walk in silence.

We enter the med bay and Ratchet was at the other end doing something. He turned to us with curious optics.

“We have a bit of a situation here.” Said Optimus. He gave me a quick glance. “StarKnight can use the com link.”

“Don’t be silly Optimus. That’s imposable. You must have a wire loose or something.” Replied Ratchet. Optimus looked down to me before giving a quick glance at Ratchet. I knew what exactly what he meant.

 **He is not joking Ratchet.** I said through the com link. Ratchet stared at me with wide optics.  
He did a quick scan of me.

“Well the Allspark level is fine.” Ratchet said looking at the results. He looked to me. “Try to com someone.” I took a moment to think of whom I should com. I could sense Bee just outside the hanger and I could also sense he had Sam and Mikaela with him.

 **Hey Bee! Can you hear me?** Then we heard the sound of screeching tires. I giggled. Yep, he heard me.

**StarKnight?**

**Yep.**

**But… How?**

**Even I don’t know how. Come to the med bay if you want to hear what doctor Ratch has to say about it.** I heard Bee rev his engine and felt his presence getting closer.

“Amazing.” Said Ratchet. He had kept a constant scan on me when I was talking to Bee. I turned my attention to the medic. “Strange but amazing.” Ratchet said looking at the results. Bumblebee pulled up and Mikaela and Sam hopped out and Bee transformed. I looked down to the couple seeing how I was still Primes hand.

“Hey Mikaela, Hey Sam.” They looked up.

“Hey there.” Said Sam.

“Hi Zara.” Said Mikaela. I changed into my dragon form and jumped out of O.P’s hand and glided down to Sam and Mikaela, and landed in front of them.

“Wow! Your dragon form has really grown since last time we saw you.” Said Mikaela.

“You’re like the size of a racing horse.” Said Sam.

I gave a little chuckle at Sam’s statement. “It is good to see both of you again.”

“You too Zara.” Said Mikaela as she gave me a hug and I returned it. Mika pulled away after a few moments.

“So, how are you holding up?” she asked not sure if she should have or not.

“Bee told you ha?” I asked looking up to the said mech and he nodded. I looked back to the couple and sighed. “I guess I’m doing fine. I still miss them but… it’s not like I can bring them back. I don’t even have the ability to teleport between dimensions let alone reverse time. I just have to accept that their… no longer here and move on with my life. I’ll never forget them that’s for sure but it’s not like I don’t have a pod at all.” I said looking up to the three mechs around us and smiled warmly at them, my gaze landing on Ratchet.

“So what’s the course?” I asked him.

“The Allspark has made some adjustments to you so you can not only hear us but also allow you to use the com link as well.”

I shook my head. “Why am I not surprise it was the Allspark that was the course.”

 

 


	14. Bonds.

## Chapter 14: Bonds

 

I spent some time with Sam and Mikaela, just catching up. I introduced Aurora to them and she was happy to have met them. Sam and Mika (having seen a proper Sparkling for the first time) adored her, especially Mika.

I was now on my way to Optimus’ and Elita’s room, where I had agreed to meet said Cybertronians. I was going to give them my answer to Optimus’ discreet proposal. As I entered their room Elita was sitting on their recharge berth and O.P was leaning on the wall with his arms cross over his chest. Optimus walked over, knelt down and put his hand out for me to climb into, which I did with ease, before he sat on the berth next to his mate.

“You want to talk to us?” asked Optimus.

“Yes. It’s about that proposal.”

“Whatever your decision is, we will consider and protect you as if you were our own.”

I smiled warmly at the two bots. “Just as well I can’t think of any-bot better.”  
Elita’s optics widened and brightened a bit.  
“You are accepting our offer?” she asked.

I nodded. Prime put his free arm around his mate and brought me closer to their chests, and Elita put her hand under Optimus’ and I spread my arms over as much of the two bot’s chests as possible in a group hug.

“This is going to be interesting.” I said.

“What do you mean?” asked Elita.

“Aurora is on her way here and she’s excited about something.”

A few minutes later Aurora came running through the door.

“Mum, Mum, Mum.” She said looking up to me sounding very excited.

“Yes, my little light.”

“I can glide, I can glide, I can glide.” She sang bouncing around in a circle. I picked up on Arcee’s presence getting closer.

“you can, can you?” just then Arcee walked in but didn’t dare disturb our conversation.

“Uh-hu” Aurora nodded. Aurora ran over to us, Elita put her hand down for her to climb up into and she did. Elita brought her up and place her on the berth beside her.

“Watch.” She said with excitement in her voice and before I could stop Aurora, she jump off the berth and glided down to the ground. As she glided down I notice that her wings looked much sturdier, stronger and more flexible. Aurora looked up to me with happiness in her optics. I changed into my dragon form and jumped out of Optimus’ hand and down to the floor. I did glide a bit but not much. I walked over to my daughter.

“And how did you know you could glide?” I asked my little sparkling.

“I jump from a high beam.” She said still sounding excited.

My eyes went wide with shock, I looked to Arcee.

“I didn’t put her up there, I put her on some stacked up crates, I turned to Hotrod to answer his question then when I turned back she was up on the high beam. I tried to stop her from jumping but she still did.” Explained Arcee. I looked back to my daughter with a much more stern expression.

“If you’ll excuse me? I need to have a little talk with my daughter.” I walked up to Aurora and picked her up by the scruff of the neck in my mouth and walked out and into my room. Aurora gave a quick glance to the three Cybertronians which said ‘help me’. I put Aurora on the end of the bed in our room. I looked her square in the optics.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING AURORA?” I almost yelled. I hand no doubt that Arcee, Elita and Optimus had heard me in the other room. Aurora sunk just a little bit. “You could have hurt yourself from that height. If you had hurt yourself I don’t know what I would have done.”

“I’m sorry mama. I just wanted to try the new upgrades doc gave me. I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“Upgrades?”

“Yeah, doc upgraded my wings.”

“one minuet dear.” **RRAATTCCHHEETT!!!!!!!!!!!** I called over the com-link. **You had better get your aft in here RIGHT NOW or I’ll comet dash right through your SPARK and send you to the DEEPEST and DARKESTS depths of the PIT. YOU HEAR ME?** I could sense that Ratchet was going somewhere but he wasn’t coming here. I picked up my daughter the same way I did before and teleported in front of him. I looked him straight in the optics and a little growl escaped. And by the look in his optics suggest that he does not want to face the wrath of a mother and I WAS in full mother mode now. I put Aurora down in front of me.

“And when were you on planning to tell me that you gave my daughter upgrades, hmm?”

Ratchet seemed confused. “Pardon?”

“SHE JUMPED RATCHET! She JUMPED from a HIGH BEAM testing the UPGRADES you gave to her wings.”

Ratchet looked to Aurora. “Is that true, Aurora?” he asked. She nodded and backed up underneath me. Ratchet sighed. “I told you NOT to test the upgrades until we told your mother.”

There was a long and uncomfortable silence.

“You both hate me now, don’t you?” Aurora said out of the blue and sounding really sad. This shock both me and Ratch. I laid down around her.

“Why do you say that?” I asked.

“ Cuz you’re mad at me.” She replied looking at the ground.

“Look at me…” Aurora complied. “Sweaty I love you. I love you with all my heart. Just doing something like that could have hurt you and I don’t want you getting hurt. As for Ratchet, I’m pretty sure he feels the same.” We both look to him.

“Of course I don’t hate you, Aurora. You are the first sparkling I ,as well as everyone else, has seen in millennia. You are a sweet sparkling, one we consider as much of this pod as everyone else.” Replied Ratchet. Aurora looked back to me.

“Just promise me you won’t do anything dangerous like that again.” I asked as I nuzzled my daughter. Aurora nodded. I got up and looked up at Ratchet. “Next time you try to sneak away from me when it comes to my daughter, you won’t be so lucky to get out of the situation without so much as a scratch. Am I understood, Ratchet?” I threatened. I was met with silence. “AM I UNDERSTOOD?”

“Yes.” He sighed. I nodded approvingly.

“Come on Aurora. I’m sure Ratchet has other business to attend to.”

So me and my little light headed back to Prime’s room. When we entered his quarters Arcee was off doing something else.

“Everything sorted?” asked Elita.

“Yes. Little missy here decided to try out her newly upgraded wings before Ratchet told me. I believe that Ratchet now knows not to get on the wrong side of a mother.” Optimus and Elita looked at me very curious at what I ment. “I… kind of… threatened him.” I said nervously.

“Didn’t you say something about the deepest and darkest depth of the pit?” asked Elita.

“Wait! You heard that?” Elita-1 nodded. “Great that means everyone else heard it too.”

“Mum, where is Uncle Patrick, and Grandma and Grandpa and Aunt Anna?” asked Aurora. This caught the three of us by surprise. I sighed.

“Optimus, could you tell the other Autobots about me being able to use the comlink?”

“Of course.” he replied.

“Thank you.” I looked down to Aurora. “Lets… go for a walk Aurora.”

I walked out of the room with Aurora close by my side. We walked through the corridors, out the hanger and up to the top of a hill. I looked to the sky, trying to hold back tears.

“Mum?” asked Aurora.

I looked to my little light. This was going to be hard. “Aurora dear…” I didn’t know where to start. A tear rolled down my cheek.

“Where are they?”

A whimper escaped my throat and I closed my eyes. “They’re no longer with us.” I said, voice heavy with sadness.

“You don’t mean…?” Aurora asked not wanting to believe what she thought.

“I’m sorry my dear, but they’re gone.” I said closing my eyes tighter and gritting my teeth, trying so desperately not to break down into tear in front of my daughter.

“No! It can’t be… it can’t be true.” Aurora denied.

“I’m sorry but it is.”

“How do you know? Have you even looked?” Aurora really didn’t want to believe what I was saying, I heard anger in her voice for the first time. I shook my head. “Then how?”

“BECAUSE I HAD A BOND WITH THEM.” I snapped and growling a little. Aurora whimpered a bit and took a step back out of fright. I sighed realising what I had just done. I looked up to the sky once more. “ I had a bond with my family, like you and I have a bond just the difference being it was one way with them. I could feel them in my heart but they couldn’t feel me.” I laid down and looked at my paws. Aurora came up and laid down beside me. “One day when I was little, I was left home alone. My mum and Dad were out shopping and Patrick was at school. I was home because I was sick. Mum and Dad didn’t want to wake me, they wanted me to get better so they let me sleep in. when I woke it felt like they were still there but I had looked all around the house before I spotted the note on the kitchen bench saying they had gone shopping. And whenever they got hurt, I felt it. I was always the first one there when one of them got hurt. But when I got hurt they didn’t feel it. It always took twice to three times as long for them to get to me then it took me to get to them. And there were time I had to go to them for them to realise I had gotten hurt.” I took a moment for the information to sink in. “Your pain wasn’t the only pain I felt that day. My heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces. Like a fragile piece of glass being dropped from a three story house and landing on the sharp and gagged edge of a rock far below. That is why, when I felt your presence was still there,…” I looked to my daughter. “I was more than grateful that you were still alive.” I looked back to my paws. “But there is nothing but darkness in my heart where the bond with my family used to be. Nothing but pitch black nothingness.” I sighed and looked to the sky. “I just hope it subsides or there is at least something that can fill that empty void in my heart.” At that moment, immense pain ripped through my heart, like a burning forest fire out of control. I let out a roar and quickly closed the bond I shared with Aurora, I didn’t want her feeling this. Aurora jumped up in surprise. The pain was so immense that changed back and fell to my hands and knees, clutching my shirt tightly where my heart would be. I screamed as another wave of immense pain ripped through my heart again.

“MAMA?!?” Aurora almost shouted. Running back and forth around me, panic obvious in her voice.

I screamed again, the pain was getting worse with each new wave. My arms and legs were shaking, threatening to collapse and blackness started to snake into the corners of my vision.

“Go… get… Ratchet.” I said through gritted teeth and Aurora ran off. The next wave of pain I couldn’t take. I screamed, my arms and legs gave out and the blackness took over as I curled up into a ball, clutching my shirt even tighter.

 

………………………with Aurora…………………………

Aurora ran as fast as she could back into the base. She even glided at some points. She ran through the hanger and into the halls almost running into Optimus and Ratchet. Aurora skidded to a halt just mere centimetres from crashing into O.P’s foot. Prime and Ratchet looked down to my sparkling.

“Aurora, where is your mother?” asked Optimus.

“Outside.” Aurora turned and started running back the way she came. “Please hurry.” She said, panic lacing her voice.  
The mechs caught up with her and O.P picked her up and continued in the direction my daughter was going. The two mechs were panicked as well, they both had picked up on the disturbance in the Allspark levels, they were out of control and all over the place, which was NOT a good sign and both mech knew it. If they didn’t do something quick they could lose me, which was not an option to them.

Once just outside the hanger, they heard my screams, Optimus and Ratchet pick up their pace and ran up the hill. I let out another scream as they arrived, and they saw me curled up in a tight ball and gripping my shirt so tightly that my fingernails were digging into my skin causing me to bleed.  
Ratchet picked me up in one hand but moving me caused me to curl up even tighter as I screamed out again. Ratchet place his other hand over the top of me, making sure he didn’t squish me. The mechs race back to the med bay and Ratchet placed me gently on a bed. Doctors were already on station. I screamed again and curled up tighter, if that was even possible, digging my fingernails in even more causing me to bleed a bit more. The doctors tried to un-curl me, I screamed and fought back, thrashing against them, trying to curl up again. In the end the doctors had to restrain me, just so they could ripped off my shirt and get to the self-inflicted wounds. I screamed yet again and fought against the restraints.

All the while my daughter watched in horror in O.P hand.

“Mummy?!” my little light said truly scared of what was happening to me.

“Prime, get Aurora out of here. She does not need to see this.” Ratch ordered. I screamed out once again.

Optimus nodded and walked out and was half way down the hall when he came across Elita.

“What’s going on? The Allspark energy is all over the place. Is StarKnight alright?” Elita asked. I screamed and all three bots in the hall heard.

“I don’t know.” Optimus said regretfully. “Take Aurora, keep her away from the med bay till I say it is alright for her to return.” Optimus said handing my Sparkling over. Elita nodded and walked off back down the hall with Aurora in her hand.

………………..with Optimus Prime………………….

  
O.P walked back into the med bay just as I screamed out yet again, even with the restraints, some of the doctors had to hold me down so the others could work on my wounds. It was distressing for both my leader and medic to see me in such a state.

“What is causing StarKinght so much pain, Ratchet?” Prime asked.

Ratchet had already done a scan. “It’s the Allspark, Prime. It’s like it’s reaching out to create a bond.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. But it’s not reaching out for any-bot, it’s reaching out for you Prime.”  
Prime looked to Ratchet, confusion and concern written all over his face plates. I screamed out again and the bots looked to me. “If you don’t do something we could not only lose her but the Allspark AND Aurora as well.” Said Ratchet.Three things they DIDN’T want to lose.

Optimus’ look became stern and he reached back. Slowly my thrashing died down and I stopped screaming. Ratchet looked at Prime and nodded approvingly. What they hadn’t expected though was for me to wake up moments later.

………………….With me…………………………………

  
Slowly my eyes opened half way and I was met with bright white lights.

I groaned. “What…?” but I wasn’t fully conscious and my throat was soar as pit. Me talking surprised not only the doctors but the bots as well. I heard Ratchet say something but I couldn’t make it out.

“Ratch…?” I choked out. I tried looking for him but my eyes just wouldn’t focus.  
I felt something prick the skin of my neck before the blackness took me again.

 

…………………with Optimus Prime………………

“Keep her under. It is not good for her to be awake yet. The bond needs to stabilise.” Ratchet ordered. One of the doctors went off to the side and prepared the tranquilliser.

“Ratch…?” I choked out. I tried looking for him but my eyes just wouldn’t focus.

The doctor returned and injected me with the tranquilliser in the side of my neck and my eyes closed.

Ratchet sighed. “And this day was going so well.”

“I wonder what cause this to happen?” O.P said.

“I don’t know, but we’ll find out. For now stick around. StarKnight will be needing you.”

“I’m surprised the bond worked.”

“She has a bond with the Sparkling. And at this rate, I wouldn’t be to surprise if there were more surprises to come with this young one.”

The doctors finished up on the wounds. They undid the restraints and hooked me up to an I.V drip and a heart monitor.

It is alright for Aurora to return Elita. Said Optimus.

Thanks for letting me know. How is our sparkling? Replied Elita.

The Allspark is returning to it’s regular levels. StarKnight should be fine.

What was the cause in the first place?

The Allspark was reaching out to create a bond. But not with just any-bot but with me.

You reached back?

Yes. I’m amazed it worked.

Seems like she is truly our sparkling now.

O.P chuckled. Seems so.

Elita walked in with Aurora in her hand and SkyWing close behind. They all gathered around me and Elita placed Aurora on the end of my bed. She got comfortable and place her head on my legs.

“Mama.” Aurora said, sadness and concern in her voice.

“She’ll be fine little one.” Ratchet informed Aurora. “We had to sedate her, she woke too soon, so it will be a while before she awakens again.”

“What do you mean by ‘she woke too soon’?” asked SkyWing.

“I take it you have already informed Elita?” Ratchet asked Optimus. Prime nodded. “Would you like me to inform SkyWing or would you like to?”

“If you don’t mind Ratchet.”  
So Ratchet explained what happened to SkyWing outside the med bay, seeing that the other three might want some privacy.

:Oh mama, I’m so sorry…: Aurora whimpered in Cybertronian. :I didn’t know, if I had I wouldn’t have asked. I would have trusted your word, I wouldn’t have acted like I did. Please be OK.:  
Elita scooped Aurora up and started stroking her to try and calm her down.

“You did not know what little one?” asked O.P

:About the bond that Mama shared with her family.:

“She had a bond with her family?” Elita said surprised.

Aurora nodded. :It was different though, only one way. Mama could feel them in her heart but they could not feel her.:

“To feel your pain Aurora as well as the bond breaking…” Ratchet said walking back in with SkyWing behind him. “…I’m surprised that StarKnight isn’t traumatised.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that old friend.” Optimus said sadly, looking away from Ratch and back to me. “The bond might still be weak but I can feel how sad and scared and confused she truly is. The events of that day still plague her. Even knowing she puts on a brave face when around us, I fear that if anyone mentions her family or home in a bad way, she could truly break.”

A sad silence fell upon all of them for they all knew that if my grip upon control were to ever break, it could have dire consequences.

Aurora whimpered.

“What is it Aurora dear?” asked Elita.

:Even with Mama sedated, she will not get a peaceful rest. Ever since the event, she has been having nightmares about it. And I feel that she might be in one or at least heading into one.:

And as if on cue I rolled onto my side and curled up a bit, squeezing my eye shut even more. The heart monitor started to beep a bit faster.

“Is there anything you can do Aurora?” asked Ratchet.

Aurora shook her head. :I’ve tried many times but I can’t do anything.:

“You might be able to do something Prime.” Ratchet said looking back to his leader. “See if you can comfort her through the bond.”

O.P looked weary at first but nodded.

 


	15. Nightmares and Warnings.

## Chapter 15: Nightmares and Warnings.

 

I watched on helplessly as StarScream smirk at me and open fired upon the house in front of me.   
“NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!” I scream, desperately trying to break free of the chains that bound me to the back wall of my prison cell. I tried everything my powers allowed me to do, even teleporting but nothing worked. I wanted to get to the house which was now rubble, I wanted to get to them, I wanted to know if they were alright. But deep down I knew what the answer was already. StarScream had killed the ones I cared about.

I thrashed against my binds, really wanting to get free but I stopped when a sharp metal claw was pressed against my throat.

“You couldn’t protect them.” StarScream said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

“Stop.” I said, not even a whisper. The claw left my throat.

“Do you really think that the Autobots are going to accept someone like you?”

“Please.” I whimpered.

“Someone who can’t even protect her own pod?”

“Stop it.” I begged, tears running down my cheek.

“A murderer?”

“STOP IT PLEASE!” I screamed.

“Join us Zara and you’ll become more powerful.”

“Never!” I hissed.  
The next think I knew , I was lying flat on my back on a concrete slab. Restrained at the wrists and ankles. There were red optics glowing in the darkness as the only light sours seemed to be on me and the faint chanting of “Join us” in the back ground. I stopped looking around when I felt something crawling on my legs. I looked to see what it was and it was the ‘cons spider doc bot but he looked more evil. Fear spread throughout me and I began to breath quicker. The little bot came closer and closer to my face, I tried to break free or at least try and throw off the doc bot.

“This, we cannot have.” He said and injected me with something in my thigh which paralysed me but I could still move my head.   
The bot moved forwards and stopped on my chest with a needle in his metal hand that had glowing red liquid in it. I turned my head away but it was no use, the doc just turned my head back to him and lifted my chin up. I swallowed hard, breathing quickly through my nose, I was scared, I didn’t know what was going to happen to me. I felt the needle prick my skin at the base of my neck, and as he injected the stuff, it felt like fire was ripping through my veins. I screamed and closed my eyes tightly as I fought off the stuff that was trying to take control. The chanting became louder and it took all my concentration to fight off the red liquid which seemed to be some form of mind control.  
I panted heavily as the fire in my veins faded away.

“We cannot have that either.” I heard the doc bot say.

I opened my eyes and looked to the bot, my eyes widening in horror when I saw him with another needle filled with the same red stuff as before. I knew I wouldn’t be able to fight off this lot, the first lot was so strong that I only just managed to fight it off.  
The bot lifted my chin up again, I closed my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks, and whimpered. Waiting for the inevitable.

I heard footsteps coming closer and they were getting closer fast, as if someone was running. Then I heard the sound of metal hitting metal and the weight of the doc bot on my chest disappear. I opened my eyes, my heart skipped a beat at what I saw. I don’t know how he got here or if it was even possible for him to be here. But he was. He pride apart the restraints with a crowbar and once he was done he threw it to the side and helped me sit up on the edge of the slab. I looked into his electric blue eyes with shock.

“Optimus?” I asked, not above a whisper. I didn’t want to get my hopes up.

Optimus smiled warmly. I leapt into his arms, the paralyser long since worn off, and cried on his chest. Optimus wrapped his arms around me, stroking the back of my head in comfort. As we stood there the scene before us swirled and changed into something I more preferred. A clear night sky and a cool, calming breeze greeted us as we stood on top of a hill on the base grounds.

“Sshh! It’s alright Zara. They won’t hurt you any more. It was just a nightmare.” I heard O.P say.

Now this got my attention. I looked up into his holo-form’s eyes. “But I’m not awake, am I?” I asked. Prime shook his head. “Then … how…?” was all I managed to ask, it just didn’t make sense.

O.P explained everything that happened, what the Allspark had done and how he had to create a bond between us so the Allspark wouldn’t kill me. And that Aurora told them about the bond that I used to have with my family.

“She did?” I asked.

“Yes. How come you didn’t tell us that you had a bond with your family? Even if it was just one way.”

I looked away and saw that Optimus’ truck just outside the hanger.

“I don’t know. I truly and honestly don’t know.” I replied.

All of a sudden I felt tired and I think Prime noticed too, seeing how we now share a bond.

“I must go StarKnight.”

“No. please don’t go.” I said burying my face into his chest. “I don’t want to go back there.” I started to cry again.

O.P sighed. “I’ll stay till you’re asleep. But you need to rest Zara.” Optimus lifted my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes. Here he seems so…human. “You shouldn’t fight it and you know Ratchet would disapprove too.”

I nodded and the scene changed to my quarters. Optimus lead me over to my bed help me get in. Turns out I was more tired than I thought. And like he said he stayed.

………………..with Optimus…………………

 

Optimus’ optics flickered back online and Ratchet helped his leader back to his feet.

“Well done Prime. You did a good job.” Ratchet praised. But Prime didn’t answer, he just kept looking at me. “Is there something wrong Prime?”

“Turns out that recent events aren’t the only thing that are troubling StarKnight. The kidnapping two years ago are still taking its toll on her.” At this Ratchet frowned.

“She should be waking soon Prime, do wish to stay till then?”

“Unfortunately I cannot but please let me know when she does.”

“Will do.”

And with that Optimus left. He went to the computer room to take over from Prowle.

“Report.” Prime said as he stepped into the room.

“Everything is running smoothly Prime.” Prowle replied. “Although I did receive a call.” Prowle said looking to Prime. “The Director is coming in a week.”

Optimus sighed, he did not need this, not now.

 

…………………….with me…………………………

 

When I woke up I was in the med bay but I wasn’t too surprised. I sat up and groaned as a headache started to form.

“How you feeling?” I heard Ratchet say. I looked up to him.

“Sore.” I managed to say, only now realising how sore my throat was. Ratchet chuckled.

“I’m not too surprised after all that screaming you did.” He said before transforming down into the rescue hummer and activating his holo-form. He walked over to a bench, pick up a glass of water and some tablets then came over to me.

“Here, these should help.”

I took the tablets he offered and the glass of water. I washed the tablets down with the water and handed the glass back when the water was gone. I smiled to him.

Thank you Ratch. I thanked him through the com-link. I didn’t dare talk till my throat was better. It hurt to talk.

“I see your getting better at using the com-link.”

It’s actually not that hard. I replied.

Ratchet chuckled again. “Well you are the Allspark. I wouldn’t be too surprised if that had something to do with how easy it is to control.”

That could be a possibility. Ratchet raised an eyebrow at me. What?

“You sounded like Prime just then.”

Looks like he’s wearing off on me already. I joked.

“So he has already told you, has he?”

About the bond? Yes.

“Why are you using the com-link?”

Sore throat. I deadpanned and crossing my arms over my chest. Thought it might be obvious. Ratchet smiled as silence fell upon us. But after a while he frowned.

“You sure you’re alright?” he asked with concern.

Yes, I’m fine Ratch. Just a little sore from what happened.

“I meant from the event the other day.”

I looked down. I’m fine.

“To feel Aurora’s pain and a bond breaking at the same time…. No bot could go throw that without consequences.”

Well I’m not a Cybertronian.

“But you are part Cybertronian.”

My eyes widened, a memory flashed by my eyes

‘ _Well the way I see it, you’re part human, part dragon and part Cybertronian.’_ I closed my eyes tightly trying to fight back tears from remembering my brothers voice.

“Your brother is right you know?” I shot my head up so fast I think I scared Ratchet. I was face to face with Optimus’ holo-form. “For a being to be a part of three different cultures has got to be strong. And to have such a being as an ally, such as yourself, is a great honour.” I just looked at him in shock. O.P had just somehow seen my memory.

How…? Did you just see my memory?

Optimus nodded. “I think we can put it down to the AllSpark’s doing.”

I smiled at Prime and gave him a hug which he returned. Yeah. I guess there is just some things I cannot control with the Allspark. I pulled back from the hug. Thanks for getting me out of that nightmare.

“No problem.”

Ratchet walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, effectively gaining my attention.

“You should rest StarKnight.” He said gently

But I feel fine. Just a little… I groaned and put a hand to my head as a sudden wave of dizziness hit me. What the… I laid back down as my eyelids started to feel heavy and blackness started to creep into the corners of my vision.

“Sorry about that StarKinght. But the lack of recharge you have been getting started to concern me.”

You…knew? I asked tiredly.

“Well I was getting suspicious but then Aurora had said that you were having nightmares which confirmed my thoughts. One tablet was for the pain the other is to help you sleep. You shouldn’t have any nightmares.”

I looked at him, crossed that he had practically sedated me. But I guess I couldn’t blame him, he was concerned about me, like everyone else.

Couldn’t you… have… told me? I asked trying to fight the drug.

Ratchet must have known what I was doing. “Zara, don’t fight it.” He scolded.

I glared at him for a moment before giving into the drug that was trying to make me sleep. My eyes slid closed and after a moment past Ratchet knew I was asleep.

Optimus sighed. “Thanks for that Ratchet.” He said rubbing his temples and was about to leave before Ratchet stopped him.

The medic frowned at his leader. “You should get some rest too.”

“I’m fine.” O.P protested.

“No you are not. Your circuits are running faster than they normally are. You’re stressed and worried. I’m the medic of this faction; I know when the people I work with need to rest.”

O.P sighed once again. “Alright.” And with that his holo-form vanished.

………………….with me……………………

I was standing in the middle of the desert again just this time it was night time. I knew that it could get extremely cold at night in the desert but yet I was not cold one bit, and I was in a pair of shorts with nothing covering my top half except bandages. I knew I had been summoned by the primes again but I don’t see them anywhere, not one.

“Primes!” I called out but the only answer I got was a gentle breeze. I knew they weren’t going to show themselves but I could feel their presence. I sighed. “OK, I’m listening.”

“ _ **It is coming Allspark. You need to prepare. You and the rest of the Autobots need to prepare for it will soon arrive.”**_

My heart froze, even knowing I didn’t know what was coming, I knew it was going to be big and I knew it was bad. I didn’t have time to respond in any way before I was engulfed in blackness.

I woke up with a start, I was breathing heavily and my hands were gripping the sheet tightly. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I knew I had been asleep a long time, minimum of eight hours. Man that tablet works. **‘ok StarKnight, focus.’** I thought to myself. And sure enough there it was, a bad feeling, they were right, something is going to happen, but not for a while. I had time, we had time to do what the Primes said.

I tossed the blankets off of me and hopped out of bed. I knew Ratchet was not going to be happy with me for leaving the med bay without his approval first but I needed to do something. So I walked through the halls till I came to the human training room. There were punching bags, treadmills, weights, excreta, excreta, excreta.

I made my way over to one of the punching bags and started punching it and I put in the occasional kick. I got into a rhythm and repeated this for about twenty minutes before I felt Optimus’ aura coming down the hall. Even over the sound of me punching the bag, I was able to hear him transform into his truck form where the human sized hall started a few meters up from the training room. I could now feel two of his aura, one coming from his truck, which had dulled quite a bit, and one was moving down the hall with more of his aura and I knew straight away that it was his holo-form.

I didn’t stop what I was doing when I felt that Optimus’ holo-form was just on the other side of the door. I heard the door open and the sound of his footsteps as he crossed the room to me. I stopped when he was about two or three ruler lengths away. He came up and hugged me from behind. I turned in his arms and hugged him back.

“There’s something bothering you.” It was more of a statement than a question.

I sighed and pulled back from the embrace, looking to the ground. “I was summoned again.”

“You were?”

“Yeah.” I looked him in the eyes. “Something on the way, something big. Bigger than what any of us have faced before. Well, me at least.”

“Can you estimated how big?”

“I believe it could determine who wins the war.” Optimus’ eyes widened just a fraction. “But it is not for a while yet.” I added. “We have time to prepare. I have time.” I muttered to myself.

Optimus must have seen I was getting a little worried and needed to get my mind off of things for a little bit so he got into a fighting stance. I looked at him a little confused at first until he sent his intentions to me through the bond we now shared and I smiled gratefully at him, also getting into a fighting stance. O.P made the first move and I blocked it with ease which seemed to surprise Prime just a bit but that was all I needed. I smirked and made a counter attack which had him pinned to the ground in a second. The look on his face, man it was priceless.

I chuckled and offered my hand to help him up which he gratefully took.

“What? Did you really think I would just go home and do nothing for the past two years?”

“I guess not.” He chuckled.

We both got back into a fighting stances.

“After spending all those months with you and the rest of the Autobots, I couldn’t just go back to what my life was like before,” Optimus made the first move again, I blocked and countered but he was ready this time. “After school I went to the local swimming pool for a couple hours. Then I went to the gym for a couple more hours,” Optimus made his move and I dodged. I decided to go a little bit harder on him. “And as soon as I could I signed up for marshal art classes. Within the first six months I was already a black belt.”

“Talk about a quick learner.” O.P remarked. I chuckled. We continued to spar as I explained further.

“Tell me about it. Anyway, I competed in competitions, became I'm the best in my team and by the end of the year I was way higher than the black belt level. During the time when I wasn’t working out, competing, or training, I went for a gun licence,” Optimus raised an eyebrow in questioning. “Can’t just rely on my powers and fighting skills now can I?”

“Understandable.”

“I was able to get it. I only had it for two months before…” I stopped fighting, stood straight and looked to the ground, tears threatening to roll down my cheeks. Optimus stopped and stood as well. One tear. That’s all it took, one tear. I tried, honestly I tried but after that first one, the flood gates opened up. I collapsed to me knees with my head buried in my hands, not bothering to hold back the sobs that racked my form. I thought I had gotten over it, I thought it was all behind me. But I was wrong.

Optimus came over to me and pulled me into a hug, rubbing gentle circles in my back. It was soothing but it only made me cry harder. No, I can’t deal with this right now. I need to be strong for my pod, I needed… I needed… oh Primus, why can’t these memories just leave me alone?

Optimus could tell that my memories were starting to get the better of me, so he picked me up and quickly took me back to his truck. He placed me in the passenger side before his holo-form disappeared and he drove off down the halls to the med bay.

Why do these memories have to plague me no matter where I go? Why do they have to haunt my nights and not let me get a decent nights rest? Rest. That’s all I want. Just a decent night’s rest, without any nightmares, without being summoned. Just a good night’s recharge.

Before I knew it, I was back in the med bay in the bed I was in before. Even knowing Optimus was sending me comforting and reassuring feelings, I could feel his worry. Worry for losing me in my memories, worry that my mind might break. No, I’ll fight it. It was hard but I managed to get my mind back out of the foggy haze of painful memories just a bit for me to open my eyes and realise that both Ratchet and Optimus had been calling me and had been trying to get me to drink some water.

My mind was still a haze and I could barely hear what they were saying but I took the water and drank some of it before I felt dizzy. Ratchet took the class before I could drop it.

The painful memories faded away to be replace with blackness. I knew straight away what Ratchet had done to me, but this time instead of being angry I was grateful.

A smile graced my lips. “Thank you.” I managed to say before I slipped away into unconsciousness.

 


	16. Consumed

##  **Chapter 16: Consumed!**

 

It's been a few days since Optimus and Ratchet save me from my memories. And everyone has made sure I was ok, especially O.P and SkyWing. Those two have not let me out of their sight, if one of those two wasn't with me then the other was.  
Speaking of which, I am currently sitting on the couch in my room playing Halo3 on the Xbox 360 with SkyWing sitting on her recharge berth watching, well, watching me. I sighed before pausing the game and turning in my seat, looking to her.

“I'm fine SkyWing,” I said to reassure her.

“Evidence suggest other wise,” SkyWing counted.

I smiled sadly. “I know that you and the others are concerned for me, especially you and Optimus after what happened a few days ago. And I'm grateful for that concern, really I am,” I looked back to the T.V screen.  
“But... the pain that came with the loss of my family and best friend will never truly go away. I know that. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one feeling their loss,” I said looking to Aurora who was curled up, recharging on my bed. I looked back to the screen.  
“The best thing that I can do for me, for Aurora and for the pod, would be for me to move on. I have a chance to start over, a second chance, so dose Aurora. And I plan to make the most of it,” my hands gripped the controller tighter.  
“But I don't plan to let the deaths of my family and friend go un-justified. Nor am I going to let anyone else die if I have a say about it,” my grip on the controller relaxed.  
“But I'm going have to wait. So for now,” I turned and looked to Skywing. “Could you at least play with me?” I asked, holding up a second controller.

 SkyWing stood up, smiled at me and transformed down before activating her holo-form. She walked over and sat down beside me. I passed her the second controller that was already turned on and connected. I save where I was up to in story mode and went back to the main menu. I selected multi player and SkyWing joined in. I chose the game mode Slayer and the map Forge World so it was just me against her. SkyWing chose to go on the purple team and I went with the green team. And soon the game started.

I went around the map, careful to avoid SkyWing, till I found the weapon I was looking for. After picking up the weapon, plus some grenades along the way, I made my way to a great advantage point. There I crouch down and waited for my opponent to come along, checking my raidar for what direction she was coming from, just encase she was closer than I thought and was coming up behind me. And it wasn't long before the enemy came into view.

 Like the many other times I have used this strategy it worked. SkyWing came into my line of sight, miles away from where I was and not suspecting anything. I lined up the shot of my sniper rifle, not having to zoom in, and pulled the trigger. The only sign of the bullet was the white streak that it left behind in the air. SkyWing had not time to react, it happened so fast, the bullet went straight through her shield, her helmet and into her head before her character fell to the ground. The perfect head shot. And like that the round was over in one shot.  
  
I suppose that's what happens to you when you play against someone who has played the game for years and has completed it over and over again on the hardest difficulty.

We continued on like this for a couple rounds then we went co-operative in story mode. We played for a couple hours, till it was time for me to go to an assessment training lesson. I packed up the Xbox and went on my way.

I was walking through the halls when I sensed a group of new aura's. They were not military nor Cybertronian. As I got closer I heard Optimus and a couple other auto-bots talking to someone else; someone that sounded awfully familiar. I stopped in my tracks when I rounded the corner into the hanger, for someone I had never expected to turn up (and I hoped to never meet) had showed up.

Everyone stopped talking when I walked in. They all looked at me, our 'visitor' and his guards with surprise and Optimus, Ratchet, IronHide and Elita-1 with concern for what would happen next.

 **I take it, that the training session is postponed?** I commed to IronHide.

  **For now.** He replied.

“Prime, might I asked what's going on?” I asked looking up to Prime.

“StarKnight, this is Director Galloway-” but before my adoptive father could finish he was cut off.

“What is SHE doing here? What is a CIVILIAN doing here?” Galloway demanded.

I stood just a little bit straighter, standing my ground and not letting this playground bully boss me around. “I'm here to fight along side the Auto-bots in the war against the Decpticons.” I stated.

“But you aren't part of the military-” I cut him off before he could rant on. My distaste for him growing.

“NO, I'm not part of the military. I'm a member of the Auto-bots.” I said proudly. I heard snickering outside and I wasn't the only one to hear it too. We all looked to the hanger door and just outside was Skids and MudFlap picking on some poor new recruit for the military part of this base.

“OY, SKIDS, MUDFLAP,” they looked to us. “STOP PICKING ON THE POOR GUY. DID YOU NOT GET THE MEMO? HE'S NEW HERE. LET HIM SETTLE IN! AND BESIDE ARN'T YOU TWO SUPPOSE TO BE ON PATROL?!” **And I know your supposed to be. Now get out there before I shock your aft.** I glared.

They nodded vigorously before dashing off to do what they were meant to be doing. The new recruit looked at the retreating forms of the twins before looking to me and smiling.

“Thanks a lot, StarKnight wasn't it?” he asked.

“That's correct.” I nodded.

“Thanks for getting them off my back.” and with that he went on his way.

I smiled as the man went on his way before turning my attention back to what is at hand. Galloway.

“An Auto-bot aye?” Galloway said walking up to me.

“Yes, and StarKinght has proven herself time and time again.-” O.P said but was cut off. Again.

“How? By mopping the floors?” Galloway chuckled.

This enraged not only me but the auto-bots as well. I growled and if I was in my dragon form my ears would have been folded back.

“Mum?”

We all turned and saw Aurora standing in the entrance to the hanger. Galloway's guards not knowing what to make of her raised their guns. Bad idea. My protective insticts kicked in and seeing how I'm part of three different cultures, they all kicked in at the same time, the Allspark part of me more stronger than the human or dragon part. In fact the Allspark energy kicked in as I ran in front of Aurora, my eyes now an electric blue and a thin light blue glow seemed to out line my body.

“Lower your weapons.” I growled. The men just stood there.

“I highly suggest that you do as you were asked.” said Ratchet.

“Should any harm come to the sparkling,” said Elita-1.

“You won't just have the Allspark to deal with.” Stated O.P as he and the other Auto-bots got ready to protect Aurora.

Galloway and his guards shifted under our gaze, he was reluctant at first to give the order but...

“Lower your weapons.” he ordered and his guards did. We all relaxed a bit but I still stood in front of my sparkling. Galloway walked over to me and got right into my face but I didn't back down. “I do not see how you have proven yourself just because you are the new vessel for their so called Allspark.” Galloway hissed.

“They did not make me one of them just because I'm the Allspark. I have proven myself like Prime has said-” I was going to continue but I was cut off.

“Then prove it to me.”

To Galloway I stayed silent but in actual fact I was communicating to my leader.

**Father, should I reveal my other form to him? I do not see why I should prove myself to someone outside our pod.**

Optimus was a bit surprised that I had actually called him father but then even I had no idea I had said it.

**He will not leave you or us alone about this should you not. He replied.**

**He will never leave us alone full stop. But if you say so.**

“Well?” asked Galloway.

“IronHide,” I called not looking away from Galloway.

“Yes StarKnight?”

“Training's back on.” I said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” I called back. “You want me to prove myself, so be it. You can sit in on my assessment but what you think of me stays to yourself.” I turned and picked up my little light and walked over to O.P, not giving Galloway a chance to say otherwise or anything more to me.

I handed Aurora to O.P before turning and walking off to to the Auto-bot training room, turning into my dragon form after a few steps. Should have thought that through better, because no sooner had I transformed I heard guns hitting the floor. I looked over my shoulder and saw Galloway and his guards looking shocked. I smirked and continued on my way but I only got to take one step before Galloway found his voice.

“Y...You can change into that...that thing?! That monster!”

Ok, I was hurt, I mean really hurt. I have been called freak before, but never monster. And I am by no means a monster........Am I?

The Auto-bots went rigged after Galloway's comment, they did not like that one bit.

“Your parents must have been desperate to adopt a freak, a monster like you!”

My heart clenched at the mention of my creators, they didn't adopt me..........Did they?

Galloway kept going with his insults to not only me but to my previous pod as well. He did not stop at the warning growls the mechs around us gave, he did not stop even at the verbal warning they gave. No, he just kept on ranting and raving on about how screwed up my family was.

I couldn't take it any more, I took off with a powerful flap of my wings, knocking the humans off their feet and on to their butts really hard, and I sped off into the distance as my memories started to consume me. I ignored the calls of my name, both out loud and via com-link, with tears running down my cheeks.

I knew my pain was flooding through my bond with both my father and my daughter, they didn't need to feel my pain, I didn't want them feeling my pain, it wasn't theirs to bare so I closed off the bond I had with them, heck I think I even closed off the com-link.

I didn't know where I was going, I just let my wings take me where they felt like going, I was too lost in my memories to care.

 

…................Optimus Prime PVO...........................

 

They watched until they could no longer see me, shocked that I had just fled, Optimus and Aurora more so because the bond they shared with me was now closed. Their shock was soon replaced by annoyance and anger which they directed at Galloway who was currently getting up off his big fat ass. Every Auto-bot hands were clenched into fists, except the one holding Aurora who was visibly shaking with outrage.

Just then SkyWing came speeding into the the hanger and skidded to a halt mere inches way from Galloway. Her holo-form appeared in a flurry off bright electric blue sparks and she stormed over to the person who was the cause of all of this, hands clenched in fists.

“Now you listen here pal; StarKnight's pod were kind people. They accepted her and her abilities, they even accepted Aurora when she was born! And I'll have you know StarKnight was not adopted and both her parents were human!

“And now you have most likely cost us our most valued and respected member of our pod!” and in a flurry of sparks SkyWing's holo-form was gone. SkyWing revved her engine and took off to find me, leaving the humans in a cloud of burning rubber.  
  
“Were?” Galloway said raising an eye brow.

“Yes, were,” Galloway looked to my little light who was still in fathers hand. “Grandma, Grampa, uncle Patrick and aunt Anna were all off-lined by the bad bots all because mum is the Allspark. I nearly went with them too.” Aurora whine a little but it was soon turned into a growl. “But then you came along and said all those mean things about our pod when they hadn't even passed a month ago! And now we have lost mama cause of you, you...you!!!!!!!” Aurora let out a roar of anger at Galloway before jumping out of O.P's hand and using the hight advantage to glide some distance down the hall and running the rest of the way back to our room.

“If it was your own daughter,” Galloway looked to Optimus. “Who had gifts such as StarKnight, would you throw her out, saying that she was a monster, a freak?” Prime asked but Galloway didn't respond. “I suggest you leave, you and your men are no longer welcome here.”

“I-”

“NOW!” Optimus barked.

And with that Galloway and his men left. Optimus sighed before turning and heading down the hall to the barracks. He enter the room I shared with Aurora and and SkyWing and found my little light curled up on the bed sobbing quietly.

“Aurora,” he called out. Her head shot up at hearing her name and saw our leader in the doorway. Optimus knelt down and put his hand out. Aurora jumped off the bed and ran over to him, jumping into his hand. O.P stood up and brought his hand to his chest where his spark was, where Aurora instantly curled up, taking in as much of the sense of warmth, comfort and safety Optimus' spark gave off. O.P walked over and sat down on SkyWing's recharge berth, trying to comfort Aurora in any way possible.

“What did you mean before,Aurora” he asked.

“Mum was already being consumed by her memories.”

“But SkyWing is out there looking her.” O.P tried to reassure my little girl.

“Even with everyone out there looking for mum, I have a feeling that this time....we'll be too late.” 

 

….............................Unknown location.........................

 

StarSream ran through the halls and into the main room where Megatron was sitting on the single chair that acted like a throne. StarScream got down one one knee.

“Lord Megatron, I bring good news and some possibly bad new...”

“Well... spill it already.” Megatron barked.

“Yes of course. The good news is that more recruits should be landing soon.”

“that is good news.”

“And the Allspark has fled the Auto-bot base.....” StarSream trailed off.

“So what's the bad news?”

“We... lost her single shortly after she fled.”

Megatron Growled. “Well don't just kneel there, get out there and find her and bring her to me!”

“Y-Yes lord Megatron.” and with that StarScream scurried out of the main room.

  

…............................My PVO........................

 

I had been flying for hours now over mountains and forests, and my wings were getting sore but that was nothing compared to the pain in my heart that my memories brought. Through teary eyes I was able to see that really dark grey clouds were on the horizon , singling that rain was on the way and that I should find shelter till it passed but to be honest I really couldn't care less. But it seemed my wings had other thoughts and I soon found myself in a cave in a mountain side just as the rain began to pour.

I curled up close to the entrance, not caring that when the wind blew it pushed the rain in and hit me. I let out a whimper every now and then as my memories continued to eat away at my hold on reality.

I didn't want this... this pain. Why couldn't it leave me alone? Why did it have to ruin my days and haunt my nights? It hurts to remember but I didn't want to forget either.

But the pain............ it hurts so much...........

I whimpered, knowing I was fighting a loosing battle.

I can't take this any more, just make it stop! The pain... it hurts too much. Please, someone just make it stop.

With an agony filled roar, I let exhaustion take me into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

 

I awoke the next day to the morning sunlight shining on y eyes....wait, how did I know it was the next day? My head shot up in an instant and I looked around at my surrounding. Why was I in a cave? I got up and went to the entrance of the cave and what I saw took my breath away. By the ancients the view was beautiful from this height. Wait one minuet, how did I even get up here?

I took a look around the cave, nope, nothing that could have helped me up.

Then I took a look at myself. I had a reptilain like body with purple and white scales and..... wings?

Ok, what am I? Better yet....

Who the heck am I?


	17. Chapter 17

## Chapter 17: Beautiful wondering.

 

 

I was on top of the hill where mother and I used to spend time together. It gave a good view of the base.  
  
The main part of the base is two different heights. The human half was the hight of one of their homes; single level of course. Whereas the Autobot side of the base is much taller; got to allow Prime to walk around with ease.

Off to the left of the base is another building tall enough for the Autobots to move around freely. That's the Autobot training room. There is a 'hall' connecting it to the main part of the base, though certain part of the walls have sliding doors installed so the humans can move their machines around.

The clang of metal on metal or metal on concrete could be heard from within the training room, along with the occasional faint curse. I chuckled at that. SunStreaker and SideSwipe are sparing in there at the moment.

Behind the training room is the firing range (the humans have one on the right side of the base), which at the moment is being occupied by IronHide and Chormia getting in some target practice.

As for the others, well, Prime is in the computer room, in the main part of the base, with Prowl monitoring Teletran-1.

Elita-1 and Arcee is out on patrol in one half of the city, while RedAlert and HotRod patrol the other half.

Skidz and MudFlap are in the common room chilling out.

BumbleBee is with Sam and most likely Michaela as well.

Ratchet is in the med bay going over supplies. Though there is probably no need considering that the Cons haven't attacked since....well.... the day they off lined mother's pod....

I looked beyond the base, a few miles away where dusts clouds rose up. That's the track. The Autobots use it to hone their diving abilities on all sorts of different surfaces. I sighed, already knowing who was up there, most likely finishing their last lap; SkyWing. She spends most of her spare time up there these days ever since mother fled the base because of that Galloway person.

I looked to the sky. It's hard to believe that it has been two years already.

Even knowing I'm not old enough to start training just yet, I guess you could say I have made my own place amongst the Autobot ranks. A guard dog as the humans would say. Ever since mother left I spent most of my time wondering the base boundaries keeping a look out for mother for when she returns. Prime has taught me what to keep an eye for and what to alert him of.

I watch as Arcee, Elita-1, RedAlert, and HotRod return from their patrol and Chromia, SkyWing, Skidz and Mudflap take over. From what I have heard, it's a half an hour drive to the city from here doing the speed limit. So there is a whole hour where the city is left unguarded. Well, except the part where BumbleBee resides in most of the time, but he can't guard the whole city by himself.

At least Skidz and MudFlap remembered to go this time.

 **Aurora to Prime.** I commed as I watch the four who just returned transform and stretch. Must be a pain to stay in ault form for a couple of hours.

 **This is Prime. Go ahead Aurora.** Optimus replied.

**Arcee, Elita-1, Hotrod and RedAlert have all returned from patrol. Chromia, SkyWing, Skidz and MudFlap have just left. As scheduled.**

**Skidz and MudFlap too?** Optimus asked shocked.

I chuckle. **Yes even them surprisingly.**

**I guess your message finally got through to them.**

I turn to the forest behind me, marking one of the boundaries of the base as I reply. **Only time will tell grampa-**

I see something move in the foliage, I narrow my optics and zoom in but there's nothing there. What ever it was, was already gone. I sigh and allow my optic to go back to normal.

It couldn't have been.....could it?

 **Aurora? Is everything alright?** Optimus asks.

**I- I think I just saw......**

**saw what Aurora?**

**I think I just saw mother.**

 

…................................StarKnight's POV...............................

 

it's been two years since I woke up in that cave, which is now my den. When I had woken up I had claimed that cave and the land around that mountain as my own, expanding my territory little by little over the years.

It wasn't long before my territory had reached the outskirts of a human settlement, a city I believe. Don't ask me how I know the words 'human' and 'city', because even I don't know. Anyway, if I didn't wan to be discovered I had to expand in a different direction. Which soon lead me to another human settlement just this one was different. It wasn't a city. No, this place gave off the sense of war and secrets. I soon found out why.

Some of their vehicles weren't vehicles at all. They were robots, living machines, sentient beings from a different planet. When I first found out about this I had to suppress a roar. I had come across these being before, just those ones were more vicious looking and had red eyes. But just because these ones looked and acted different doesn't mean I was going to let my guard down. The last time I came across these being, the ones with the red eye, it got a bit hectic. I wouldn't have gotten away if they hadn't destroyed the collar around my neck. It was getting a bit tight anyway.

So I kept a close eye on these robots but what shocked me the most was what appeared to be the youngest member. She (so I believed) was like me to a degree. A reptilian like body structure with the addition of wings.

Every time I have come near this place since I had first saw her, I have always found her on top of that hill, watching over the settlement as if guarding it. But I can sense another reason for her doing it, she seems to be waiting for something or someone.

She turned this way, I quickly turned invisible; a handy little trick I learnt and perfected over the years. Confident that she didn't see me I wondered back into the forest, making sure that I was deep enough before letting my invisibility drop. As I walked through the forest, heading back to my den, I wondered why that little one intrigue me so. Was it because she is the only other being that I have seen that is like me? Or is it because I feel like she is linked to my past somehow? To my life prior to these past two years?  
  
I take to the sky when I deem it was safe to and head home, reaching it in not time. I land and walk in. Seeing a scorch mark on the floor I walk over to it, firing a fireball at it when close enough and laid down on the now warm stone, facing the entrance.

Perhaps I'll have a little chat with the youngling tomorrow.

With that thought in mind I fell asleep as the sun set beyond the horizon.

 

…...........................Aurora's P.O.V...............................

 

I was up on top of the hill yet again, watching as the afternoon patrol returned and the evening patrol take over.

The sunset tonight was beautiful. Bright orange lined the horizon before fading into pink, then purple, and finally navy blue where a few stars could be seen; and I briefly wondered what Cybertron was like back in the glory days. I deleted that thought from my processor. While I have the appearance of a Cybertronain, I was created here on Earth. Ok maybe not this Earth, but Earth nonetheless.

 **Aurora to Prime.** I commed.

 **This is Prime. Go ahead Aurora.** Optimus replied.

**Afternoon patrol has returned and Evening patrol has departed.**

**Thanks for letting me know Aurora. Are you going to be staying out there for a bit longer?**

**Yes. I think I might. There's a beautiful sunset tonight.**

**Alright Aurora. Just don't stay out too long, ok?**

**I won't.**

**Good. Prime out.**

**Aurora out.** I sighed as the conversation ended and looked to the sunset.

“Beautiful ain't it?” a voice spoke after a moment of silence. It was one of the newer recruits who had joined the military about a year ago.

“Yes it is.” I reply not looking away from the sunset.

Silence fell again as we continued to watch the sunset, comfortable in each other's presence.

“If you don't mind me asking, but what was your mother like?” she asked.

She had heard about my mother, just whenever we spoke about her we always referred to her as an Autobot and used her Autobot designation. And it wasn't long before she found out that StarKnight was my mother.

I was surprised by the question at first but soon sighed sadly. “Mama was a valued ally and member of this pod. She was kind, always looking out for everyone whether they be Human or Cybertronian. She might not have noticed but the others sure did, throughout her time here she had shown the qualities of a leader. From what I have heard, she was going to be promoted to second in command.”

My company was shocked. “No offence or anything, but why not SkyWing or any of the others?”

I shrugged. “I don't know. Anyway Mama has been through a lot of trials and she has the scars to prove it, both physical and non physical. She has a will that cannot be broken, the 'cons have tried. And she is very protective about the ones she love.”

My company looks at me a bit longer before looking back to the sunset a bit saddened. “From what you have said, she sounds a lot like an old friend of mine.”

“Is your friend the reason you're here?”

“Yeah, she is......” she trailed off sadly.

“Mind if I ask what happened to her?” I asked as I looked to her. She kept quiet, not once glancing at me as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. “Sorry....” I whispered as I looked away.

“Don't be. It wasn't your fault.” with that she left.

I sighed yet again and looked over my shoulder to the forest that marked the boundary. Something moved within the shadows. Something long and purple with a white tip. My eyes widened; no, it couldn't have been. Could it? I don't know why but I ran after it, ignoring Prowls commands to come back; I'm in so much trouble when I get back.

I cautiously walked through the forest, the shadows making it feel eerie; a dark and dangerous place that no young sparkling, such as myself, should venture. I soon come to a small clearing with no signs of where to go next, no glimpses of purple and white, nothing. I sighed dejectedly and was about to head back to the base when.....

“Who are you?”

I paused in step, optics going wide. I would recognise that voice anywhere, even if it sound more mature. I looked around, happiness filled me, but once I realised that she was using her darkness abilities to stick to the shadows, not wishing to be seen, did her question set in and my happiness faded.

“My designation is Aurora.” I answered dejectedly.

 

…...............StarKnight's P.O.V..............................

 

I was surprised by the young one's sudden sadness, she was happy moment's ago. And as far as I know she had no reason to be sad.

But when she said her name, I hissed in pain and gritted my teeth as blurred images flashed before my closed eyes. An array of colours assaulted my vision, the little one being the only clear being in the images. I took a deep breath once the assault was over and looked back to the youngling, who was looking this way and that with concern in her eyes.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“I'm fine.” I answered. “But you, you're part of my past, aren't you?”

she smiled, her mood lightening, before nodding vigorously.

My mind was a whirlwind of questions. How was she part of my past? Do I know the others she lives with? If so, then who am I to her and the other? Did I trust them? Why did I trust them if I did? And many more questions came to mind, wizzing about and making me dizzy. Using my shadow abilities I retreated back further into the forest before appearing in a swirl of dark, almost black, purple mist and took to the sky, heading back to my den. As I flew a steady pull at the back of my subconscious grew. I didn't get to walk very far into my den before I could no longer resist the pull and fell to the floor. But that didn't mean I didn't try too. I tried very hard to resist but it was no use, my sight blurred and darkened, and soon I knew no more.

 

…..................Aurora's P.O.V..............................

 

“What were you thinking Aurora?!?”

I flinched. Currently Optimus and I are in his quarters with said mech not very pleased that I had left the base grounds.

“The rules and regulation are there for a reason. What if a 'con had found you? Primus knows what they would have done to you!”

over the years every Autobot, Optimus and SkyWing especially, have taken it upon themselves to protect me and raise me in mothers place until the time she returns.

“I'm sorry grampa, really.” I apologised. “But I spoke with Mama.”

That made his optics widen. “You spoke with your mother?”

I nodded sadly. “She doesn't remember her past.....”

“Sh-she doesn't?”

I shook my head to confirm it. “But I think that just talking to me may have triggered an old memory.” I said after a few moments. “It sounded like she remembered something towards the end.”

Optimus sighed. “ Lets just hope you are right.”

 

…............StarKnight's P.O.V...................

 

I moaned as I came too. First thing I noticed was the sand all around me, the next thing I noticed was that it was night time, and the third thing I noticed was that I was human. I stood up, a little shakily to begin with, and looked around. I was in a desert, how the heck did I end up in the desert? I soon stopped questioning how I got here and how I became a human when I sensed that I wasn't alone. The wind picked up, blowing sand everywhere and I had to shield my face to stop it from getting into my eyes.

When the wind died down I lowered my arms, what I saw made me go shock still. For right there in front of me stood three pairs of huge metal feet and I could sense that there were more all around me; I was surrounded.

I wanted to run, to get out of there, but I frozen to the spot.

“Who are you?” I breathed, a little scared.

“ _You'll know who we are in a moment's time.”_ one of them answered.

“ _But for now, you must remember your past.”_ one off to my left spoke.

“ _You must remember who you are.”_ it was one to my right this time.

My attention was drawn to the one in front of me when he knelt down and, for something so huge, gently placed one of his long metal claw like fingers on my forehead.

All thoughts stopped and I went ridged, eyes widening as images flashed before my vision. It wasn't long before they began to hurt and I let out a soft whimper, but the images kept on coming. The being didn't remove his finger when I eventually fell to my knees, tears running down my cheeks. He didn't remove his finger until I had remembered everything.

I fell forwards onto my chest, eyes barely open as my sight began to darken.

“W-why....?” was all I could ask.

“ _ **The final battle approaches.”**_ They said as one.

And everything went black.

 


	18. Strained Reunion

## Chapter 18: Strained Reunion.

  
  


I woke with a start, panting hard and with a major headache. I moaned as I got up and walked to the cave entrance, looking up to the sky and noticing that it must be well into the morning. I whimpered, ears lowering as I looked off in a certain direction before I started to pace back and forth.

It has been two years, TWO PRIMUS DAMN YEARS, since I fled the base. I wanted to go back but what did everyone think of me? Do they hate me? Do they think that I have abandoned them? What dose Elita-1 think of me? What dose Optimus think of me? What dose Aurora think of me. Her own mother?

That made me pause in my steps, tears in the corners of my eyes.

Aurora, m-my daughter, I had practically abandoned her. I lowered my head, eyes closed tightly but yet tears still rolled down my cheeks. What kind of mother abandons their own daughter?

I looked back to the cave entrance, determination shining brightly in my eyes.

If I don't go back for myself then I go back for the sake of my daughter!

That's when I remembered the bond I have with not only Aurora but Optimus as well. I concentrated and opened the bond a little bit. I didn't want my emotions to suddenly flood their sparks.

 

…..............Aurora's P.O.V........................

 

Even knowing that grampa and I were doing our own thing (Optimus was watching Telitran-one and I was watching Sunny and Sides spar) we both gasped at the same time, opitcs widening a bit. Apparently I got the twin's attention.

“You ok sparkling?” asked Sides.

“Y-yeah. I got to go. See ya around!” I called over my shoulder as I ran out of the training room and into the joining hallway, transforming into a motorcycle.

“Whoa! Slow down sparkling! You'll hurt yourself!” exclaimed Que as I swerved around his feet.

“Sorry, but it's urgent!” I called back.

Que is our resident scientist and inventor. He along with his partner, Dino, and the Wreckers are the newest additions to the Autobots here on earth.

Suddenly a red foot came down in my path, making me skid to a halt to avoid crashing into it.

“Where's the fire kid?” Dino asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“there's no fire. Now please let me through, I have to talk to Optimus!”

Dino chuckled. “Alright. On one condition., you tell me more about this legendary StarKnight; Protector of the Skies later.”

“Deal!” I answered without a second thought.

Dino stepped out of the way and I sped on by. It's true, Mother has become a legend amongst the newer Autobots. But get this, the newer humans that have recently joined the military that works along side us, as well as Dino, Que, and the wreckers, all think that Mother is Cybertronian. Boy are they going to be in for a surprise when they meet her.

I soon come to the computer room, skidding to a halt and transforming back into my dragon form before running in.

“Grampa! Grampa, do you feel it?!” I asked excitedly.

Optimus smiled at me as he knelt down and picked me up before turning back to the screen of Telitran-one. “Yes little one, I do. It will not be long now.”

 

…..................StarKnight P.O.V.................................

 

I smiled, just opening the bond a little has made them happy and excited. And to be honest, it feels great to be able to feel them in my heart once again.

With more determination than before I ran out of the cave and leapt into the air, heading home. I was excited and nervous at the same time, just how much has changed? I may have kept an eye on them but that was from a distance. Did they still consider me one of them? I smiled when I felt reassuring feeling being sent through the bond by Optimus and Aurora. I was gradually opening the bond over the course of the flight, so their reassurance was stronger now than before.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't noticed the plane miles above me.

 

…...................Unknown location...................

StarScream burst into the main room of where Megatron sat on his throne like chair. StarScream got down on one knee, bowing to his master.

“My lord, I have good news.” Megatron's second in command said.

“Well, spit it out already!” Megatron barked.

“SoundWave has located the AllSpark. She is in rout back to the Autobot base.”

“Have hi shoot her down but do not kill her. We loose her we loose the AllSpark. Am I understood?”

“yes my lord.” with that StarScream left.

 

….....................StarKnight's P.O.V.....................

 

I was just flying along when I heard the sound of gun fire being followed by a searing pain in my upper left foreleg, making me falter in my flight as I roared in pain and, surprisingly, avoid the rest of the shots.

I did a barrel roll and half way through, when my back was facing the ground, I fire a bal of light, hitting the con that was following me in the spark. SoundWave's metal corpse fell to the ground and exploded.

I sighed and got back on course, that was a little bit to close for my liking.

It wasn't long before the base came into view, what struck me as odd though was the fact that nearly all the military personnel were out on the tarmac with armed vehicles such as those four-wheeled drives with the guns mounted on the back, to even tanks. One of the tanks fired at me and I barrel rolled out of the way of the rocket before flying higher, out of range of their weapons.

I frowned as I circled the base, well that was a nice welcoming comity.

Just then all the Autobots drove out and skidded to a halt in front of the military, six new vehicles among them, one giving off an all too familiar aura. Optimus, IronHide, and Ratchet transformed and seemed to tell the military to back down, though they seemed reluctant they did eventually. Once the military did the other Autobots transformed and all of them looked up to me, Optimus and Aurora sending reassurance that it was ok to land.

I took a deep breath and tucked my wings into my sides, diving down and reopening them at the right moment, landing with hardly a sound. I looked over to the Autobots, Humans and Cybertronians were all staring at me and an awkward silence fell as I looked anywhere but them. The silence didn't last however.

“Mama!” Aurora cried as she ran over to me.

I scooped her up with my injured leg, I don't think I could put too much weight on it, and held her close to my chest as I nuzzled her, tears rolling down my cheeks

“I am so very sorry Aurora,” I managed to choke out. “I promise you that I will never leave you again, my little light.”

“Mama, please stop crying. Your tears will make me rust.” Aurora commented though it sounded like she was on the verge of tears herself.

I chuckled lightly as I stopped nuzzling her and put her back down on the ground. I looked up in time to see Optimus approach, I had to strain my neck back as I only now stood at his knee hight. But I didn't have to for long because he decided to kneel before me.

“Optimus I...” I didn't know what to say nor could I look him in the optics. I looked up in surprise when he place a hand on my head and I couldn't help but to lean into his touch

“It's good to have you home StarKnight.” he said with a warm smile.

“As it is good to be home, Father.” I replied with a purr, leaning into his touch some more.

“Wait! Hold up! This is the legendary StarKnight we've been hearing about?” exclaimed one of the newer Autobots, by the looks of his armour his alt-mode is a fancy red sports car of some sort.

“Got a problem with that?” I asked, narrowing my eyes as father stood to his full hight.

“Of course not.” the elderly looking one said. “We were just expecting someone more...err...” he trailed off.

“Cybertronian?” I dead-paned. Sighing I looked over to the bots who I did know. “You forgot to mention that I was flesh and blood, didn't you?”

They all chuckled nervously and looked else where.

“We may have left that part out.” Answered Bee nervously.

“StarKnight, you're wounded!” SkyWing suddenly exclaimed as she spotted my left foreleg.

Everyone was now focused on my wound. Ratchet came over and gave it a look over, he hummed in thought.

“All it need is some disinfectant and some bandages. It should be fully healed-” he puased when a thin section of the wounds edge glowed a faint electric blue, so faint you wouldn't have seen it had you not been as close as Ratchet. When the glow faded a second later newly healed flesh and scales were left in it's place. “Within half an hour...” Ratchet trailed off in shock. He looked me in the eye. “When did you get this?”

I thought for a bit. “About fifteen minuets ago.”

“How did you get that wound?” Optimus asked seriously.

I frowned. “SoundWave got the drop on me on my way back,” my frown turned into a smirk. “took him out in one shot. He was offline before his metal corpse could hit the ground and explode.” at this the newer Autobots stared stunned while the ones who new me chuckled.

“Thats what you get when you mess with the AllSpark!” exclaimed BumbleBee.

Mermurs of agreement went around the Autobots while the five newer ones stared slack-jawed.

“Now wait just a nanosecond here!” Exclaimed a Scottish sounding Autobot. “Y-you're the Allspark!?!”

I smirked evilly and glanced up at Optimus who nodded, already knowing what I was going to do.

“Well if you find that shocking,” I changed back to my human form. “Then how about this?”

the newer Autobots weren't the only ones to be surprised, the Humans who have yet to meet me were as well.

“Whoa.” I said as a sudden wave of dizziness hit and made me sway a bit. Auroru was by my side in an instant, allowing me to use her for support.

But before anyone could say anything, the clatter of a single gun hitting the ground could be heard. I looked to the military and my eyes widened in disbelief, matching the shock on her face.

“Zara?” She asked in disbelief.

“Anna?” I asked with as much disbelief as her.

“T-this can't be....you can't be....this is impossible, you can't be alive!” Anna exclaimed.

Stunned silence feel as everyone tried to process what Anna had just said, including myself. Aurora nuzzled my side, letting off a soft metallic purr to try and comfort me.

 **She's not the Anna we know, Mama.** She said through the comlink.

“Anna I....” I took a deep breath, trying to calm myslef. “Who's your commanding officer?” I asked.

“I am.”

I looked to my left and smiled upon seeing Will.

“It's good to see you again Will”

“Like wise StarKnight.” Will smiled back.

“Mind if I borrow Anna for a while, I have a few things I need to explain to her.” I asked.

“Not at all. You go right ahead. It looks like you two have a lot of catching up to do.” he replied.

“Something like that. Thanks Will.”

It was then that Ratchet decided to cut in.

“I'm afraid that explanations will have to wait a bit. You're going straight to the med-bay for a check up.” the doc said pointing a finger at me. “My sensors indicate that you are malnourished in this form.”

I sighed but nodded nonetheless.

“Want me to give you a lift, Mama?” Aurora asked as she transformed into a sleek white and black motorcycle.

I smiled. “Thanks, but Ratchet's heading that way. He can give me a lift if he deems it necessary and doesn't mind.” Ratchet was by my side in an instant in his vehicle mode with the door open. I chuckled. “Though you can give Anna a lift to our quarters.” I looked to said human. “If you don't mind waiting there. I shouldn't be too long.”

“Not at all.” she replied as Aurora pulled up in front of her.

I got into Ratchet as Anna got onto Aurora and the two sped off with us and the other Autobots close behind before going our separate ways. With the excitement over and done with, the military went back to what they had to do.

With the help of Ratchets holo-form I was now sitting on one of the human sized beds as said bot doing a scan on me and with the other Autobots holo-forms crowding around once he was done.

“Other than being malnourished, you're perfectly fine. I suggest soup for now. Come back to me in three days time and I'll see if you can move onto more solid foods.” Ratchet supplied, earning sighs of relief from everyone gathered.

“Thanks Ratch.” I smiled. It was good to be home.

“But what I don't get is why you are malnourished?” he said questioningly.

I sighed. “I have been amnisic for the past two years Ratchet. I couldn't remember who or what I was. Do you honestly believe that I would remember that I could transform?”

That earned shocked gasps and looks.

“You mean you have been a dragon for the past two years!?!” Exclaimed RedAlert.

HotRod whistled lowly. “Primus you have grown in that form. Last time we saw in that form, you were the size of a sparkling.”

I chuckled. “Dragons do tend to get quite big.”

“Might I ask how you remembered who you are?” Optimus asked once our chuckling died down. “Surely just talking to Aurora wouldn't have been enough.”

I shook my head, frowning. “No, it wasn't. I got glimpses but that was it. Tell, has there been any Despticon activity?”

“In the past two there has be none we are aware of.”

“They were right....” I sighed softly to myself.

“Who were right?” asked Arcee.

“And right about what?” added Dino.

“How many of you have heard the saying: the calm before the storm?” I asked back.

They all visibly paled and some gulped, that was a yes.

“You don't mean....”BumbleBee asked, trailing off.

I nodded. “I was summoned again last night. All thirteen primes were there and they were the ones to unblock my memories. They also gave me a warning. They.....” I took a deep breath, deciding on the words they spoke. “The final battle approaches.” A silence fell, one filled with nervousness and worry. “I suggest that we enjoy our last moments of peace while we still can.”

“Do you know how much time we have left?” asked IronHide.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Silence fell as the Autobots didn't want to disturb me, the newer ones more out of curiosity. Finally I opened my eyes. “Six months at most.” I answered.

Optimus nodded. “Then form this moment onwards we shall prepare for war.”

“ _Yes sir!”_ we all said at the same time.

“Not you young one,” Ratchet said looking at me pointedly. “you are not to do anything too strenuous until I say you are at full health.”

“I get it, I get it. I'll have some soup once I have talked to Anna...” I trailed off sadly.

“Yeah, what's up with that? She said that you weren't supposed to be online.” asked the smaller one of the newer Autobots.

I sighed as I hopped off the bed. “I'll let the rest of you explain what's going on. I'm sure it's not that hard to figure out.” I said as I made my way through the group of holo-forms, BumbleBee pulling me into a hug as I past him, glad to have me back and I returned the hug.

It didn't take me long to get from the medbay to the barracks and now I stood outside my room. I took a deep breath before sighing and stepping forwards, the door sliding open to allow me entrance. Anna was pacing back and forth in front of the end of the bed looking extremely confused, while Aurora sat on the end of it. Looks like she'll need her own place to recharge shortly. I could tell there was only just enough room for both me and her.

I turned my attention back to Anna and let out a silent sigh, this is going to take a while and a lot of explaining.

“Anna.” I called out to her as I approached.

She frowned, her deep brown eyes clearly showing hurt and betrayal, and slapped me across the face when I stood before her. I inwardly sighed, she was not going to take this well.

“That was for not texting, calling, or giving me any sign that you were still alive.” she said with her frown still in place.

I looked her in the eyes, not caring if there was a red mark on my cheek where she had slapped me. “Anna, I do not wish to keep the truth from you, there for I will not.” I paused, thinking over my next words, though I think I could have said something a bit better than what I'm about to. “You are not the Anna I know, as I am not the Zarra you know.” Yeah, very well thought out. Not.

Anna didn't say anything for a moment. “And how dose the explain things? After all this time, that is all you can come up with? Zara, do you know the amount of pain you have put me through? The amount of pain you have put your family through?!?” she exclaimed.

My hands clenched into fists and it took all my will not to hit her. “Do not think for one nanosecond I do not know such pain!” I growled, my sight turning different shades of blue for a moment as my eyes flashed bright electric blue, making Anna step back in shock. I took a deep breath to calm myself. “Aurora and I are not from this dimensions, Anna. We're from a dimensions where all of this,” I gestured to everything around us. “ Autobot, Despticons, Cybertron, is nothing but fiction. And I thought of them as such until the day I got transported here when I was fifteen. When I discovered that I am new AllSpark. When I learnt that the 'cons will do anything to get what they want, to get me.....” I looked to the ground, tears in the corners of my eyes. “A little over two years ago I lost my mum, my dad, my brother, and you and your family. Aurora lost her aunt, her uncle, her grandparents. And I nearly lost her too that day.” Aurorua came up to me and nuzzled me in reassurance.

Anna continued to look shocked for a nanosecond before frowning, hands clenching into fists.

“You're right, you're not the Zara I know.” With that she stormed out.

I sighed dejectedly once the door was closed. **'What am I to do?'**

 


	19. Friendly different aura.

## Chapter 19: Different Friendly Aura.

  
  


It was currently lunch time for most people at the base, a steady flow of personnel making their way in or out of the cafeteria while I sat a long table, elbow perched on it with my chin resting in my hand, alone and moving a single pea back and forth with the fork, my roast lunch only half eaten and stone cold by now.

It's been a week since I tried to explain to Anna that I and Aurora are from a different dimension, and she has ignored us completely. I've tried approaching her a couple times to explain better but she acts as if I'm not there at all.

I sigh as I put my fork down and push the plate away, crossing my arm on the table and resting my head on them.

And that's not all; I have been gone for two years, living in a cave and off the land, and when I suddenly return everyone acts as if nothing has happened! I've changed and I know they've noticed. I know they have noticed how I still act weary of the base, of them. How I seem to be more draconic while transformed, how I still patrol my territory every now and then along with the city.

I sat back up and ran a hand through my hair as I stared off into the distance, spacing out.

Plus with the added pressure of being an only mum along with being a full time warrior.... I know the Autobots will help me raise Aurora and I'm grateful for that but I never realised just how much I'm under till now.

“Why?” I moaned as I slouch over the table once more. “I'm only 19 for Primus sake!”

a minuet later I felt the Autobot's holo-forms approaching and it wasn't long before they were all sitting at the same table as me, all except Skids, Mudflap and Prowle; the twins out on patrol and Prowle monitoring Teletran-1

Aurora sat on my right, her holo-for was that of a little girl with dark brown shoulder length hair that looked almost black, bright electric blue eyes like the rest of the Autobots, white dress and socks, with black buckle shoes to finishing it off. And BumbleBee sat on my left; spiky dirty blond hair, black shirt under a yellow leather jack that had two black strips running down the left side, with black jeans and sneakers to finish off his attire.

“Why?” even though my question was muffled I know they heard it. “Why do you act as if nothing happened?” asked as I lifted my head to look at them.

“Is there some other way you would like us to act?” asked IronHide, his attire being entirely black. Black muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, and guess what, black combat boots.

I shook my head. “No, it's just that you're not acting as like I expected you all to.”

“We don't follow.” said SideSwipe.

“I practically abandoned you all,” I all but shouted, gaining some unwanted attention to us. “I basically ran away for two years,” I said more quietly. “I guess I just didn't expect to be accepted back without there being some form of consequence for my actions.” I murmured loud enough for them to hear, not meeting their optics.

Father caught on to what I was implying and frowned. “Now why would we punish you for something that wasn't your fault?”

That took me by surprise for a moment but I smiled nonetheless. I looked to my hands that were laced together on the table.

“But it wasn't entirely Galloway's fault either Father.” that took Dino, Que, and the Wreckers by surprise but they remained quiet, knowing now was not the time for their questions on the subject. “He hadn't known what had happened.” I trailed off solemnly.

“I don't think that would have mattered.” Ratchet growled, his holo-form dressed in a doctor's attire.

“Maybe, maybe not,” I shrugged. “But I suppose that running away was better than snapping back and attacking the guy.”

“Why would you say that?” asked Elita

“Because, if something like what happened with Galloway were to happen again, I get the feeling that my draconic instincts would take over. And who knows what would happen.” there was a moment of silence as everyone let the information sink in.

“We do not, and will not, know what other possible out comes of the situation could have brought. The main thing is that Star is back with us.” Father said with a smile directed towards me.

I sat a little straighter and smiled back, the words of my pod, my family, settling my worries. “Besides, what's in the past is in the past and should remain there. There is no point on dwelling on what could have been. We should focus on the here and now.” I say looking around the group who seem to share a knowing glance and smile, one I can't help but feel as if I have seen it before somewhere.

“But there's something else on your mind, isn't there StarKnight?” asked Father.

I groaned and slouched over the table once more. **Anna**. I answered over the comlink to everyone, causing Dino, Que and the wreckers to jump. I chuckled a little and lifted my head out of my arms to look to them. “Sorry. The Allspark changed my biology a bit so now I'm able to use the comlink. You can also communicate to me through it as well.” I quickly eplained.

“Are you and Anna not getting along?” asked Arcee.

I groaned again. “I will admit that I was a bit blunt in my explanation and could have used a bit more tact. But i've tried to approach her to explain things a bit better but she just ignores me, as if I'm not even there. I don't know what to do.” I moaned the last part as I rest my head in my arms once more.

“My second in command once said to follow my spark. Those were some pretty wise words from someone so young.” Father said with a knowing smile.

“Yeah, those were some wise words that Jazz said indeed.” I agreed without really thinking, knowing they heard. But after a moment I frowned and lifted my head, looking Optimus in the optics.

“Wait just a nanosecond!” I exclaimed, looking around the group, some of whom were grinning, before looking back to Optimus. “Jazz wasn't the one to say those words. It was...” my eyes widened at the implication. Mostly everyone was chuckling while SunStreaker, Sideswipe, Dino and a few of the wreckers were all laughing their AFT's off at my reaction. But I couldn't bring myself to be mad at them, I was still in shock. “Father, are you implying what I think you are?” Optimus nodded once. I looked everywhere but everyone's optics and ran a hand through my hair. “I-I don't know what to say.”

“How about 'yes' or 'I accept'.”

We all turned to the new, but familiar, voice that joined the conversation. Anna stood there in casual clothes with her hands on her hips and a neutral expression on her face. “Well?” she asked expectantly

I turned back to Father with determination shining brightly in my eyes. “I wont let you down, I promise.”

Father nodded and turned his attention back to Anna. “Is there anything I can help you with, Anna?”

“I was wondering if Zara had any duties right now or in the next few hours?” Anna replied.

“She dose not.” Father answered almost knowingly.

“Could I borrow her for a few hours then?”

“Of course. But it is ultimately up to Star.” Father replied as everyone looked to me.

“Contact me if you need me.” I replied to their silent question as I got up.

“Can I come?” Asked Aurora, grabbing my hand gently.

“I'm afraid where we're going isn't for little kids, sorry.” Anna said with an apologetic smile.

Aurora pouted which was so adorable it caused me to giggle a little as knelt down to her level. “If you behave for everyone, I'll teach how to fly once I get back.” I offered, lightly tapping her on the nose. “Deal?”

“Deal!” Aurora agreed, her eyes alight with the prospect of flying.

Ah, bribery; a parents best friend.

“You be good my little light.” I tell her then giver her a kiss on the forehead and Aurora nods vigorously.

I got up and followed Anna out of the cafeteria, stopping a moment when Auroras motorbike form nudged me on my way past, giving her a quick hug before jogging to catch up to Anna.

We both got into her car, Anna driving, and drove to the city. The drive there was a silent one, Anna too focused on the road and myself too nervous to actually start a conversation. We soon pulled into the parking lot of a pub. I'm quite surprised, I didn't think Anna was one to drink. We both got out of the car and after locking it we headed inside. I followed Anna up to the bar and took a seat beside her and we ordered our drinks, mine was just water while Anna ordered and alcoholic beverage of some sort. We both sat in silence as we waited for a our drinks and when they were soon placed in front of us, Anna took a big gulp from hers before speaking.

“So, you're from a parallel world?” she blurted out but only loud enough for me to hear.

I started choking on my water, at least Anna had the decency to look apologetic. “Anna!” I whisper yelled.

“Sorry.” She smiled sheepishly and there was another moment of silence between us. “I'm still having a hard time believing it though...and Sorry for ignoring you too. I needed some time to process what you had told me.”

I sighed and looked to the glass of water in my hands. “I'm sorry too. I should have known you would have needed time to sort things out.”

Anna shakes her head. “You don't have anything to be sorry for Zara-”

“Star,” I cut her off, hands tightening around my drink. “Please call me Star.” my voice wavered and I could practically feel Anna's worried and questioning gaze. “My life is with them now, so I'm going to go by the name they gave me.”

Anna turns to her drink, seemingly in understanding as another silence falls over us once again.

“So, what about you and Zara?” I asked carefully.

Anna takes another big gulp of her drink before answering. “Yeah. Me and y- I mean Zara were hanging out when one of them attacked us, kept babbling on about some shit about her, why wouldn't she fight back,..... I would've been dead if it weren't for her.” Anna trails off solemnly.

I can't help the growl that escapes my throat. Anna looks to me in slight surprise. I, myself, have my head bowed so that my fringe is casting a shadow over my eyes while I have difficulty holding back on crushing the glass in my hands.

“Star?” Anna asks with worry.

“It's my fault,” I managed to growl out through gritted teeth. “It's my fault that Zara's dead.”

“What? No!” Anna exclaimed in shock. “No it's not!”

“YES IT IS!!” I all but shouted. We both waited for the unwanted attention I had gained to pass. “It's my fault she's gone. They were after me, and my counter part is....” I took a shaky breath, tears in the corner of my eyes.

“Well did you say 'Oh, hey! Just so you don't go and kill the wrong me in your mad hunt for me, I'm from a different dimension!'” she said in a friendly mocking kinda way. I giggled, wiping the tears away. “It's not your fault Star. It wouldn't have stopped them even if you were here or not. And... I don't blame.”

I smiled. “To think you're the one with the alcohol and I'm the one getting all emotional.”

we both laughed. “Friends?” Anna Asked holding out her hand.

“Friends” I took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

For the next few hours we just chatted, catching up and, secretly comparing what was different and the same about each others counter part. Laughing and just generally having a good time.

Suddenly a rum and cola was placed in front of me with a slip of paper underneath it. I looked to the bartender confused, he just pointed. I looked in the direction he pointed and saw a man sitting not to far away from us. He looked to be in his early twenties, twenty-one, twenty-two maybe, with blond hair and the brightest natural blue eyes I have ever seen, a stark comparison to my own stormy grey.

The man winked at me and I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks. I looked down at the drink and pulled the slip of paper out from underneath it. Across it, in nice neat handwriting, was a phone number. I looked back to the man and he had curled his first three fingers, making his hand look something lie a phone, which brought up to his ear mouthing 'call me'. I looked away blushing like mad.

I could practically feel the cheshire cat grin on Anna's face. “Oooo, looks like someone has an admire.”

“Shut up Anna!” I said, slouching forwards, hiding my face in my arms.

I could have sworn I heard the man chuckling along side Anna's laughter. I looked to the man from the corner of my eye. There was just something about him, about his aura. It was different from that of a human's.

 


End file.
